Storms of Rain
by Queen Eradrin
Summary: One question flashed through her mind the whole way back to camp. Why did he save me? Rainkit cannot stop thinking about Stormkit after he saved her life. Can thoughts turn into love? There are only a few problems. He's from an enemy clan. When they are apprentices, her sister falls for him too, as well as a few she-cats from his own clan, while Rainpaw is (rest of summary inside)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I am back with another warriors story! The current stories I am working on are (If you want to know):**

**-Rise of the Clans: The Awakening (Warriors- ON HOLD)**

**-Storms of Rain (Warriors)**

**-Wings of Destiny (LOTR- finished, finally, and then I decided to rewrite it.**

**-Many many many more**

**Overview of Story: After Stormkit saves ****_ThunderClan_**** she-kit Rainkit from drowning in the tunnels, she cannot stop thinking about him. Can thoughts turn into love? Apparently it can. (Fast forward to apprentices) However, there are a ****_few_**** problems. Stormpaw is from ****_WindClan_****, and has three she cats mooning over him. And to make matters worse, two toms from her own Clan like Rainpaw and constantly try to get her attention. Then comes the worst problem of all. One of her best friends, not to mention****_ sister_****, is in love with Stormpaw as well. And then it gets even better! Stormpaw's brother likes Rainpaw! Who will they choose? Who's heart will be broken? And what becomes of the characters? Read here to find out. _A warrior cats love story._**

**Ahem. The actual writing is better than the summary.**

**_Thank you so much to the people who have submitted OC's! I especially want to thank my AMAZING friend, warrior cats buddy, EPIC SISTER and fellow fanfic author SLcupcakes! My special thanks also goes to my friend Abbie! I thank you guys so much for being so supportive!_**

**Attention: I am no longer accepting OC's.**

**I will try to update once a week. Or twice. Or three times, depending on my creativity that week.**

**And now for the _Allegiances:_**  
><span>

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader: **__Featherstar- light gray tom with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Boulderfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes, Featherstar's brother_

_**Med Cat: **__Littlelight- small golden she cat_

_**Warriors:**_

_Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, pale green eyes. Mate: Flowerstem_

_Redfire- bright ginger tom_

_Creampelt- white tom_

_Meadowsong- light brown she cat_

_Frozenwhisker- jet black tom with long, bright white whiskers_

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

_Mossflame- brown and white calico she cat_

_Seedspeck- light gray tom with fleck of brown_

_Apprentice- Larkpaw_

_Daisyfall- ginger she cat with white spots_

_Tawnymask- tortoiseshell she cat_

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

_Ashwhisker- light gray and dark gray speckled tom_

_Duskpool- ginger she cat_

_Fernshade- gray, white, and black she cat with bright green eyes_

_Amberlily- golden she cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

_Whitedawn- long furred she cat with golden eyes_

_Apprentice- Coalpaw_

_ Eaglestrike- golden brown tom_

_Frosteyes- spotted white and brown tom with icy eyes_

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

_Hickorysnow- dark brown and white she cat with sleek fur, hazel eyes_

_Bronzestrike__- red and copper tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur_

_Hawkclaw- amber eyed tom with broad shoulders, white underbelly/paws/ear tips, light brown tabby with darker stripes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Treepaw- brown tom with spot of white on his body_

_Lionpaw- golden tom_

_Grasspaw- gray tom with green eyes_

_Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes_

_Copperpaw- sleek copper furred she cat with dark brown stripes and white paws, green eyes, white ears_

_Coalpaw- dark brown and red tom with hazel eyes and sleek fur_

_Mossypaw- white she cat with brown speckles and green eyes_

__Sagepaw- Black tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes__

___Cheetahpaw- She is a white slender she cat with zerbra like stripes with cheetahlike prints on back and tail. Jetblack paws and feet, Three dots on across her both cheeks, Light green eyes___

_**Queens:**_

_Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears. Mate: Foxtail. Kits: Rainkit, Sunkit, Thrushkit_

_Lilystorm- orange she cat with white paws/muzzle. Mate: Frozenwhisker. Kits: Quailkit, Nightkit, and Birdkit_

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

_Breezyfrost- black she cat with white ears, blue eyes. Mate- Frosteyes_

_**Kits:**_

_Rainkit- pretty tortoiseshell she kit with chest/front paws paws/muzzle/tail tip/underbelly, blue eyes._

_Sunkit- ginger she kit with green eyes._

_Thrushkit- gray tom with flecks of dark gray, green eyes_

_Robinkit- black she cat, brown paws and eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Autumnkit- golden-ginger she kit with amber eyes (Robinkit and Amberkit nursed by Flowerstem)_

_Quailkit- sandy colored tom, darker stripes on back/tail_

_Nightkit- blueish black tom_

_Birdkit- white she kit with black muzzle_

_Owlkit- light gray fur, dark gray spots, hazel-colored eyes_

_Snowkit- white she kit, black paws/tail tip, blue eyes_

_Badgerkit- grayish white tom with single line running down back, black paws/tail tip, amber eyes_

_Honeykit- sleek golden-furred she kit, speckles of black, brownish eyes_

_**Elders:**_

_Petalcloud- white she cat with graying muzzle, green eyes, oldest cat in clan_

_Graypelt- gray tom with scar on flank, hazel eyes_

**WindClan:**

_**Leader: **__Silverstar-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes_

_**Deputy: **__Frostwhisker- white she cat with long whiskers_

_**Med Cat: **__Blossomspots- light ginger she cat with white dapples and amber eyes_

_Med Apprentice- Berryleaf- cream she cat with one black ear and bright green eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Rushingwind- black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Iceshine_

_Skycloud- gray and white she cat with blue eyes_

_Sunsetlight- golden and ginger she cat with amber eyes, white ears/tail tip/ front right paw_

_Rabbitflight- speedy, jumpy light brownish gray tom_

_Beewing- Golden she cat stiped with dark ginger stripes_

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_Falonclaw- gray tom_

_Mousetail- brown she cat_

_Firefur-ginger tom_

_Badgertooth- old white and black tom_

_Apprentice- Softpaw_

_Lakespot- white she cat with blue gray spots_

_Thornstrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly/chest_

_Briarleaf- brown tabby she cat with white ear and front left paw_

_Lilyfeather- black and white she cat, blue eyes_

_Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes_

_ Smokeflash- dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes_

_**Apprentices:**_

_Softpaw- light gray she cat_

_Fernpaw- ginger she cat, green eyes_

_Runningpaw- small gray tabby she cat with green eyes and black paws_

_Freezingpaw- white and gray tom with freezing icy blue eyes_

_**Queens:**_

_Iceshine- white she cat with bright green eyes. Mate-Rushingwind. Kits- Stormkit and Bramblekit_

_Swiftdash- black she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, dark orange eyes. Mate-Strikeclaw. Kits- Moonkit and Flamekit._

_ Dawnbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Thornstrike. Kits- Mudkit, Graykit, and Creekkit_

_**Kits:**_

_Stormkit- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, stripes of darker gray_

_Bramblekit- light brown tom_

_Moonkit- pretty white and silver she kit with dark blue eyes_

_Flamekit- bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, dark orange eyes_

_Mudkit- dark brown tom with black underbelly and strikingly pink nose_

_Graykit- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Creekkit- light gray she kit with one black tipped ear, bright blue eyes_

**_Elders:_**

_Yellowdawn- golden she cat with gray tufts on ears_

_Berrywhisker- black tom with bright green eyes_

_Leopardheart- spotted golden brown she cat_

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader: **__Reedstar-brown tabby tom_

_**Deputy: **__Finchwing-light brown and cream she cat with blue eyes_

_**Med Cat: **__Dawnmist- tortioseshell she cat, blue eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Fuzzytail- short haired gray tom with fluffy tail_

_Frogleap- light gray and black tom_

_Ripple- (formerly rogue) silver tom with darker silver stripes like ripples_

_Dustbreeze- light brown tom_

_apprentice- Gingerpaw_

_Whisperflower- silver she cat_

_Warmheart- white she cat with warm amber eyes_

_Bluestorm- gray blue she cat_

_Pigeonfeather- white tom_

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

_Crowflight- black tom, icy blue eyes_

__Rainpool- beautiful silvery-gray she cat with bright emerald green eyes__

_**Apprentices**_

_Gingerpaw- ginger she cat_

_Streampaw- silver she cat_

_**Queens**_

_Marshwater- brown she cat. Mate: Pigeonfeather. Kits- Darkkit and Rosekit_

_**Kits**_

_Darkkit- black and dark gray tom, icy blue eyes_

_Rosekit- white she kit with light ginger flecks_

_**Elders**_

_Rumblebelly- dark gray, almost black tom_

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader: **__Loudstar- brown tom_

_**Deputy: **__Featherwing- light gray tabby she cat_

_**Med Cat: **__Frostfall- light gray, cream and white tom_

_**Warriors:**_

_Silentshade- sneaky black tom_

_Tigerpelt- orange and black tabby tom, white muzzle_

_Furzefur- fluffy gray tom_

_Apprentice- Pinepaw_

_Fallenfeather- white she cat_

_Spottedfur- brown tom spotted with white_

_Firebreeze- ginger she cat_

_Apprentice- Graypaw_

_Hollowbranch- brownish ginger tom_

_Flowerfall- golden and white she cat_

_Russetlight- ginger she cat_

_Cloudysky- dark gray and light gray tom_

_**Apprentices**_

_Pinepaw- ginger she cat_

_Graypaw- gray tom_

_**Queens**_

_Redflower- ginger she cat. Mate: Cloudysky. Kit: Lillykit_

_**Kits**_

___Lillykit- light gray she kit___

_**Elders**_

_Greeneyes- graying brown tabby tom with green eyes_

_Sweptbreeze- long furred tortoiseshell she cat_

_**Cats Outside Clans:**_

_Moss- white she cat with black and gray spots, one blue eye, one green eye_

_Willow- white she cat with dark green eyes. Mate- Hawktalon. Kits- Light, Song, Scratch, Blizzard_

_Hawktalon- golden tom with brown paws, long claws, icy blue eyes_

_Light- golden she cat with white chest/paws/ears/tail, icy blue eyes_

_Song- gray she cat with white tabby stripes, bright green eyes_

_Scratch- Black tom with long claws, dark yellow eyes_

_Blizzard- White tom with dark blue eyes_

_Pumpkin- dark ginger tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes_

_Peppermint- light brown tabby she cat with one black paw and mint green eyes_

_Melt- white tom with blueish gray markings_

_Pinwheel- light gray tabby tom with fluffy, white tipped tail_

_Shuana- brown she cat with blue gray eyes_

_Darkdapple- black with white spots, long scar from ear to shoulder, blue eyes_

_Rye- dark golden she cat, paler underbelly/chest/muzzle/toes. Mate- Bracken- dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes. Kits- Lion- golden tabby tom. Leopard- _dark ginger-brown tom with blue eyes, Fawn- brown she cat with white flecks__

_Mallow- gray and white tom, blue eyes_

_Sky- pale blue gray she cat with green eyes. Mate- Mallow. Kits- Patch- black and white she cat, Pebble- dark gray almost black mottled she cat, and Blue- pale blue gray she cat_

_Leaf- cream tabby with blue eyes_

_Oscar- black and white tom with golden eyes, kittypet_

_Shia- sleek black she cat with bluish gray speckles, fluffy tail, amber eyes flecked with blue_

_Kait- blue-gray she cat with white speckles, long legs and a scarred hindquater_

_Embi- black tom with long fur and white stripes, blue eyes and long legs_

_Cowgirl- Silver long furred she cat (Kittypet) with pale brown speckles and blue eyes_

_Infinity- black and pale gray tom with muscular shoulders and shredded ear. blue eyes_

_Kindle- pale gray and ginger she cat with blue eyes_

_Ham- red and ginger tabby with amber eyes and short tail (Kittypet)_

_Key- red and silver tom with blue eyes (Kittypet)_

_Lincoln- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

_Mirror- silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and long fur (Kittypet)_

_Jasmine- silver and white tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (Kittypet)_

_Pumpkin (Kittypet)- tabby tom, orange with white paws_

_Sunny- brown tabby fur on back/head/muzzle/tail, white on chest/underbelly/paws/tail tip_

_Gloss- thick, glossy furred ginger she cat_

**_Modern Ancients _**

_Hawk's Flight- powerful dark brown tabby_

_Amber drop- ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes_

_River Ripple- blue gray tom with grey eyes_

_Drifting Sapling- Thin grey she cat with white tail and muzzle_

_Icy Rain- pure white she cat with smoky gray eyes_

_Stinging__ Nettle- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes_

_Gray Foot- pure white she cat with one gray foot. Kits: Kestrel Wing and Floating Leaf  
><em>

_Kestrel Wing- dark brown tom with ginger flecks, amber eyes_

_Floating Leaf- silver tabby she cat with green eyes_

_Dark Night- black tom with icy blue eyes_

_Jagged Rock- brown, black, orange, and white tom with amber eyes_

**Prologue**

Rainkit poked her head out of the nursery, warily eyeing the camp. She was sure the white patches on her tortoiseshell pelt stuck out in the dark, moonlit clearing. A ginger colored pelt guarded the entrance. _Mouse dung! Duskpool is at the entrance!_ _If I'm going to sneak out of camp, I'll have to use the dirtplace tunnel instead. _She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Rainkit, what's taking so long?!" A loud, impatient voice complained. Rainkit sighed and wished she had the patience to deal with her annoying sister, Sunkit. Not bothering to look back she explained, "We have to go out the dirtplace tunnel." Sunkit made small sound of disgust.

"Can't we just stroll out of camp like normal cats?" She meowed.

Rainkit let out a small hiss of frustration. "We're only kits! We. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Be. Out. Of. Camp." She ignored her sister's further complaints and led her siblings out of the den. Fear stirred in her pelt that they would be caught, but they safely reached the other edge of the clearing.

"Where are we going?" her brother Thrushkit asked.

"I don't know." Rainkit replied. "Somewhere out in the forest." Soon they were exploring the territory. Rainkit kept her ears pricked behind her in search of a patrol, but none came.

Eventually they settled down in a clearing, playing moss ball or resting. Rainkit sniffed a blade of grass, and smelling mouse she sat back on her haunches and announced, "I'm going to catch some prey!"

Sunkit snorted. "I'd like to see you try!" She teased.

Rainkit frowned. "I will!" She insisted, and closed her eyes, letting the different scents waft around her. _Mouse, vole, shrew, rabbit, squirrel, and... and something else. _She felt like she should know the scent, but she couldn't place her paw on it. _Whatever. I'll figure it out later. _She kept listing the smells in her head when a sharp crackle made her eyes snap open. The large fern bush directly in front of her was rustling. She glanced back at her siblings. Sunkit and Thrushkit were huddled against each other, staring wide eyed at the bush. Rainpaw lashed her tail back and forth, staring hard at the source of the rustling noise. Then she narrowed her eyes in laughter. A mouse was poking its tiny face out of the bracken, and turned around as soon as it spotted the cats.

Rainkit looked at her littermates, who were sheepishly glancing away, embarrassed that they were afraid of a mouse.

"Ha ha!" Rainkit teased. "A teeny tiny mouse scared you!" Sunkit opened her mouth to protest, but froze when a snarl sounded among the bushes. Rainkit slowly turned around, afraid of what she would see. A long, reddish blood-stained muzzle poked out of the bush, lips curled in a snarl, revealing rows of huge, sharp teeth. Its breath stank of blood and crow food, and its berry bright eyes smoldered with hunger and fury. _Fox! _Rainkit gulped.

Suddenly it exploded out of the bushes. "Run!" Rainkit shrieked, then felt a stab of frustration as Sunkit and Thrushkit ran the opposite direction. _I can't worry about them now. _The fox was pursuing her, chasing her through the dense undergrowth. She could feel its hot breath on her paws, and flinched every time its jaws snapped at her tail. Pain seared her paw as she hit a thorn, but she pushed harder on the ground, for her fear of the fox was greater. She felt herself begin to slow down. _I can't keep going much longer. __  
><em>

She willed every muscle to keep moving, and terror pushed her on. Then she saw it-directly in front of her-a hole that looked like a rabbit's burrow. _I've got to go down it. It's my only chance of escape. _Ducking her head, she raced inside just as the fox closed in on her. It snarled in frustration and scrabbled at the outside of the hole, but it could not get in. Rainkit smirked. "Ha! You can't get me!" The fox stopped scraping at the ground at sat directly in front of the hole. Rainkit waited for it to leave, but it just sat there, staring intently at her. Rainkit felt her belly rumble and knew she couldn't stay in the hole forever. _Well, I might as well see where this leads. _"Goodbye, fox!" she called, sticking out her pink tongue. She turned around in the hole and ignored the fox's barks. _Here I go!_

* * *

><p>Rainkit had been padding down the tunnel for what had seemed moons, though really it was only an hour. Her paws ached from walking on stone for so long, and a small trickle of blood leaked out of her paw from where she had stepped on a thorn. <em>Where does this let out?! <em>She couldn't see a thing, and she had to use her whiskers to guide her along the cold, hard tunnels. Occasionally the floor sloped up, and she wished with all her heart that the exit would appear soon.

She saw a light in the tunnel. _Maybe that's the way out! _Rainkit picked up her pace, excited as the light grew larger. Then she stopped abruptly. It was just a crack in the tunnel roof. Heavy rain was pouring through it, forming a deep puddle around her paws. Doubt formed in her mind, and she suddenly realized, _These are the long-lost tunnels the elders speak of! _Memories of stories about floods in the tunnels rushed into her mind, and she spun around and raced up the tunnel she had come in with pure terror. Then she halted. The tunnel branched off into two sections. Uncertainty filled her mind. She sniffed the entrance to the tunnel on the right. The air smelled damp and heavy. Backing away, she raced down the left tunnel. _Oh, please let it be the right one! _She used her whiskers to guide her down the tunnel until the light brightened just enough to see. She felt the tunnel open up around her and she realized she was in a cave.

Rainkit narrowed her eyes and scanned the space. Surprise rose in her heart. A crack in the cave roof let in enough light to see, but that was not what surprised her. A dark, rushing river cut through the ground, droplets of rain splattering on it. _An underground river...? _She padded up to the river's edge, lapping up mouthfuls of water. _The elders never mentioned this. _

"The underground river flows into the lake, you know." meowed a voice. Rainkit froze, tongue still sticking halfway out. She raised her head to find to pale green eyes across the river staring at her in the dark. They moved closer, and Rainkit made out a gray tabby kit about her age padding towards her. He stopped on the bank. "It's really cold and deep in there. You might want to jump over now before the river overflows more." Rainkit ignored him.

"Who are you?" She hissed, bushing up her fur.

"Stormkit. And you?" he asked calmly. Rainkit let out a soft hiss. _Does this cat ever get intimidated? _

"Rainkit." She replied abruptly. Stormkit still remained strangely calm.

He raised a paw and began to lick it. "Rainkit, huh?" he meowed in between licks. "I'm guessing you were named that after your blue-gray eyes, not your tortoiseshell pelt."

Rainkit bristled. "Are you making fun of me?" She growled with narrowed eyes.

Stormkit snorted. "No, I'm just wondering." Rainkit forced her pelt to lie flat.

"Well, then, yes. I was named after my eyes."

Stormkit set down one paw and started to clean the other. "Why are you cleaning your paws?" Rainkit asked. Stormkit rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "They're dirty." _Oh. I guess I should have figured that out on my own._

She continued to interrogate him. "What Clan are you from?" Stormkit sighed and put down his paw. "You're full of questions, aren't you. I guess I won't get to clean my paws after all. Fine. I'll give you a full introduction."

He sat on his haunches and meowed, "Hello. I'm Stormkit from WindClan, and I come here every night. My brother's name is Bramblekit, my mother's name is Iceshine, and my father's name is Rushingwind." Before Rainkit could ask another question, he mewed, "Your name is Rainkit, you are from ThunderClan, and you might want to come across to this side of the river because it is overflowing." He was right. It had gotten wider and more rapid than the last time Rainkit had looked at it.

Real anxiety shone in Stormkit's eyes now. "Come over here, and I'll lead you out. The water floods all of the tunnels." Rainkit felt terror build in her heart. _Floods _all _of the tunnels?! _

"Come on!" Stormkit mewed urgently. Rainkit took a deep breath. It was either trust a cat she had just met or... or drown. She crouched and bunched her muscles to spring.

* * *

><p>Rainkit sighed in relief as she safely landed on the other side. "I made it!" Suddenly she lurched backwards, paws scrabbling on the slippery floor. She lost her balance and plummeted into the river.<p>

Rainkit coughed up river water and clung to the bank of the river with her claws. She could feel herself being swept away with the current. "Help!" She shrieked, but was cut off as her head went underwater. _No! I don't want to die! _Her vision began to grow black and fuzzy, and a few bubbles of air flew out of her nose. She tried to gather enough strength in her muscles in grip onto the bank and haul herself up, but she was weakening fast. Her lungs were screaming for air. _What did Stormkit say... This flows into the lake? _It crossed her mind to let go and swim up to the lake, but she suddenly felt jaws softly but firmly closed around her scruff.

Stormkit dragged Rainkit onto the bank. Her body was streaming with water, and she huddled up in a crouch and coughed up water. _I almost died. I almost died. I almost DIED! _She shivered, still recovering from shock. Then she glanced at Stormkit. _I almost died. I did not die. _Stormkit had saved her.

He nudged her to her paws. "We have to go." The river had swelled even more. It hissed and gurgled, rapidly sloshing up the bank. "Follow me!" Stormkit yowled, jumping backwards to avoid being splashed by water. He took off towards the far tunnel, leaping over a puddle. Rainkit sprinted after him, fear pounding in her heart.

The river split the air with a sudden ROAR, shaking the ground. "Stormkit?" Rainkit whimpered nervously. "Keep going." He growled. He picked up his pace until both of them were flying down the tunnel, the exit in sight. Rainkit glanced behind her. The river had already flooded the tunnels, seeming to race them to safety, only a few tail-lengths behind them. Its roaring grew louder, eerily echoing down the tunnel. "Stormkit!" Rainkit shrieked. He did not reply. They whipped up a slope, about to reach the exit and-

They sprinted out into the open air. Stormkit stopped abruptly, Rainkit crashing into him. When she rose to her paws, she saw Stormkit gazing at something with an unreadable expression. It was the tunnel exit. Rainkit's eyes widened in shock. It had completely collapsed on itself where only heartbeats before they had been running. _We made it._ She turned to Stormkit. "Thanks." She whispered shakily.

Stormkit pricked his ears, then mewed. "A patrol." He was right. Rainkit could hear their pawsteps crashing through the undergrowth. "Well, nice meeting you, Rainkit. I've got to go!" He turned around and bounded through the trees. Rainkit watched him go, head tilted to the side._  
><em>

"Rainkit, thank StarClan we've found you. Are you alright?" Fernshade's voice asked. She turned around to find the gray, white, and black she cat staring at her with concern, as well as Whitedawn, Ashwhisker, and Duskpool. "Yes, I am fine." She replied, although to Rainkit her voice seemed far off and distant.

"Let's get you back to camp." She meowed. Ashwhisker picked her up by her scruff and started to follow the patrol back home. "Put me down!" Rainkit hissed, but too tired to squirm she hung limp in his jaws. One question flashed through her mind the whole way back to camp. _Why did he save me?_

**And there we have it! The Prologue! I hope you enjoyed this! :) Please review!**

**PS to Silwyn Galathi thanks for helping my with my covers to my warrior cats fanfics! Meow *purrs* BTW check out her profile because she's awesome. And look at her fanfic, The Return. :)**


	2. The Elders and Kits

**HalfSun- Thanks!**

**ScipioPB- Aww, was it really that good? Thanks! :)**

**LakeStream- :) Here's the next chapter! :D**

**SLcupcakes- :) :D *passes invisible warriors plushies* Giant smile times 100,000,000**

**ALL REVIEWERS GET INVISIBLE WARRIORS PLUSHIES! Who doesn't love plushies?! XD**

**Meow. **

**And now for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Rainkit sneezed as a feather landed on her nose. She sighed, annoyed. _Okay, so I almost _drown _and pass __out at camp, and I get stuck cleaning out the elder's den! All by myself! Can't one of the apprentices do that?! _She paused from her internal ranting and scraped up the dirty moss from Petalcloud's nest. _And of _course_ Sunkit and Thrushkit only have to do the apprentices' den. _Rainkit wrinkled her nose as she picked up the smelly moss. She dashed outside the den, wanting to get her job done fast, and dumped the moss next to the dirtplace.

"Sneaking out again, are you?" Rainkit started as a voice meowed behind her.

She growled under her breath and replied indignantly without turning around, "No, I was just dumping this dirty moss here. In case you _hadn't_ _noticed_, I'm _cleaning the elders' den_."

Lionpaw padded out from behind her and snorted. "Oh, I noticed. You don't need to be feisty. I'm just protecting you. A little kit like you needs someone to watch over them." Rainkit hissed. _You're only a half moon older that me, mouse-brain. Stop pretending like you're a warrior already and get out of my way. _

She pushed pass him and grabbed a bundle of fresh moss stacked outside the elders' den in her jaws. "Need some help with that?" _Stop following me, Lionpaw!_

"No, I'm fine." She replied and quickened her pace. The golden tom was still following her. _I can't believe we were friends when you were a kit. You're so annoying now. _Rainkit stepped inside the elder's den and found Petalcloud sitting in the corner. The white she cat narrowed her eyes as Rainkit entered.

"Have you made our nests yet?" She meowed pointedly, staring at the moss in Rainkit's jaws. Rainkit spat the moss out on the ground and began to smooth it out, meowing, "I am now." She used to paws to plump up the sides and felt the bottom to check if it was clear of roots and thorns. Finally she patted it with her tail. "Here you go Petalcloud!" She mewed as cheerfully as she could. The old she cat gratefully sank into the new nest, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly. Rainkit watched her for a moment, then turned around to find Lionpaw waiting for her outside.

_Go away! _She raced past into the apprentices' den, wanting to help her littermates finish their job and get away from Lionpaw.

Sunkit and Thrushkit were almost done when she burst in. She could hear Lionpaw padding in as well. "Quick! Hide me!" She squealed and ducked under a bush. Her siblings crouched in front of her, hiding her from view and continued to make the nests.

Lionpaw was entering in the den just as the bush stopped shivering. Rainkit could just make out the tips of his ears. "Have you seen Rainkit?" He meowed. Sunkit and Thrushkit both shook their heads, though Rainkit could tell Sunkit was barely holding back a laugh.

Lionpaw frowned and trudged out of the den, looking crestfallen. _Did he really not check for my scent? Wow. Just Wow._

Rainkit slipped out of hiding. "Whew! That was close!"

Sunkit looked at her with a funny expression. "Why were you hiding?" She mewed.

Rainkit snorted. "That mouse-brained furball was annoying me." She arranged the last of the nests while her siblings looked on. "There! Finished!" She declared at last. She sat back and admired her work. Her siblings said nothing, just gazed at her with a curious look. Rainkit glanced at them, wondering what they were thinking. _Weird..._ "What's up?" She mewed.

Thrushkit looked away. "Nothing." He murmured. "It's just, you've been so quiet about what your adventure since you've got back."

Sunkit nodded earnestly. "Please, tell us what happened!"

Rainkit froze. There was no way she was going to tell them about Stormkit or the tunnels. _And of course that brings up the subject I've been trying to avoid most. Stormkit._ The name flashed through her mind. _I wonder what he's doing right now? He should be an apprentice soon... What if he already is? I wonder what WindClan is like? Different or the same as ThunderClan? Does he like WindClan? How is he-_ a slight cough interrupted her thoughts. Thrushkit and Sunkit were still staring at her quizzically.

"Um- uh..." Rainkit stammered. She felt uncomfortable under their stares. "I was ch-chased by the fox d-down a rabbit hole... And found the w-way out..." Sunkit looked at her doubtfully. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Rainkit cried, "Hey, look! There's Birdkit, Nightkit and Quailkit! Let's go play with them!"

Sunkit and Thrushkit padded out of the den. Rainkit sighed, glad her diversion had worked. _So that brings me back to my final question. Why did he save me? I'm from a different Clan..._ She pushed the thoughts out of her mind with a shake of her head and ran out to play with her friends.

* * *

><p>Birdkit leaped to her paws, her white pelt gleaming in the sunlight. "Do you surrender?" She yowled, showing her tiny teeth.<p>

Nightkit growled. "The leader of ThunderClan never surrenders! ThunderClan, attack!" He leaped on his sister and began to wrestle with her. "I will win, Birdstar!"

Birdkit hissed."So you think!" She pinned Nightkit on the ground.

Rainkit leaped on Quailkit. "Ha! I got you, mighty Quailfeather!" She squeaked. Quailkit shoved her. "Get off! I wasn't playing!" He complained. "I was studying herbs!"

Rainkit looked around him for leaves, but there were none. "How?" She asked, confused.

Quailkit rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of their names and uses, duh!"

"You must really want to be a medicine cat, huh."

Quailkit nodded, then looked distantly at the sky. _He must be studying again. I'll leave him alone._

She turned to Sunkit. "Wanna play moss-ball?" She purred, and hooked a piece of moss in her claws. Sunkit nodded enthusiastically and dropped into a crouch. Rainkit flung the moss-ball across the clearing and watched her sister chase after it.

"Hello, Rainkit." Rainkit started, then looked up at a familiar ginger pelt.

"Foxtail!" She cried, and leaped up to her father. Foxtail purred, then was toppled over as all three of his kits tackled him. "Woa! Slow down there!" He meowed. Thrushkit crouched. "Watch me, daddy!" He squealed, then sprang up on his hind paws and swiped the air. "I've defeated a mouse-hearted ShadowClan warrior! I'm the bravest warrior of all time! ROAR!" He wobbled and crashed to the ground.

"I'm sure you are." Foxtail encouraged, then announced, "All three of you, stand in front of me and listen." Thrushkit abandoned his play-fight and sat on the ground, head tilted to the side. "Tomorrow, you will have reached your sixth moon. You're going to be apprentices!" Sunkit let out a shriek of excitement, while Thrushkit looked utterly shocked. "_Wait,_ did you say we're going to be _apprentices_?"

Foxtail nodded, and Rainkit raised her voice in a jubilant yowl. "They didn't hold back our ceremony as a punishment after all! Yes!" She leaped in the air, landing clumsily on her paws and falling over. Foxtail looked at her, amused.

He glanced at the setting sun. "Have you already eaten?" he asked. They all nodded their heads. "Time to go to sleep then."

Rainkit pouted. "We were going to attack ShadowClan though! We've already defeated RiverClan!"

Foxtail twitched his whiskers, amused. "Come on, you can tomorrow."

"Fine." Rainkit followed him in the nursery, letting a huge yawn escape her. _I wonder if Stormkit is an apprentice already. He looked about my age. _She settled into her nest next to her mother, Flowerstem, who was already asleep. _I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Might as well get some rest. _She curled into a tight circle, resting her tail over her nose. _Goodnight..._

**Ever not been able to figure out how to end a chapter? **

**Alright, in the next chapter Rainkit and her siblings will be made into apprentices, and I'll be taking suggestions on how to fill the day. If you have any, could you pretty please with cherries on top post them in a review?**

**Invisible plushies to everyone who reviews!1**


	3. Path

**Heyyyyyyyyy I am back with another chapter! For some reason, I had a hard time writing this, but oh well, it's here now. Sorry about the long wait!**

**Bronzemist- Yayyyyyy! Here's chapter 2!**

**Hi- Actually, I really like your idea. I'm gonna use it for this chapter! :D**

**ScipioPB- XD**

**Amberstorm233- Thanks! I'll put Oscar as a kittypet in the allegiances right away! :)**

**Fluffball569- I also really like your idea. I'm going to combine both you and Hi's ideas, so YAY :)**

**Abbie- Glad you think so, friend! As we always say, Uhh Yup! And you're right, invisible plushies are AWESOME!**

**ZM- I'm probably gonna do that in a few chapters**

**Amberflame805- Thanks! :D**

**Tigerbird-Loves-Bacon- Here it is! :D YAY**

**xxsnow- Same here. Sometime during this story I'll do a poll and see who wants (Insert character name here) to be with (Insert another character name here) XD**

**LakeStream- Here's the next chapter! Thanks! :)**

_**Again, anyone who reviews gets invisible Rainkit and Stormkit plushies! :D AND COOKIES! (::) C'mon guys! We're at 16 reviews! Let's make it 20! :D**_

**Chapter 2**

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." Rainpaw quivered with excitement at her new name. _I'm not a kit anymore! _She glanced at her brother and sister, standing next to their mentors with names and all. _I wonder who I'll get? _

Featherstar was silent for a moment longer, then meowed, "Rainpaw, your mentor will be Fernshade. I hope she will pass on all she knows to you."

Rainpaw turned to look at the silver-white-and black she cat, eyes wide. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Meadowsong, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and compassionate. You will be mentor to Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Rainpaw sprang up to her paws and bounded over to her new mentor. "I'll do my best." She whispered. Fernshade's whiskers twitched. "I will too."

Rainpaw quickly dabbed noses with her mentor, then sprang back, a flurry of questions coming out at once. "Are we gonna hunt? Or see the territory? Or battle train? Or clean the elders' den? Though hopefully not that because I've already-"

"Slow down, little one!" Fernshade purred. Rainpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. _Oopsy... _

"We will explore our territory, then come back here." She continued. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw sniffed the borderline. "So this is WindClan?" She stared across the stream at the hills that peeked through the trees. I wonder what Stormkit is doing right now?<p>

Fernshade nodded. "The stream marks the border. We put our marks on the banks because it is impossible to put them in running water." She started to pad alongside the border.

Rainpaw cast one more glance at WindClan territory, then followed her mentor. Stormkit? He's probably Stormpaw now. I mean, he looked only a little older than me. Suddenly she slipped on a rock. "Help!" Rainpaw slid down the bank and crashed into the stream. Fear flashed under her pelt. "Fernshade!"

Suddenly she stopped. The pebbly stream bed was touching her paws, and the water only rose up to her underbelly. Rainpaw felt embarrassment rise up in her head. "Fox-dung." She muttered, and climbed out, shaking her pelt.

"And what were you doing in our territory?!" A gruff voice behind her demanded. Rainpaw spun around, claws unsheathed, Fernshade beside her.

A large, broad-shouldered gray tom growled, green eyes narrowed. A young light brown tabby tom crouched next to him. Rainpaw gulped. "I-" The young tabby hissed.

The older cat shot him a look. "Bramblepaw," he warned.

"Sorry, Falconclaw." He muttered, but still gazed at Rainpaw with hostility. Rainpaw smirked at him, but froze when a familiar gray tabby pelt padded out from behind a bush. Stormpaw.

Stormpaw glanced at Rainpaw with an indifferent expression. She sighed, relieved that he wasn't giving anything away.

Fernshade shoved Rainpaw behind her. "We'll just be going now." She hissed.

Falconclaw growled. "You won't be going until I say so."

Fernshade narrowed her eyes. "Since when did WindClan give orders to us on our own territory?"

"Since mouse-brained apprentices decided to walk all over the boundary!"

Rainpaw flinched. _Whatever they say, I am _not _mouse__-brained. _"Mouse-brain yourself. The scent marks aren't in the stream! It's no cat's territory!"

Bramblepaw growled and launched himself across the border, claws unsheathed. Fernshade shoved Rainpaw under a nearby bush. Fear thumping in her heart, she peeked in between the leaves and almost laughed at what she saw. Bramblepaw was pinned flat on the ground by Fernshade, who didn't even have her claws unsheathed. He struggled to get up, but Fernshade pressed him to the ground. "Don't think about trying that again." She hissed in his ear, then raised her paws to let him go.

Bramblepaw cast her a fearful look for wide-eyes, and scampered across the border. "Sorry again, Falconclaw." He muttered to his mentor. Falconclaw looked at him sternly.

"Next time, wait for the intruders to explain." He turned his harsh gaze to Fernshade and Rainpaw. "What _were _you doing on our border? Spying? Planning for and invasion? Attacking?"

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "For the last time, We didn't-" Fernshade flicked her tail over Rainpaw's mouth.

"This is my apprentice, Rainpaw. It's her first time out, so I was showing her the borders. If you hadn't noticed, she had slipped on a rock and fell in the stream. And it's as much your border as it is ours." She added pointedly.

Falconclaw snorted. "Just don't let it happen again."

Fernshade summoned Rainpaw with a flick of her tail. "Come on. Let's not spend any more time with these mouse-brained cats." She muttered. Rainpaw fell in line behind her, glancing back at the hostile group.

"That's right, Rain_kit_! Run back to hide in nursery!" Bramblepaw yowled, a smug expression on his face. Stormpaw just looked embarrassed. He turned back to mutter something to his brother, anger flashing in his eyes. _I wonder what he said? _She turned back to Fernshade, surprised to feel a tugging in her heart. _Why would I want to go back there? Weird... _

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Featherstar yowled. <em>It's going to be about the WindClan cats, <em>Rainpaw thought. _Since I already know what he'll say, maybe I should go to the medicine cat's den about that thorn in my pad. _She had stepped on one on the way back to camp. _It's huge! _

She rose to her paws and padded into the medicine den entrance. "Littlelight?" she softly meowed, and spotted the small golden she cat bending over a pile of herbs in the corner.

"Almost out of horsetail... mouse-dung! I need more borage. I'll ask one of the apprentices to get some later." She muttered. The medicine cat picked up a few leaves in her mouth, turned around and spotted Rainpaw. "What do you want?" She mumbled around the leaves in her mouth. Rainpaw winced as she held her paw up. "I've got a huge thorn in my pad. I trod on one in the forest."

"Apprentices, apprentices." Littlelight muttered, and spat out the leaves. "Give me your paw."

Rainpaw held it out and watched warily as the medicine cat licked her pad and got a firm grip on the thorn. "Now, this might hurt a bit..." Littlelight plucked the thorn out and Rainpaw felt a fresh wave of pain shoot up her paw. "Ow!" She hissed, and licked it. Littlelight nodded. "Good, good. Continue licking your paw and it will soon feel better."

Rainpaw paused in between licks. "Thanks." she meowed, and stood up. "I'm hungry."

Littlelight snorted. "Go get some food then." The medicine cat picked up her herbs and padded out of the den, still muttering.

Rainpaw licked her lips as she saw the plump mouse laying on top of the fresh-kill pile. Glancing around, she raced over to it and picked it up in her mouth, then settled down to eat it. She took an over-sized bite and began to ravenously chew, its musky flavor seeping over her tongue. "Little kits like you should chew more slowly." _Lionpaw. _

She glanced at the golden tom, eyes narrowed. "Can't you go an annoy someone else?" She hissed. He ignored the question and settled down with a squirrel. "And I'm an _apprentice_ like _you_, in case you hadn't noticed." She spat.

He smirked. "You're a little apprentice. I'm a big warrior."

"Oh, sure you are, Lion_paw_." She said sarcastically. "Yes, a quarter moon's difference is _so _far apart."

Lionpaw shrugged. "All I know is that-" "Lionpaw, shouldn't you be on a patrol?" a voice cut him off.

Rainpaw glanced behind her and saw another apprentice, Sagepaw. Lionpaw looked around and spotted the dusk patrol leaving. He glanced ruefully at his fresh-kill, then meowed, "I guess so." He tossed the uneaten squirrel back on the pile, then raced to catch up with the patrol.

"Thanks for getting rid of that arrogant furball." Rainpaw meowed, relieved. Sagepaw purred.

"Don't mention it. I'm always glad to help out a friend." the black tabby she cat leaned closer. "Don't tell, but Lionpaw isn't on the patrol."

Rainpaw stifled and amused purr. "Got it."

She buried the carcass of the mouse, then headed to the apprentices' den. Sunpaw and Thrushpaw were already in their nests, excitedly mewing to each other. They turned to Rainpaw as she padded in. "Is it true you got in a fight with a WindClan cat?" Sunpaw asked, eyes wide with admiration. "And that he was _way _bigger than you?" Thrushpaw added on.

Rainpaw glanced uncomfortably at the ground. "No... Well, sort of... A WindClan apprentice named Bramblepaw attacked us, but Fernshade stopped him and sent him squealing like a kit across the border."

Sunpaw gasped. "Wow, what did she do?!" Rainpaw smirked at the memory.

"She pinned him to the ground. That was it. He freaked out and ran back across the border."

Thrushpaw snickered. "That's what I would expect from a mouse-hearted WindClan cat."

Rainpaw bit back a sharp retort. _Wait, why do I want to defend WindClan in the first place? _She shook away the thought and changed the subject. "Where can I sleep?" Thrushpaw patted a nest close to his and Sunpaw's.

"We made this for you." Rainpaw glanced gratefully at her brother and sister. "Thanks." She hopped in her nest and sank into the soft moss. "Goodnight." She felt one of her littermates lick her head. "Before you go to sleep, we're all battle training tomorrow with Lionpaw."

Rainpaw inwardly groaned. _Ugh, not him again! _She flicked her ears to show that she had heard, and let herself fall into the depths of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's dream from StarClan will be in Italics!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rainpaw was swiftly running on grassy hills, faster than ever, the wind rushing through her whiskers. Her paws barely skimmed the ground, and exhilaration swept throughout her pelt. The night sky spread over the horizon, stretching far beyond view. Its grandness and inexplicable depths made Rainpaw feel small and insignificant. The stars twinkled and winked at her, their brightness lighting up parts of the sky. They formed unfamiliar beautiful patterns, all of them uncountable.<em>

_Rainpaw halted abruptly, her breath taken away by the beauty of what she saw. The moor broke off to a cliff, beyond that was a wondrous landscape. Forest blended into moor, __different hues of green dappling the ground. Shining rivers cut through the trees, silvery patterns flashing. In the middle was a shimmering lake. "Pretty, isn't it?" a soft voice purred beside her. She glanced up to find a pretty silver tabby she-cat looking at her. "My name is Silverstream." The she-cat continued. "I died a long time before you were born, when the Clan cats still lived in the old forest."_

_Rainpaw stared at Silverstream in awe. "Are... Are you from StarClan?" She squeaked. _

_"Indeed I am." She raised a paw and licked it. "But I was a cat just like you."_

_"Why would a StarClan cat visit _me_?" Rainpaw asked. Silverstream purred. _

_"Why not? We can choose who to visit, and I have chosen to visit you." Rainpaw felt like a kit._

_"Okay..."_

_"I have come bearing a warning." _

_"Oh." Rainpaw meowed, confused. _I haven't done anything against the warrior code...

_"You will walk a difficult path, young cat, that most do not have to endure. But you are a strong young she-cat, I'm sure you'll be fine." Silverstream fixed her gaze on the horizon, memories flashing behind her eyes._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Rainpaw asked. Silverstream looked at her with sorrow in her eyes._

_"I have walked a similar path. Though.. perhaps... yours will not end as tragically." _

_Rainpaw looked at the horizon, questions forming inside her, but her vision was fading. _I'm waking up, _she realized. she heard Silverstream's voice once again. "Love is a strange thing. Beautiful and kind, yet fierce and strong, as a mother's love for her kits." Rainpaw saw sunlight begin to filter into her vision._

_"May you find love wherever you are."_

**Whew! Another chapter done! Here's another poll! For the next chapter, would you like to hear:**

**- Stormpaw chewing out his brother for being mean to Rainpaw**

**- The Gathering with Rainpaw and her siblings and Stormpaw and his brother**

**- How the battle training went**

**- Or all three? Or two?**

**Please review!**


	4. Apologies

**It looks like the Gathering won! But I kind of want to do all three... So this chapter will be a mix of Stormpaw chewing out his brother and Rainpaw battle training. Hold onto your tails, folks, because shortly (as in a few minutes) I'll be posting the next chapter which will contain the Gathering!**

**And here are a bunch of cookies for getting me to 23 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much guys! My goal this time is 2-7 more reviews. I would love to get to 40 before school starts again!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Just an apology: I wrote most of this when I had just woken up and was still half-asleep and the other bit when I was multitasking... So hopefully it's not too bad...**

**:)**

**Chapter 3**

Stormpaw glared at his brother as Rainpaw left. "Did you have to be that mean?" Bramblepaw started at him in surprise.

"But she's from an enemy Clan! _And_ she crossed the border!" He meowed. Stormpaw rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

"Ths stream might be the border, _however_, we put our marks on the banks." Stormpaw explained slowly, "That concludes that the river is no cat's territory. Anyone can drink from it. Or fall in it."

Bramblepaw snorted. "Why do you have to be so logical?! Whatever." He flicked his tail and stomped away. _Mouse-brain_. Stormpaw glanced back to where Rainpaw had disappeared, surprised to feel his heart tugging him across the border. He kept his paws fixated in place. Thoughts raced across his mind._ So Rainkit is Rain_paw _now. It was good to say hi again. Well, that wasn't a great way to say hello, but at least I saw her again. I hope we'll both be at the Gathering tomorrow. I wonder if she thinks this much about me as I do about her. Wait, what?!_

"Stormpaw, hurry up!" Brampblepaw called. Stormpaw reluctantly turned away from the border and followed his brother.

"If she's at the Gathering, apologize to her."

Bramblepaw sighed. "Fine." He grunted, and quickened his pace. "Race you back to camp!" Stormpaw followed, picking up his speed until his was rushing over the grass as fast as the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Training (The Next Afternoon)<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainpaw purred with amusement as Sunpaw tackled Lionpaw and pinned him to the ground. <em>Who's the kit now, huh?<em> Lionpaw gaped at her and thrust his hind paws on the ground, trying to get a good pawhold and flip himself over. But Sunpaw pressed him flat on the ground and held him steady. He was defeated.

"Great job, Sunpaw!" Ashwhisker meowed to his apprentice. "Now, Lionpaw, what could you have done differently?" Rainpaw swiveled her gaze to him.

Lionpaw stuck his nose in the air. "Sunpaw cheated." He meowed simply, unable to admit his own defeat. Rainpaw glared at him. _Stuck-up mouse-brained arrogant furball! _Sunpaw gasped and leaped on him. "_I_ didn't cheat. You're just embarrassed you were beaten by a new apprentice!"

_Go Sunpaw! _Rainpaw silently cheered. Ashwhisker stared warningly at the golden tom. "Be careful what you say. I'm going to talk to Featherstar about your ridiculous behavior. For now, go back to camp and clean the elder's den."

Lionpaw, shocked, stared at him. "You're... You're not serious?" Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes and glared at the golden tom.

"Go." As soon as Lionpaw padded out of sight, he turned back to the large group of apprentices. "We're going to take part in a practice battle today, which I like to call "Defend the Camp." He meowed. Rainpaw glanced around at all the apprentices. _Okay, so there are my siblings, me, Treepaw, Grasspaw, Larkpaw, Copperpaw, Coalpaw, Mossypaw and Sagepaw. _

"This is how the game works. We split into two teams." He flicked his tail around the group. "Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, Treepaw, Grasspaw, and Coalpaw, you are on this team. Go stand over by that hazel bush."

Rainpaw whispered to Sunpaw, "Good luck." Sunpaw nodded and raced away.

"The rest of you stand over by that fern." Rainpaw raced over to the bush with her teammates, ready to begin.

Ashwhisker explained the rules. "The hazel bush is one team's camp, while the fern bush is the other team's camp. You each want to capture each other's camp." Rainpaw followed everything he said, letting each detail sink into her brain. "The first cat to reach the other's camp wins. You want to defend your camp. Understand?" All of the apprentices nodded. "There will be no unsheathed claws or biting." The apprentices nodded again, eager to get on to fighting.

"Begin."

Rainpaw whispered, only loud enough for her team to hear, "Mossypaw and Larkpaw, guard the ferns." The two cats nodded and moved into position. "Let's go." She crept forward, eyeing the opposing team. _Maybe if I sneak around behind it I can reach the hazel bush... _She quickly explained her plan to Copperpaw and Sagepaw, who agreed to cover her.

Copperpaw rushed forward at the bush, and her brother sprang to stop her. They fell into a yowling tussle, while Rainpaw snuck behind a tree overhanging the hazel. She silently clawed her way up the rough bark, and balanced on the tree branch. It was way more wobbly than she expected.

_Okay, Rainpaw, kept it steady, go nice and slowly..._ The wind tossed the branch side-to-side and she slipped on the branch and let out a startled yowl. "Help!"

* * *

><p>Thrushpaw watched his sister land with a <em>thump<em> on the ground and cry out, "Ow!"

He raced over to Rainpaw's side, worry written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

Rainpaw nodded, looking more annoyed than in pain. "Mouse-brained thorn." She mumbled and licked her paw. Ashwhisker padded over and glanced at Rainpaw with concern.

"Rainpaw, go straight to the medicine cat's den and get that treated." He ordered.

Rainpaw glared at him. "Didn't you hear me say I'm fine?! Okay, I'll go." She added when Ashwhisker began to look hurt. He sighed and turned back to the apprentices.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw limped into the medicine cat's den. "I got another thorn." She announced, and held out her paw once Littlelight padded over.<p>

The medicine cat snorted and muttered, "How many thorns have you picked up?"

"All the thorns in the forest!" Rainpaw joked, trying to lighten up the other cat. She flinched as Littlelight plucked out the thorn with expert teeth, and began to lick her paw. "Thanks." She meowed, and limped back out of the den.

The training group was already back, choosing their share of prey. Rainpaw stalked up to almost empty pile and sniffed the remains. "Wanna share a squirrel with me?" A voice behind her purred. She spun around and spotted Ashwhisker uncertainly patting a juicy squirrel with his paw. Rainpaw's mouth watered at the sight of it laying on the forest floor.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, and they settled down on either side of it. Rainpaw took a huge bite and mumbled, "How'd the rest of training go?"

Ashwhisker twitched his whiskers with amuesment. "Sagepaw launched herself over Thrushpaw and reached the hazel bush. Your team won."

Rainpaw gave a jubilant leap in the air. "We won! Yes!" And settled down almost as quickly to bite off the last piece of squirrel. "Thanks Ashwhisker!" She meowed, and raced across the clearing.

_Where is Fernshade? I've got something to ask her. S_he stopped beside Sunpaw, who was waltzing into the apprentices den. "Have you seen Fernshade anywhere?"

She panted. Sunpaw shook her head, then meowed, "If you're wondering whether or not we're going to the gathering, we are." _That answers my question. Yes! _

* * *

><p>Rainpaw sped down the shoreline of the lake, paws thrumming against the ground. "Race you to the island!" She called to Copperpaw. The she-cat purred and chased after her. The night sky opened up its magnificence while numerous stars sparkled, winking at the excited apprentice and reminding her of her dream.<p>

She thrust her paws forwards, willing them to move faster on the ground. Soon she was racing the wind, her paws barely skimming the pebbly shore. She glanced back at her competitor, when suddenly she tripped over something soft and was flung to the ground in a flurry of whiskers and tails.

"Watch it!" A gruff meow warned. Rainpaw glanced up and seethed with embarrassment when she saw the deputy watching her sternly.

"Sorry, Boulderfur." She mewed and backed away. the deputy shook his head and continued walking.

Soon they reached the tree-bridge. Rainpaw felt nervousness bubble up inside her as she watched the cats climb up the log and make their way over to the island. _How will I ever get over? _

"Climb up and over." A voice murmured. "I'll be right behind you." She glanced beside her and found her mother looking at her lovingly.

"Thanks, Flowerstem." Her mother nodded and nosed her up the tree trunk. Rainpaw unsheathed her claws and gripped the slippery log. All the bark had been rubbed off after years of using it, and water from the lake was lapping hungrily at the bottom of the trunk. The deep, dark water quivered and the waves reached up to grab the tree. Rainpaw shivered and sprang over the log, relieved when she made it to the other side. She turned to Flowerstem. "What do I do now?"

Flowerstem purred. "Go into the island and meet the other apprentices." Rainpaw squeaked with joy and raced through the bushes to the center of the island. What she saw took her breath away. _So. Many. Cats. _Different cat scent wafted in and out of her nose. The felines wove around in the crowd, mingling with each other and talking. The ThunderClanners broke up and scattered about in the huge crowd.

"We're t-tagging along with you, if you d-don't mind." A nervous voice stuttered. Rainpaw cast a look behind her to find Sunpaw and Thrushpaw chasing after her. Thrushpaw looked overwhelmed, while Sunpaw stared at the cats around her with wonder.

"Alright, follow me." Rainpaw meowed, and kept walking towards the center.

"Where are we going?" Sunpaw called.

"I'm finding apprentices." Rainpaw answered without looking back. _Is Stormpaw here? Please please please please let him be at the Gathering! _She scanned the clearing for a gray tabby pelt. _There! _A gray tabby apprentice was crouching with a group of other apprentices Rainpaw had never seen before. She padded up, forgetting about her siblings.

"-and then the badger lumbered away and we were safe!" A ginger she cat was meowing as Rainpaw crept up. She sat down in between a silver she cat and gray tom. The she cat looked at her in surprise.

"You're new, aren't you." She meowed. Rainpaw felt self-conscious as all the apprentices turned to look at her. Stormpaw looked up from his conversation with the ginger she cat and flicked his tail.

"Hi Rainpaw." His gaze was unreadable.

Rainpaw felt butterflies tickle her stomach. "Hi Stormpaw." She whispered. _What's wrong with me? This is so unlike my usual self! _She forced the nervous feeling down and lifted her head. "Nice to see you again." She meowed more clearly.

She felt a tail tap her head, and turned to see Sunpaw staring at her. "You _know_ him?" She meowed questioningly.

Rainpaw felt embarrassed. _Oh yeah, that's right. I didn't tell her about the tunnels... _"I... I saw him on a patrol..."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes and gave Rainpaw a look that said, "Whatever." And pranced away to Stormpaw. Rainpaw followed, then checked to make sure Thrushpaw was with them.

He was looking wide-eyed at a pretty gray she cat. "Hey.. I'm new. I mean, my name isn't new, it's Thrushpaw, but..." He trailed off, looking embarrassed. The apprentice purred. "I'm Lilypaw, a new ShadowClan apprentice. Nice to meet you." He continued to chat with her, so Rainpaw abandoned him to talk and padded over to Stormpaw, thinking, _Toms! _

"-And I caught a really big squirrel on my first day out as an apprentice." Sunpaw boasted as Rainpaw sat down beside her and Stormpaw. "And I sneaked out of camp once as a kit. And I was attacked by a fox. And I..." Rainpaw drowned out her sister's repetitive talking and focused on Stormpaw. He was watching Sunpaw with an almost impatient look. He shuffled his paws and glanced at Rainpaw with an expression the begged, _help me!_

Stormpaw was saved as a call rung out, "Let the Gathering begin!" A silver she cat crouched on a branch of an oak tree, staring out over the Clan cats. "I will go first!" She yowled.

"Who's that?" Rainpaw hissed to Stormpaw.

"That's Silverstar, my leader." He answered. "And Reedstar, the RiverClan leader, is that brown tom. Marshstar of ShadowClan is that she cat." Rainpaw nodded And focused on what the WindClan leader was saying.

"We drove out a fox a few sunrises ago. It headed for your territory, Featherstar." _I wonder if it was the same one that chased me? _

Featherstar squeezed his mouth into a straight line. "We'll keep an eye out for it." He replied curtly.

Silverstar nodded her head and looked out over the cats. "We have two new apprentices. Stormpaw and Bramblepaw are now training as loyal WindClan warriors."

Rainpaw cheered as loudly as she could for Stormpaw, and gave him a friendly flick of her tail. He ducked his head, clearly pleased.

Marshstar paced forward next. "All is well with ShadowClan. We have a new apprentice, Lilypaw!" The Clan cats cheered and called out her name. Rainpaw glanced around and spotted the she cat with her head lifted high. As the cheers died down, Marshstar meowed, "ShadowClan has nothing more to report."

Reedstar puffed out his chest. "We have a new warrior! Rainpool has completed her training." The cats yowled, "Rainpool, Rainpool, Rainpool!" Rainpaw twitched her whiskers. _We have a similar name! Cool! _

Featherstar glanced around the island, then meowed, "We have _three _new apprentices. Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, and Rainpaw are now training to be ThunderClan warriors."

Rainpaw felt embarrassment seep up in her, but determined not to show it she lifted her head proudly. "Great job." Stormpaw whispered in her ear. She glanced at him, surprised to see an emotion flash in his eyes. _Happiness? Excitement? Affection?!_ It was gone before she could be sure.

"Other than that, we have nothing else to report." Featherstar, followed by the other leaders, leaped down from the branch. The cats began to mix again, and Rainpaw heard an embarrassed voice mew, "Hey, Rainpaw." She turned around, and spotted Bramblepaw.

The fur lifted on her spine, and she growled. "What do _you_ want." She spat, then suddenly remember the truce. With great effort, she forced the fur to lay flat on her spine and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Bramblepaw averted his gaze. "I... I just wanted to say..." Suddenly he sat up striaght and looked Rainpaw directly in the eyes. "I apologize for my behavior at the border." He meowed clearly. "It was wrong of me and I ask for your forgiveness."

Rainpaw blinked, surprised. She hadn't expected him to say that. Warmth crept up in her, and she dipped her head. "Well then, Bramblepaw, I forgive you."

Bramblepaw looked relieved. "Thank you. I'll look forward to when we meet again."

Rainpaw twitched her whiskers. "As will I."

"ThunderClan, we are leaving!" Featherstar's cry echoed across the clearing. Rainpaw tossed Bramblepaw a regretful glance. "I've got to go." She meowed. "Bye!"

Bramblepaw flicked his tail. "Bye!"

Rainpaw whipped around and chased after her already leaving Clanmates. Suddenly she was aware of someone beside her. "Tomorrow. Moonhigh. The border." Stormpaw hissed, then abruptly stopped. Rainpaw nodded and flexed her muscles, racing out of the clearing.

**For some reason, that took a long time to write. I have a poll on my profile about what you want to see next. Please check it out!**


	5. Meetings

**It looks like Stormpaw and Rainpaw meeting up won! Just saying, on the poll, I put a battle, and then I realized that would be pointless considering that the Clans hadn't provoked one another. But there will DEFINITELY be a battle in this story. Most definitely. :) Ooooooo and I added a little thing in the the last chapter with Bramblepaw and Rainpaw and Ashwhisker and Rainpaw! Heh heh. So who can guess the toms that will like Rainpaw?**

**I'm so happy! I'm only at chapter 4 and I have 28 reviews! Thank you times a million!**

**FYI, I am putting my other warriors story "Rise of the Clans: The Awakening" on hold until I finish this.**

**xxsnow- Thank you! Here is the update!**

**LakeStream- Thanks! I had no idea how I was gonna write this at first, but, here it is!**

**Hawkclaw of thunderclan- I'll get them up right away! :)**

**ZM- :D**

**Amberflame805- Awwww thanks! Is it really that good? I smiled really big at your review! :D**

***tosses a million cookies and invisible plushies at reviewers***

**Chapter 4**

_What's the harm in going to meet him? I mean, it's not like it'll hurt our Clans, right..? _Rainpaw pushed the thoughts out of her mind and sped towards the border. She leaped over a log barring her path and raced across the leaf-covered ground. _I know it's against the warrior code and all... but... whatever. _She stopped beside the stream that marked the border. _Where is he? _

"Look up." meowed an amused voice. Rainpaw peered up into the topmost branches of an oak.

"Okay, Stormpaw, come out. I know you're up there." The tabby tom blinked at her, before dropping down one branch at a time to land on the ground.

"Where did you learn to climb like that?" Rainpaw asked, impressed. Stormpaw launched himself from a low branch and landed on the ground next to her. He gave his pelt a few swift licks.

"Before I found the tunnels, I would sneak out and practice climbing trees." He looked embarrassed._Why would he? There's no need to, anyways. _

Rainpaw purred. "How long have you been coming to the tunnels?"

Stormpaw glanced around, then mewed softly in her ear, "Three moons."

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so secretive? There is no one here but you and me." Stormpaw ducked his head.

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"This isn't how you usually act..."

"Yeah? How would you know how I usually act? We're from different Clans, after all."

Rainpaw started in surprise. "You were so calm when we first met. You hardly showed any emotion. And now just _look_ at you!"

Stormpaw scuffled his paws. "Yeah... Well... Let's not talk about that right now."

"What ever you say, Storm_star_."

Stormpaw snorted, then scampered up a nearby tree. "I have an idea." He announced. Rainpaw tilted her head to the side. "I'm the leader, and you can be my deputy."

Rainpaw narrowed her eyes. "What if _I_ want to be leader?"

"I'm leader. And I name you... uh... Rainfall." Stormpaw hopped to the ground. "ShadowClan is attacking! Hurry! Gather the Clan and we will fight!"

Rainpaw batted at a pretend enemy. "Take that, you mouse-hearts!" She yowled. "Crow-food eating vermin!"

Stormpaw suddenly stopped clawing at a fern bush and meowed, "We should make up a Clan together, and whenever we meet we can use that Clan name."

Rainpaw nodded. "I like that idea." She agreed.

"Er, what about a name?" Stormpaw asked.

Rainpaw frowned for a moment, but an idea came to her head. "How about LightningClan, since it was made by Stormpaw and Rainpaw?"

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that is a great name." He licked his paw and began to wash his ears. "It would be interesting if there was another Clan at the lake."

Rainpaw nodded, and sat down, annoyed that Stormpaw obviously didn't want to play-fight anymore.

"Are we going to get back to our fight or what?" Rainpaw asked.

Stormpaw purred. "Sure." He meowed, bunching his muscles. "LightningClan, attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thrushpaw's POV<strong>

"Why are you so tired?" Thrushpaw asked his sister. Rainpaw just shrugged.

"I've been training hard." She mewed sleepily, letting out a huge yawn. Thrushpaw looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe you can get a long sleep tonight. Seeing that you weren't in your nest last night. Or the night before. Or for about a moon, in fact."

Rainpaw kept her chin lifted high, although Thrushpaw was sure he could detect a flash of guilt in her eyes. "And don't tell me you were enjoying the late evenings."

She glanced at the ground uncomfortably. "I like to go on midnight hunts, that's all." Thrushpaw felt hotly aware that his sister was lying to him.

"For a moon? You should have dropped your prey on the pile." He said smoothly, relieved that his mew didn't tremble.

"Yes... Well..." Rainpaw scuffled the ground, breaking off, then glancing to the side. "Hey, look! There's Ashwhisker. I'm going to go talk to him." She scampered away from Thrushpaw leaving him alone by the apprentices' den. _Where has she been?_

He stared after her uncertainly, and reluctantly stood and and paced over to the fresh-kill pile. Thrushpaw looked longingly at a juicy mouse, large for leaf-fall season. _I've already fed the elders, so I suppose I can eat this. _He started to it, just a Mossypaw picked it up and settled down.

She must've noticed his forlorn expression, because she waved her tail invitingly at him. "Want to share? I can't finish it all by myself." Thrushpaw felt his mouth water.

"Sure!" He mewed gratefully and settled down on the opposite side of the mouse.

Thrushpaw let her take the first bite, then sank his teeth in the still warm prey. "Tasty." He mumbled. Soon they had finished, and the sun had begun to set.

"See you later." He meowed to Mossypaw, and pranced into the apprentices' den. Most of the apprentices were in there, and Rainpaw was already curled up in her nest.

Thrushpaw slid into his across from her, keeping his ears pricked in case she left again. Soon enough, as the sun sunk behind the horizon and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky, he heard rustling in Rainpaw's nest. He opened his eyes just enough to see her slide out of the den, glancing nervously around her.

As soon as the rustling stopped, he rose to his paws and padded out of the den. _I'm going to get to the bottom of her disappearances, once and for all._


	6. Just A Dream

**ScipioPB- Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! XD Let's see what happens next!**

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- First of all, I love your pen name! :)**

**Second of all, thank you for the review! It really meant a lot.**

**ZM- :)**

**xxsnow- dun dun dun! Cliffffffffffffffff-hangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr (imagine me singing this is in a really exaggerated opera voice) Thanks! :)**

**LakeStream- Let's see what Thrushpaw does!**

**Amberflame805- Thank youuuuuuuuu! :)**

**Yay 34 reviews! *Does awkward happy dance* Oh yeah!**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing! :3**

**Chapter 5**

Thrushpaw swiftly glanced around the clearing, before racing across to the dirt-place tunnel. _Mouse-dung!_ He hissed inwardly as he careened into a bramble bush. _Now I have probably thorns all over me!_ He glanced at his fur, surprised to see only a couple of brambles sticking to the edges of his long, fluffy fur. He shook out his pelt, and continued after Rainpaw.

Thrushpaw sniffed the ground, trying to pick up her scent. It was just clinging to a fern bush. _So she went this way..._ He raised his head in the direction she went. "The WindClan border." He mewed aloud, mystified. Thrushpaw padded slowly forwards, trying to find her trail, then began to sprint as it led steadily towards the border.

He slowed to a halt as he heard rustling in a holly bush. "Fox-dung!" A cat cried from inside. "I missed it!" Rainpaw came backing out from the bush, her tortoiseshell fur sticking up everywhere. "Stupid rabbit." She muttered, and began to lick her paws. Thrushpaw glanced around awkwardly, then let out a small cough. Rainpaw spun around, neck fur sticking up. Then she relaxed as she spotted Thrushpaw, although her tail still bristled.

"Er... Hi Thrushpaw." She meowed. "What are you doing here? I was just hunting." She seemed to add on the last part very quickly. Thrushpaw again felt as though she was not telling the full truth.

"Same as you." He angled his ears toward the holly bush. "I suppose you lost a rabbit."

Rainpaw sighed plaintively. "It was a nice, plump one too. It could have fed the queens."

Thrushpaw tensed, scenting that the rabbit had returned. "You can have a chance to get it back now." He dropped into a crouch, Rainpaw doing the same. "Wait here. I'll sneak around and drive it to you." Rainpaw nodded, then flattened herself even further to the ground.

Thrushpaw placed one paw slowly after another, carefully attempting to step on the leaf-mold without making it crackle. The rabbit was feeding on a few leaves, ears twitching as it listened for danger. _Well, Rabbit. _He thought, still stalking, _You will find the danger. _Suddenly he let out a ferocious snarl and landed directly behind the rabbit. It shot him one terrified glance and pelted away, straight for Rainpaw's claws. It let out a shrill squeal, and he heard Rainpaw yowl triumphantly through a mouthful of fur. "I got it!"

Thrushpaw dashed up to his sister. "Great job! I'll come with you back to the camp, if you'd like." He wanted to see Rainpaw's reaction.

Regret flashed briefly in her eyes, and she glanced around to the WindClan border. "I was going to hunt more, but I suppose..." She turned around and padded in the direction of camp, tail flicking with annoyance. Thrushpaw watched her carefully. The way her eyes had looked sadly at the border, how her trail had led directly to it, how her tail was now dragging in the dust. Something was definitely wrong. _And whatever that is, _he vowed, _I will get to the bottom of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

Rainpaw seethed with annoyance and regret. She had been on her way to see Stormpaw, and had decided to hunt along the way. But her nosy brother had obviously decided to follow her. Luckily he had found her before she had met with Stormpaw, so she didn't have to explain what she was doing hanging out with a WindClan tom. Thrushpaw was padded behind her now, stumbling every now and then with the weight of the rabbit.

She sniffed and raised her head, unwilling to show her emotions. But Thrushpaw had probably seen it anyways. She sighed, losing her feisty demeanor for a moment. _I guess I'll have to see him after the Gathering tomorrow. If I'm even going. _She followed the path into camp and stepped into the ravine. Everything was quiet and peaceful, the chilly leaf-fall night air wreathing around Rainpaw. She welcomed the clear, crisp air into her lungs, feeling it ruffle her fur and fill her pelt.

Thrushpaw teetered over to the almost-empty fresh-kill pile, and dropped the rabbit on top. Rainpaw snorted as he tripped over a squirrel and careened to the floor, bumping his nose. "Ow." He muttered, and drew himself to his paws. "I'm going back to my nest." He muttered to Rainpaw, staring at her through narrowed eyes. Rainpaw felt confusion bubble up inside her. _What was _that _all about?! _

Thrushpaw had already reached the den, and Rainpaw soon followed him. He was still looking at her through slitted eyes, the fainest gleam in them.

Rainpaw decided to ignore him and settled down into her nest. She rested her tail over her nose, and looked up at the stars. They were peeking through leaves, shining as brightly as ever. _Goodnight. _She mewed inwardly, showing a huge yawn to Thrushpaw. He rolled his eyes, then closed his lids. Rainpaw let herself sink into the depths of sleep, darkness overtaking her mind.

_Rainpaw was loping across an unending hill. It steadily sloped upwards, becoming more jagged and rocky and she ran. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. She was surrounded by thorns on all sides. The sun shone down on her back, scorching and hot. A burning scent tickled her nose. The sun was shooting its rays at a nearby thorn bush, alighting it on fire. Suddenly the whole bush was caught aflame, blazing and surrounding her on all sides. As the flames attacked her fur, pain seared her body and filled her vision. A voice whispered in her ear, filled with sorrow and fear. "Beware the blazing sun." It subsided, until it was no more than a breath. "For even though it brings warmth, it can also bring scorching flames." _

Suddenly the dream ended, leaving Rainpaw breathless and shocked. _Wha... What. Was. That?! _She thought, fear trickling through her pelt. Eyes blinked at her from the corner of the den. "You okay?" Rainpaw nodded.

"Just a dream." She muttered, and licked a paw. The eyes narrowed at her. They were ice blue. Freezing. And startling. And unfamiliar. Whose were they? Definitely not any of her Clan's or Stormpaw's eyes. Suddenly the cat snarled and slashed his claws at her flank, glinting white in the dim moonlight. Rainpaw gasped and leaped back, only just avoiding the claws. Suddenly countless other eyes opened, malice flashing in them. They leaped on Rainpaw and pinned her down. She was only able to yowl one sentence before they covered her mouth with a tail.

"ThunderClan! We're under attack!"

**And cue the cliffhanger!**


	7. Safe

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- The Chapter is up! :) THX! :D**

**Guest- thank you! I smiled so big at your review!**

**Amberflame805- heh heh two cliffhangers in a row XD**

**Eaglestar of Ionia- Thanks!**

**LakeStream- One of those guesses is correct!**

**Ocean of My Existence- thank you! :) Here is the update!**

**ScipioPB- oh no! *turns into a cat* We must fight off the intruders! XD**

**ZM- LightningClan and the scorching sun are not related, but you will eventually find out what the scorching sun means. Go Rainpaw too!**

**You guys get cookies and plushies!**

**BWA HA HA HA HA HA TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A DAY! I'm done blabbering now.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunpaw's POV<strong>

"ThunderClan, we're under attack!"

Sunpaw awoke with a start to the sound of Rainpaw's terrified voice. She struggled to get to her paws and open her eyes, seeing the other apprentices do the same. "Help!" Came a muffled meow. Sunpaw spun around, trying to find her sister.

"Rainpaw!" She yowled. "Where are you?!" Suddenly claws slashed across her flank. Sunpaw gasped in agony, feeling blood begin to leak down her side. The claws lashed forwards again, but this time Sunpaw managed to avoid them. She narrowed her eyes, beginning to get used to the dark. A large group of cats- rogues or loners by the smell of them- had pinned Rainpaw to the ground. Rainpaw struggled underneath them, but the rogues held her still.

"Get away from my sister!" Sunpaw shrieked, slowly unsheathing her claws. She felt someone nudge her in the side, and quickly glanced around to find her denmates had formed a battle line beside her.

Sagepaw stepped forwards. She hissed at the intruders, eyes narrowed. "Get out of here, or you're dead." She spat. The rogues snickered among themselves.

"And what will a little cat like you do about it?" A large black tom sneered.

Sagepaw exchanged one, long look with her denmates, then looked back at the cats. "This." She yowled, and cannoned herself straight into the tom. He was clearly taken by surprise. The other apprentices dashed after her, leaping on different cats.

Sunpaw locked eyes with a small tabby tom about her age. She bared her teeth, and leaped onto his back. They fell into a writhing, screeching tussle, fighting with claws unsheathed and teeth ripping. This was no training session. They were fighting for victory.

The screeching must have brought the other cats out of their dens, because Mossflame attacked the tom Sunpaw was fighting, sending him flying away with a single swipe. Sunpaw inwardly seethed with annoyance. _I could have defeated him on my own! _She pushed the thought down and mewed a quick thanks, and turned back to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

Rainpaw scored her claws across the flank of a brown tabby, eyes narrowed in anger. The tabby flinched and rounded on her, teeth bared. "You'll never win!" She hissed, and Rainpaw snarled.

She leaped onto the tabby's back, slicing her extended claws into her fur. She yowled in agony, preparing to roll over in an attempt to throw Rainpaw off. Rainpaw unhooked her claws, watching the tabby fall over with the unexpected weight change. She then launched herself onto the cat's unprotected underbelly, ready to claw her fur off. The cat was prepared, though, and flung Rainpaw off with one strong kick of her hind legs. Rainpaw sailed through the air with nothing to brace her paws on, and landed next to the nettle patch.

She lay, dazed, and watched the tabby stalk up to her. Her expression was close to a sneer, eyes narrowed in hatred. She pinned Rainpaw to the ground, eyes fixated on Rainpaw's throat. She lowered her head to deliver the killing bite, when suddenly she sprang back with a yowl of fury. Lionpaw had latched himself onto the she-cat's tail, chomping down hard with gleaming teeth.

Rainpaw watched in shock as he swiped her over the ears and clawed at her face. The cat shot him a terrified glance and raced out of the clearing, followed by a few of her fellow rogues. She slowly sat up and stared at Lionpaw. "What... Why..." She stopped speaking and gaped at him, too lost for words.

Lionpaw growled. "I would do that for any of my Clanmates." He turned around and stalked away, leaving Rainpaw to look after him. _Why did he do that for me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thrushpaw's POV<strong>

Thrushpaw looked around the remains of camp. The thorn tunnel had been absolutely trampled. Blood and fur were everywhere, and cats lay panting and licking their wounds. Littlelight hurried from cat to cat, paw wrapped in cobwebs. Quailkit was hurrying behind her, grasping herbs in his tiny jaws.

Thrushpaw looked around for his siblings. Sunpaw was boasting, as usual, to Lionpaw about how she defeated a tom twice her size. Rainpaw was crouching in a corner, looking utterly shocked.

He padded up to his sister and prodded her with a claw. "Hey Rainpaw. Are you all right?" Rainpaw slowly shifted her gaze to him, a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm fine... I just-" Suddenly she swayed on her paws and collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. Thrushpaw felt anxiety and fear rise in his throat.

"Littlelight! Come over here! Rainpaw's hurt!"

The medicine cat spat out a wad of leaves and pressed them into a wound on Boulderfur's shoulder. "Can't you see we all are?" She grunted crossly, then started over.

Her eyes widened as she saw Rainpaw. "Quick! Get me horsetail and more cobwebs!" Unsure who she was talking to, Thrushpaw looked around, then spotted Quailkit racing into the medicine den.

He focused his attention on his sister. Her breathing was low and shallow, and blood was slowly pooling around her. Suddenly he heard a gasp.

"My kit!" Flowerstem rushed over to Rainpaw's side, urgently covering her face in licks. "Wake up, Rainpaw!" She wailed, and nosed Rainpaw's flank. The she-cat made no reply.

Littlelight nosed the anxious queen out of the way. "I'm working here!" She hissed, then began to chew herbs. Once she had them in a pulp, she spat them out and pressed them into a wound on Rainpaw's side. "She's in shock." Littlelight added more quietly. "I need her to chew up these thyme leaves." She propped Rainpaw up against the edge of the stone hollow, and shoved pulped thyme leaves in her mouth. She began to massage Rainpaw's throat, making sure the leaves were swallowed.

Suddenly Rainpaw spluttered and opened her eyes. She stared into the eyes of her anxious mother. "I'm alright, Flowerstem." She rasped, though she was clearly in pain.

Littlelight nudged Quailkit, who had just returned. "See to her until I'm done." She whispered. More loudly she added, "Rainpaw, go inside my den and stay there for two sunrises. You need to rest."

For once, Rainpaw didn't argue, just slowly padded into the den. Her tail drooped, and her eyes were half-closed in exhaustion. Thrushpaw watched his sister go, anxiety fading. It was clear she was just over-tired. _And from what, I wonder?_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Thrushpaw dashed to the Highledge as the familiar summons rang out.

Featherstar was seated on the top, a long scratch still leaking blood. Most cats had already gathered, and Thrushpaw sat next to Sagepaw and Copperpaw.

"We have just won a battle," Featherstar began. _I think we know that, _Thrushpaw thought to himself. "And many cats are wounded. However, we must prove to the other Clans that we are strong!" Meows of agreement came from the crowd, but Thrushpaw was confused. _Surely they cannot already know we were attacked? It has barely been a few heartbeats! _"We will attend the Gathering tomorrow, and bring our least injured cats with us. Boulderfur," He addressed his deputy, "Later, organize the Gathering patrol. For now, I can turn my heart to a lighter duty." The Clan whispered among themselves, wondering what would happen.

"Sagepaw, please step forwards."

Sagepaw gasped. "Me?" She mewed, obviously surprised. Thrushpaw nudged her.

"Go on." He whispered. Sagepaw uncertainly glanced around, then padded to the foot of the rock where Featherstar was waiting.

"This cat fought bravely in the battle. Sagepaw led her denmates when they were in trouble, bringing them to fight together. She deserves her warrior name."

Sagepaw scuffled the ground. "This apprentice has trained hard in the ways of a warrior, and I name her Sageflight." The newly named Sageflight respectfully licked her leader's shoulder, while he rested his muzzle on her head. Then Sageflight jumped back.

"Sageflight! Sageflight! Sageflight!" The cats cheered enthusiastically. Thrushpaw knew Sageflight had joined ThunderClan as a rogue, but she had earned her place within the Clan.

Sageflight leaped down from the rock and was surrounded by her Clanmates, receiving words of congratulations. "You have to guard the camp tonight." Hawktalon reminded her gruffly, with a hint of humor in his voice. Sageflight flicked him with her tail.

"I know, mouse-brain." She teased. Thrushpaw felt excited for his friend, but a nagging thought that had been on his mind for days pestered his brain. _Where has Rainpaw _really_ been sneaking off to?_


	8. Visit

**xxsnow- Yeah I like Thrushpaw too. Thanks!**

**ZM- So true!**

**LakeStream- Here's the next chappie!**

**Amberflame805- XD *noms on plushie and cuddles cookie* XDXDXD**

**XLorienXWarriorsX- Thanks! Here is another chapter!**

**Lightningsplash- Thanks!  
><strong>

**48 reviews! YAY! Let's make it to 50! I'd love to make it to 55 before school starts!**

**Chapter 7**

**Stormpaw's POV**

Stormpaw impatiently waited at the tree-bridge, excitement sweeping over his pelt. The island stood in the lake, full moon shining down onto it. He could just make out the shapes of moving cats scattered on the bank or pushing through the bushes. _I hope Rainpaw will be there, _he thought eagerly. He hadn't seen her last night, and he had started to get worried.

Finally Bramblepaw leaped onto the trunk, clawing his way along the bark. Stormpaw followed him, and was relieved when he made it to the shore without falling in the cold, dark water.

He raced into the clearing, but slowed when he smelled ThunderClan hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly he felt a pelt brush against his side. "Hey Stormpaw." Meowed a high-pitched voice. Stormpaw inwardly sighed, then faced his Clanmate, Runningpaw. She was staring at him strangely, eyes sparking with some emotion.

She glanced from side to side, then meowed loudly, "Wanna go sit and talk?"

Stormpaw shivered. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. Her obvious flirtations never worked on him.

"Looo, uh, Runningpaw." He began, when suddenly a bright golden pelt pushed in between the two cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunpaw's POV<strong>

She found herself staring at _him_. His neat gray pelt shone in the moonlight, green eyes giving away nothing. He must be feeling it too. _Love_.

She had noticed him looking uncomfortable talking to that she-cat... _What was her name? Flypaw? Swimmingpaw? Oh yeah, Runningpaw!_ ... And had decided to barge her out of the way and talk to him.

And there they were.

Sunpaw flashed Stormpaw her best purr, hoping he would notice her. "Hi Stormpaw!" She squealed. Stormpaw glanced around and slowly backed away, looking a bit startled. Surely he remembered her!

"Uh... Hi?" He meowed slowly.

Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "Remember me? Sunpaw? The one who was telling you all her great accomplishments last Gathering?"

Stormpaw snorted. "Yes, I remember, O great leader." He meowed sarcastically. Sounds a lot like Rainpaw. Sunpaw pushed away the thought.

"Have you seen Rainpaw?" He mewed hopefully. Was that _affection_ in his eyes? Sunpaw thought with horror. With a flick of her tail, she pushed away the suspicion. _No, it can't be. _We're_ supposed to be in love. _

"Rainpaw's back at camp. She lost a lot of blood after the battle, and is recovering. She should be back in training in a half-moon. Did I tell you I defeated a rogue twice my size and strength? After I sent him squealing into the bushes, I took on a tabby with very long claws. And then I attack a tortoiseshell. And a silver cat. And I defeated every cat I met! And..."

Sunpaw continued to talk non-stop about the battle, unaware that a few apprentices had crept up to listen.

Suddenly one interrupted. "So you are weak because of the battle!"

Sunpaw glared at her. Runningpaw. "No, we are not because we are too good at fighting to be weak." The she cat narrowed her eyes.

"You ThunderClan cats always think you're the best!" She mocked. "WindClan can prove otherwise."

Sunpaw snorted. "Maybe it's because we are the best? Huh? Ever think about that?"

That was enough to infuriate her. She snarled and leaped at Sunpaw, spitting insults. Stormpaw, who had been watching the quarrel with thoughtful eyes, suddenly stood up. "Look!" He hissed, and pointed his tail at the moon. "Clouds are drifting over it! Stop fighting!" He was right. A smal wisp of cloud hovered just in front of the moon. As the cats stopped arguing, it flew away.

"StarClan was anrgy. Don't fight anymore!" Stormpaw growled, then stalked away to the center of the clearing. Sunpaw chased after him.

"Wait, Stormpaw! I'm coming!" He didn't turn to look back. Sunpaw stopped, crestfallen. Apparently she had done something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormpaw's POV<strong>

Stormpaw sat in his nest, deep in thought. The Gathering was over, and Sunpaw hadn't caused any more trouble. The leaders had nothing new to report, although Featherstar had mentioned nothing about the rogue attack Sunpaw was boasting about.

He was troubled. He wanted to see Rainpaw soon, but according to Sunpaw she had to stay in the medicine den for a half-moon. _How will I ever get to see her before then? _Stormpaw shifted in his nest.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright_. I could sneak out to see her!_ He triumphantly flicked his tail, when a little voice in the back of his mind said, _Don't be such a mouse-brain. You could get caught!_ Stormpaw pushed it down. _But at least I would be caught on ThunderClan territory!_ Before he could change his mind, he pushed out of the den and raced out of camp.

Suddenly a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going, Stormpaw?"

* * *

><p>Stormpaw groaned inwardly. <em>Not Runningpaw!<em> He turned around, expressionless. Runningpaw dashed up to him, her long legs easily clearing the few fox-lengths between them. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He replied. Runningpaw purred.

"I'll come with you."

_She didn't even ask if I wanted her to come!_ "Fine." Stormpaw hesitantly agreed. _Fox-dung! I've got to wait until tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

Rainpaw sniffed in disgust. She was confined to the medicine den for the next half-moon, and Littlelight had told her to check the elder for ticks. Again. She bit her lip to hide her distaste and picked up the mouse-bile that lay at her paws. _It smells like crow-food. _

Rainpaw stumbled outside the entrance. She lashed her tail with frustration. Ever since the battle a few days ago, she had walked with a limp, constantly tripping. Littlelight said it would heal over time, but Rainpaw wasn't so sure.

As soon as Rainpaw had finished the elders, she limped back to the medicine den. The sun was already going down, and she curled up in her nest, exhausted.

* * *

><p>A small noise awoke Rainpaw. The sound of a pebble falling into camp. It clattered down the stone wall, and landed a few mouse-lengths away from Rainpaw. <em>Was that a rabbit?<em> Another pebble fell down into camp. _No, it would have fled at the first crackle. Are the rogues back? _She drew a breath to warn her Clan, when suddenly something heavy landed on top of her. "We're under attack again!" Rainpaw tried to call out, but thick, gray fur was muffling her voice._  
><em>

"Be quiet! Do you want to bring the whole Clan here?" Rainpaw gasped. _Stormpaw!_ The weight lifted, and Rainpaw scrabbled up to find Stormpaw staring at her, embarrassment shining in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pleased that he had come to see her, but scared they would get caught.

Stormpaw looked taken aback. "I... I thought you would be happy I stopped by to say hi. You must feel lonely in the den." He mumbled.

Rainpaw purred, and brushed against him. "Of course I'm happy." She whispered. "I just don't want you to get caught."

Stormpaw sighed, relieved, and gave her ear a quick lick. "So how are you?" He murmured anxiously.

Rainpaw, forgetting all about her limp, answered, "I'm fine." She ducked her head self-consciously and Stormpaw entwined his tail with hers.

"I've missed you."

Rainpaw let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement. "It's only been a few days!" Remembering that they were standing in the camp, Rainpaw added on, "And you might want to go now. Littlelight sometimes wakes up to check on her herbs."

Stormpaw narrowed his eyes with laughter. "Why does she do that?"

"I don't know, and now is not the time to ask." Rainpaw relied. "You should go."

Stormpaw nodded. "Right. Bye."

Rainpaw watched as he began climbing up the cliff face, using a series of small ledges and pawholds to draw himself up. Finally, when he reached the top, he turned back to Rainpaw and softly called down, "When you are fully healed, meet me by the border at moonhigh. I will be waiting." Without her reply, he turned around and sped through the bushes, leaves shivering as he brushed against them.

Rainpaw stared after him, well aware of the lightning that crackled between them. "I will come to where you wait." She whispered, looking up at the stars that peeked through the clouds. They looked back at her, cold white light bathing the clearing. Something small, cold and white landed on her nose. _The first snowflakes of Leaf-fall_, she thought. Soon the entire clearing was coated in the small flakes, Rainpaw watching them with wonder.

**Sooooooooooooo I do not like Sunpaw. How about you? Oh and by the way, can anyone guess what Rainpaw's second dream meant?**

**Question of the day:**

**In what way is Feathertail related to Goosefeather? (this'll be a hard one)**

**Question 2 of the day:**

**Really, do you like or dislike Sunpaw, and why? I want to know.**


	9. Ashes

**Oh yeah! Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**ZM- yeah... Sunpaw isn't the sharpest claw in a paw, I'll just say that.**

**xxsnow- Poor Stormpaw :( he's getting swarmed by she-cats XD Sunpaw needs to back off so it can be StormxRain XD ;3**

**LakeStream- I don't like Sunpaw either**

**ScipioPB- Correct! Yes, Sunpaw does have a tendency to brag a lot X3**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Very close! Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciated your review!**

**Fallowfern- Yeah Featherwhisker/tail is very similar, and Goosefeather is as mad as a hare XDXDXDXD**

** This is the answer to Question of the day #1**

**Goosefeather is Moonflower's brother, Bluestar/fur is Moonflower's daughter, Oakheart is Bluestar's mate, Crookedstar is Oakheart's brother, Silverstream is Crookedstar's daughter, and finally Feathertail is Silverstream's daughter. Whew! That's a lot!**

**Answer to Question #2**

**It's an opinion question, so it really doesn't have a right/wrong answer.**

**Here's some Ashwhisker and Rainpaw fluff! It might seem a bit confusing, but the stuff in italics (besides the thoughts) are his memories of the battle.**

**Chapter 8 (Ashwhisker's POV)**

Ashwhisker had always admired Rainpaw. Even as he had become a warrior just before she was made an apprentice, he had watched her from a distance. He had even hoped to be her mentor. He got Sunpaw instead, but tried to be present for Rainpaw's training as often as he could. He was always sure that he only thought of the she-cat as a friend, until that night.

_Ashwhisker sped into camp, chest heaving from the exhausting chase. The rogues were well away from the territory; he, Hickorysnow and Whitedawn had made sure of that. _

_He collapsed on the ground, and began to slowly rasp his tongue over his wounds, when something caught his eye._

_Rainpaw was limping into the medicine cat's den, tail dragging in the dust. Her eyelids drooped, and blood slowly oozed out of a scratch on her flank. _

_Ashwhisker stiffened. He pushed himself to his paws, and dashed after Rainpaw. Concern bubbled deep within his chest. As entered the den, he spotted Rainpaw laying on a small pile of moss, already asleep. Littlelight was hurriedly treating the scratch, muttering under her breath._

_As soon as the medicine cat squeezed into a crack on the rock wall, Ashwhisker shot out of the brambles and approached Rainpaw._

_"Are you alright?" He murmured, and heard Rainpaw mutter something about being thirsty. He raced to the corner and snatched up a wad of moss, dipping it in a nearby pool and setting it next to her head. She shifted and gratefully licked at the moss, then settled down in a more comfortable position._

_Soon her breathing slowed, signaling that she was asleep. Ashwhisker rested his muzzle on her head. "Goodnight, sweet Rainpaw." Just then Littlelight came out of the cleft carrying a load of herbs. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Ashwhisker and Rainpaw, but she said nothing. _

_She looked at the young warrior, signaling with her tail at the exit as if to say, "Out." Ashwhisker dipped his head and backed away, heading for the warriors den. He settled down into his moss, eyes already closed, but he could not sleep for his thoughts were consumed by the beautiful tortoiseshell apprentice._

**A half moon later**

Ashwhisker purred as he watched Rainpaw bound through the undergrowth. She stuck her nose into every clump of snow, snaking her head as she raised it up to clear away the snowflakes. It had been snowing for a few days, and the previous morning Littlelight had declared Rainpaw well enough to go hunting.

Fernshade and Sunpaw were stuck in the medicine den with a case of whitecough, and Featherstar had asked Ashwhisker to take over Rainpaw's training until her mentor was well enough. Ashwhisker had immediately agreed, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the lively apprentice.

"Ashwhisker!" Rainpaw's mew interrupted his thoughts. "Are we going hunting or what?"

Ashwhisker nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

Rainpaw looked startled. "You're the warrior... but if it were up to me, I'd choose the WindClan border. We might be able to catch a stray rabbit or two." Her eyes flashed briefly.

"Good idea." Ashwhisker agreed. The Clan had started to feel the affects of leaf-bare, beginning to look thinner than before, and prey was beginning to be scarce.

Suddenly Rainpaw flicked her tail, sending showers of snow on top of Ashwhisker. "Race you to the border!" She yowled, eyes gleaming with mischief, and dashed away.

Ashwhisker purred and leaped after her. They dodged around trees, sending formally undisturbed snow in their wake. He glimpsed Rainpaw leaping over a log, crashing to the ground in a flurry of tails and whiskers.

He snorted and easily cleared the log in a single bound, landing next to her. "I meant to do that." Rainpaw mewed ruefully.

Ashwhisker let out a small _mrrow_ of amusement as she floundered in the snow. She glared at him. "Well, thank you for helping me get out of this snow drift." Rainpaw sarcastically meowed.

"Here, hold on." He scraped snow away from her, until Rainpaw was able to scramble out.

P

"Thanks." She grunted, obviously embarrassed about being stuck. He began to clean his paws. Suddenly she froze. "Do you hear that?"

Ashwhisker paused. "Hear what?" He asked, confused. "I can't hear anything."

Rainpaw scented the air. "That's it." She explained, "Nothing. Usually this part of the forest is alive with birdsong and other sounds, but it's quiet now."

She was right. The forest was utterly silent. "Let's go." Ashwhisker muttered.

"But what about hunting?" Rainpaw asked.

"We can do that on the way back." Ashwhisker didn't wait for a response. He couldn't shake off the feeling of approaching danger.

He began to quickly bound back home, a grumbling Rainpaw falling into step behind him.

As they arrived in the hollow, each carrying a mouse, Ashwhisker heard the summons ring in the air.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Go sit by your friends." Ashwhisker told Rainpaw. "I'll take the mice to the fresh-kill pile." He quickly picked up Rainpaw's mouse and dashed over to the pile, then ran back to the Highledge.

He settled next to Rainpaw just as Featherstar announced, "Today we will have new apprentices. Birdkit, Quailkit, and Nightkit, please step forward." He saw Rainpaw's eyes light up at the mention of new denmates.

"You have all reached the age of six moons, and until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Birdpaw, Quailpaw, and Nightpaw. Birdpaw, your mentor will be Sageflight."

Sageflight looked particularly pleased and surprised, and accepted her new apprentice with a dab of her nose.

"Quailpaw, your mentor will be Littlelight." Quailpaw gasped loudly, and bounded up to his new mentor.

"Nightpaw, your mentor will be..." Featherstar looked around the clearing, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Foxtail."

Rainpaw puffed out her chest as her father's name was mentioned. Ashwhisker gave her a friendly flick of the tail.

He watched as Rainpaw bounded up to congratulate her friend, and hesitantly followed her. "Good job, Birdpaw." The white she cat purred. "And, uh, Rainpaw?" She titled her head at him. "Do... Do you want to share a squirrel with me?"

"Sure!" Ashwhisker breathed a sigh of relief when she agreed. "Can Birdpaw come too?"

_Fox-dung! I wanted to be alone with Rainpaw_. He reluctantly mewed, "Okay."

The three settled down around a scrawny squirrel, one of the few pieces of fresh-kill left.

Soon they finished, and Rainpaw and Birdpaw trotted to the apprentices' den while Ashwhisker ran into his own. He had to sleep on the outside of the circle of cats, one of the least appealing parts of being a new warrior, and settled deep into his moss.

As the moon drifted high into the sky, he heard the sounds of an approaching snowstorm, but felt warm inside as he pictured Rainpaw's laughing eyes, alight with warmth and humor. Even as he sunk into sleep, he could still hear her voice ringing in his ears, whispering is the night. At one point he thought he woke up and saw her slip out of camp, but dismissed the thought and fell asleep again. _Goodnight..._

**Oh my tails and whiskers I had no idea how to end that X3. NOOO! Now I can't decide between StormxRain and AshxRain! XD**


	10. Caught

**LakeStream- Stormmmmmpawwwwwww (idk what that was) Yeah!**

**ScipioPB- X3 Now I have that stuck in my head!**

**ChongoDoesTheCongo- XD**

**xxsnow- Thanks!**

**Eaglestar of Ionia- Here is da update! X3 MEOW**

**Goldenflame12- I'll get them up right away! :) Thanks for submitting them!**

**ZM- Ha ha I get it! Usually it takes me a while to get jokes, but I got this one! YES!**

**Snowfall16- Thanks! I'm really enjoying your story!**

**Amberflame805- XD I CAN'T DECIDE EITHER X3**

**Guest- Eventually I will do a poll to see who wants Rainpaw to be with who, but that will not guarantee how it turns out.**

**Frostdawn- XD I can't decide if it should be Ash or Storm! But I'll say the same thing I said above, the poll I will eventually post will not guarantee who Rainpaw will be with.**

**Silverwillow of Freljord- Here is an update! I think most people ship StormxRain (I almost typed StormxRasin what) but there are a few AshxRain shippers out there.**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 70 REVIEWS! THAT IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER RECEIVED! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! YOU ALL GET GIANT COOKIES AND CAKE AND PLUSHIES! *Tosses uncountable prizes in giant gift bags and gives to reviewers* YAY! AND YOU GET WARRIOR CATS PLUSHIES FROM ALL THE CLANS (Including SkyClan and StarClan, and even the Dark Forest) FROM THE LAST HOPE AND SKYCLAN'S DESTINY!**

**Chapter 9**

Rainpaw tossed a pawful of snow on Stormpaw. He purred and dropped in a crouch, then launched himself on Rainpaw's back. "Hey!" She protested, and rolled over, squashing Stormpaw to the ground. She heard his breath go out in a huff, and sprang away. "I win."

Stormpaw shook his head. "You certainly did."

Rainpaw felt a purr rise up in her throat as she faced him. "I haven't seen you in forever." She mewed. "How have you been?"

Stormpaw blinked. "Great... except..."

The purr died. "Except what?"

Stormpaw hesitated before meowing, "Runningpaw. She keeps following me around _everywhere_! It is getting extremely annoying!"

"She likes you."

His eyes widened the slightest bit. He beckoned her with his tail and began to walk along the border, Rainpaw at his side. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Rainpaw began, "She obviously likes you a lot if she follows you even on assessments and when you go training."

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just mean every time I want to go somewhere by myself, she's sticking to me like a burr. And it's not funny." He added as Rainpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. She quickly hushed, conscious that their pelts were brushing.

Suddenly she tripped on a root, falling over in front of Stormpaw. He stopped, surprise clearly lighting his eyes. Rainpaw felt embarrassment scorch her fur as she looked into his eyes. They were a deep green, filled with some unknown emotion. Rainpaw quickly averted her gaze, feeling even more embarrassed than before. "Sorry." She muttered, and quickly scrambled to her paws.

Stormpaw touched his nose to her ear. "It's okay." Rainpaw looked down at her paws and started walking again. "So, how is the prey running?" She asked, changing the subject.

He sighed, then muttered darkly, "Well enough now."

Rainpaw glanced at him, concern running through her paws. "What's wrong?"

He looked around. "Can I trust you with a secret?" He meowed.

Rainpaw nodded. "You can always trust _me_, Stormpaw."

He licked her ear gratefully. "Something has been picking off the rabbits. We are starting to go hungry."

"So are we. But that always happens in leaf-bare." Rainpaw flicked her tail dismissively. Stormpaw looked like he was about to object, but obviously decided against it. "Come on, enough of this! Let's explore!" They had reached the territory beyond ThunderClan's borders.

"Alright." Stormpaw agreed, and they padded up a rise, side by side, fur brushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunpaw's POV<strong>

"And then he looked at me! I could totally see that he likes me back." Sunpaw excitedly told her siblings. She had kept the thoughts of the Gathering to herself until she could bear them no longer, and told the only cats she trusted- her siblings.

Thrushpaw and Rainpaw exchanged a glance. "Uh... Sunpaw? Are you sure he likes you?"

"Wouldn't he like someone in his own Clan?" Rainpaw added. She began to drink water from a nearby pool.

Sunpaw stared at her, surprised. "Why not?" She asked. "I'm kind, strong, brave, selfless, pretty, and everyone likes me!" Rainpaw choked on the water, snorting with laughter. "What's so funny?!" Sunpaw demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing... I'm... Just thinking... about something... that happened... yesterday!" Rainpaw spluttered in between laughs.

"Sure, whatever." Sunpaw turned to Thrushpaw. "So what do you think about it?"

Thrushpaw hesitated. "You two are from different Clans, so..." As he spoke, guilt briefly flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so fast Sunpaw dismissed it. "And you have only met twice. How can you tell he likes _you_?"

Sunpaw heaved a deep, exaggerated sigh. "Because, it's love at first sight! Duh!"

Thrushpaw rolled his eyes and padded away. "Look, it's sundown, and I'm tired. Our first assessment is tomorrow, and I want to be ready." Without another word he padded into the nearby apprentice's den.

"Bye!" She meowed after him. Sunpaw turned back to Rainpaw, only to find her delicately stepping after him. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep." She replied without turning around. _I guess I should go in too, now that my siblings have gone._

Sunpaw curled up in her nest and wrapped her tail over her nose. "Don't disturb me; I'm having my beauty sleep." She grunted to no one. The apprentices ignored her. "I'm _so_ _tired_." Sunpaw complained, trying to get attention from the rest of the den. She succeeded.

"Go to bed then." Coalpaw grunted. _Hmph, not the kind of attention I wanted._ Sunpaw thought, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

"Sunpaw likes you." Rainpaw announced to Stormpaw.

"Oh great, yet another cat who likes me." Stormpaw glared at the ground. "And all I want is to be a normal apprentice, not be swarmed by she-cats! Can't someone see past my looks and like me for who I am?"

_He is handsome,_ Rainpaw admitted to herself. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised that every she-cat Stormpaw happened to pass developed a crush on him. _But I won't be like that. _She decided. _I'll like him for a friend, and I hope he can do the same. _

"Don't worry, you'll come by a cat who likes you for you. I do. As a friend, of course." Rainpaw hurriedly added on the last part, embarrassed at how that had come out.

"Thanks, Rain." He purred, all earlier complaints forgotten. He brushed against her, and Rainpaw felt a deep purr rumble her throat.

Suddenly the nearby bushes shook. "Rainpaw!" _Fox-dung. Thrushpaw. _

"What are you doing here? And who is _this_?!" He emerged from a bramble bush, shooting furious glare at Stormpaw.

Rainpaw took a step towards her brother. "Oh, uh, hi, Thrushpaw. This is Stormpaw." She mewed awkwardly to her brother.

His glare hadn't moved from the tom. "I see. And what are you doing here at this time of night, hanging out with a member of an enemy Clan?"

"Hey, Stormpaw isn't an enemy!" She snapped. Thrushpaw rolled his eyes and bounded down the rise.

"Sure he isn't."

"Look, we aren't doing any harm." Rainpaw protested. She stepped back again and moved defensively to Stormpaw. Suddenly anxious, she asked, "You won't tell, will you?"

Thrushpaw halted abruptly. "Why shouldn't I?" He demanded. "Give me a good explanation."

Rainpaw bounded up to him and murmured in his ear, "Have you ever had a friend you never want to lose?"

Thrushpaw jerked away, suddenly looking old beyond his years. His eyes glistened sadly at her. "Yes. And that's what I'm afraid will happen to you."

Sympathy welled up inside Rainpaw, and she rested her tail on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I will not leave." _Not yet._ She added silently. _But I would tell you first if I left_. "Please, Thrushpaw."

Finally, after a long sigh, he agreed. "Alright, Rainpaw, but don't think I like it."

She nodded and raced back to Stormpaw, "He said he would keep the secret, but I think we should go."

Stormpaw looked crestfallen. "Okay... I'll see you tomorrow, won't I? I'll tell you all about my assessment!"

Rainpaw purred. "I'll be there, and just wait till I announce what I caught in mine." She extended her paw, and Stormpaw did the same. It was a little gesture they had created to say hello or goodbye.

Without a word, she turned around and caught up with her brother, feeling a tug in her paws and regret weigh in her belly. _See you tomorrow, Stormpaw._

**So, Thrushpaw has found out. The next chapter should be up soon, and I got a great idea for after the assessment! It's where- *mentally whacks self***

**No! Eradrin, don't tell them or it will spoil the surprise... I mean, chapter! **

**Okay, okay, fine. I'll just go tell-**

**NO!**

**_Fine_, I'll stop now.**

**That was weird. *looks around***

**Yes, yes it was. Off to writer land!**

**NOOOO I HAVE WRITTEN A LONG AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN. Oh well.**

**I know this chapter was kind of rushed, but oh well. Wow, I say oh well a lot, don't I? *shakes self* Stop talking! The readers need to get on with their lives and stop listening to your blabbering!**

**Okay. Bye!**


	11. Hunt

**Ok guys, let me get this straight... My cat is afraid of bubbles. Yes, the ferocious Keety will intentionally attack other cats, foxes, and even dogs. But no, when she sees a bubble... That is closet hiding time. I made this interesting discovery yesterday while I was blowing bubbles (yes I still do that XD) And my cat took one look at the bubble, watched it pop, and ran to take cover next to the wall. Curious, I caught a bubble in my hand and put it in front of her eyes. She screwed up her face and started to back slowly against the wall, and then began to run backwards away from it. ?**

**Review reply time!**

**ZM- Thanks! So true too... X3**

**DarkAngel643- YES! Sunpaw IS like that! X3X3X3**

**Frostdawn- X3 The poll will probably come after they are warriors. Hereee is the update!**

**Hello- Hi!**

**Tigerstar- XD Here is the update!**

**People Lejnijedj- XD Well, technically, I updated almost a day after my last chapter...**

**I feel like I've seen this before.**

**Guess what? We've reached over 2000 veiws! Yay!**

**Oh my I am sooo annoyed I ordered Bramblestar's Storm and it still hasn't arrived after quite a while, even though I ordered it to be sent in about 3 days, and it is the fourth or fifth day and ARG THAT ANNOYS ME! I am done now.**

**I think the story is about half way done... Or so...**

**We have reached the double digits in chapters, so this chapter will consist of a surprise that no one ****will suspect!**

**Chapter 10! :3**

**Rainpaw's POV**

"Sunpaw, _wake up_!" Her sister was snoring loudly in her nest, ignoring the weak sunlight filtering into the den. "Come on! We are almost late for our assessment!" As soon as she said that, Sunpaw leaped up from her nest, shaking scraps of moss off her pelt.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" _You._ "Hurry up!" She hissed as she raced out of the den. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and dashed after Sunpaw, stretching her growing legs as long as she could. Still, they couldn't reach as far as she'd liked, and Sunpaw easily outpaced her with her longer legs.

"Wait for me!" She called, and ran even harder, her paws pounding against the ground. As soon as she sprinted out the camp entrance and to the training hollow, she found Sunpaw, Thrushpaw, Copperpaw, Coalpaw, Mossypaw, Lionpaw and their mentors settled by a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Rainpaw, try to at least be puntual for your first assessment!" Fernshade scolded, and Sunpaw smirked. Rainpaw shot a glare at her sister and muttered, "Grateful furball."

Sunpaw widened her eyes innocently. "What?" She mewed, although Rainpaw could detect the faintest hint of smugness in them.

"Now is not the time to argue." Fernshade chided. "We have to get on with the assessments. The first part will consist of hunting alone, while the second will focus on how well you can organize hunting together on a team. Remember, you won't see us, but we will be following your progress." With that, she gave a nod to the other mentors, then began to back away into the forest until she was lost in the shadows.

"I'm going to try the WindClan border." Rainpaw meowed as carefully as she could. She was hoping to see Stormpaw doing his assessment. Thrushpaw gave her a glance, but said nothing.

"Cool. I'll do the abandoned Twoleg nest." Sunpaw announced, and padded out of the clearing. Rainpaw did the same, leaving the other apprentices to discuss where they would hunt.

Soon she was flying through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over bushes. As she arrived near the border, she stopped to scent the air. _Mouse, vole, rabbit, shrew, and... and cat scent? _It didn't smell like any of the Clans, nor like a rogue, but it was different altogether. _Maybe I have bees in my brain._ She dismissed her suspicion, and dropped into the hunter's crouch. A mouse had ventured out of a nearby hazel bush and was nibbling on a seed.

Quietly, so the mouse wouldn't sense her, she placed each paw on the ground and crept up behind it. Suddenly the wind changed and she was upwind. _Fox-dung_! The mouse had begun to sniff around, and it slowly turned to face her. As soon as it spotted her paws, it took off. Rainpaw leaped out of her hiding place and bounded alongside it, swatting at it. The mouse flew up in the air and hit the ground, dazed, while Rainpaw jumped on it and cracked it's spine. The mouse went limp.

Rainpaw triumphantly picked up its body and began to scrape a hole in the frost covered ground. She buried it, saving it for later, and continued the hunt. Soon she had caught another mouse and a vole, when pawsteps thrummed on the forest floor and Sageflight burst out from the bushes. "Fernshade... sent me... to hunt... with you... for the assessment!" She gasped, flanks heaving from the run.

"Great!" Rainpaw exclaimed. She sat, waiting for orders.

Sageflight stared at her quizzically. "Er- you have to tell me what to do..." She meowed.

Rainpaw looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry. Do you think we should try around the stream? There's always plenty of prey there, even in leaf-bare."

"Sure!" Sageflight agreed, and they set off deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Skips What Happens Because She Doesn't Know What To Write<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainpaw and Sageflight heaved their catch into camp, which consisted of two mice and a thrush. <strong>(AN I accidentally typed Thrushpaw XDXDXD) **Fernshade bounded over to them. "Great job!" She congratulated them, and took one of the mice. "You've passed."

Rainpaw sighed in relief. "Thanks." She murmured, her muscles aching.

Fernshade dipped her head. "You're tired, you should go sleep." She pointed her tail at the setting sun. "It's been a long day." She turned around and padded off, Rainpaw following her, only to halt when two strange cats padded into camp...

**Sorry It isn't very long, guys. I fell out of a tree and hit my head, and I'm kind of half asleep... hmm... Anyway, if you want a cliff hanger, don't read this spoiler. If you want to know who the two cats are, read on. They are: Cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Yay!**


	12. Help

**Allegiances for the Tribe of Rushing Water! Oh, well, the cliff hanger is spoiled. Okay guys, read this sentence if you want to know what happens in this chapter. If not, don't read this: Basically the two cats are from the Tribe of Rushing Water come to ask for help because the group has come back, (With all new cats!) And they decide they want to force the Tribe out, so the tribe needs help. The new healer, formerly Fawn That Leaps Over Stream (Fawn), now Stoneteller, sent them to get help from the four Clans. Ashwhisker, Rainpaw, Thrushpaw, and Flowerstem are chosen from ThunderClan. Skycloud, Runningpaw, Stormpaw, and Rushingwind are from WindClan. Rainpool, Dustbreeze, Streampaw, and Pigeonfeather are chosen from RiverClan. Silentshade, Lilypaw, Firebreeze, and Graypaw are chosen from ShadowClan.**

**Review Replies:**

**ScipioPB- Thanks!**

**CandyHeart13- Aw, thank you! That made me smile super big! X3 I really am enjoying your story!**

**Frostdawn- X3X3X3 Okay, I will TRY to cool down with the cliff hangers... I said TRY, though. I'll maybe have one or two... or three... X3**

**xxsnow- X3 Poor Keety... She really is scared of bubbles X3 That makes me think... What would happen if bubbles floated down on that Clan cats? Well, that's for another time... XD And thank you for congratulating me!**

**ZM- Yeah, The Tribe of Rushing Water! Woo hoo!**

**Dawnlight25- Here is the update! And yes, I did fall out of a tree. XDXDXD I wanted to see if I could climb it, but the branches were way up high, so I tried to construct a stair-ladder thing... It didn't work out too well... X3 My head, shoulders, neck, and upper back landed on the ground, my lower back and hips landed on a log, and my legs and feet landed on the ground. Owwwwyyyy  
><strong>

**Amberflame805- 1)OHMYWHISKERSANDTAILS THANK YOU SO MUCH! I smiled so big, and that made me soo happy!**

** 2) YES TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XDXDXDXD Thank you! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Tribe of Rushing Water<strong>

**Healer:**

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes (New leader)

**Prey-Hunters:**

Golden Sky Before Dawn (Golden)- golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

Willow Over Running Stream (Willow)- gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks (Hawk)- dark brown tabby tom, bright green eyes

Gray Clouds of the Night (Gray)- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

White Water of Swift River (Swift)- black and white she cat with blue eyes

Song of Morning Lark (Song)- pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Cave-Guards:**

Slope of Steep Mountain (Slope)- gray tom with a scarred muzzle, amber eyes

Rush of Falling Waterfall (Rush)- blue gray tom with dark amber eyes

Moss That Clings to Riverbank (Moss)- brown and white tabby she cat with pale green eyes

Flames That Scorch Pine Trees (Flame)- bright ginger she cat with white underbelly/legs/muzzle/stripes on tail, pale green eyes

Call of Fierce Eagle (Call)- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bright Sun in Sky (Bright)- golden tabby she cat with blue eyes

Spike of Rock Where Eagles Land (Spike)- gray tom with amber eyes

**Kit-Mothers:**

Mist of Cloudy Sunrise (Mist)- silver and white tabby she cat with blue eyes. Kits: Sky Where Leaves Fall (Sky)- silver tabby she cat with amber eyes and Deer That Leaps Over Stream (Deer)- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Night of Shining Moon (Night)- Black she cat with blue eyes (expecting)

**To-bes:**

Scratch- formerly rogue black tom with ice blue eyes (Cave-Guard)

Wing's Shadow Over Lake (Wing)- light gray, almost white she cat with fluffy fur and gray blue eyes

Wolf That Howls At Full Moon (Wolf)- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (Cave-Guard)

Flower That Falls In Sky (Flower)- pretty tabby light brown she cat with green eyes (Prey-Hunter)

Leap of Frightened Hare (Leap)- white she cat speckled with light brown, yellow eyes (Prey-Hunter)

**Elders:**

Bark of Angry Fox (Bark)- dark ginger tom with milky green eyes

Forest That Holds Pine (Forest)- dark brown she cat with graying muzzle, blind in one eye, amber eyes

**A/N I won't put the group's cats, but let me clarify there are a lot of cats so that is why the Tribe needed lots of allies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Rainpaw arched her back and instinctively unsheathed her claws. _Who are they?_ She began to stalk towards them, tail bushing. "Wha-" She suddenly choked as fur brushed over her mouth, and looked up to see her mother staring at the intruders with a look close to excitement.

"Don't worry." She murmured. "This is Moss That Clings to Riverbank and Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks." Rainpaw stared at her in confusion.

"You know them? And why do they have such long names?!"

Flowerstem narrowed her eyes, amused. "They are from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Rainpaw felt her mouth gape as memories rushed through her mind. "You mean the Tribe you told us about as kits? The one you visited as an apprentice?"

She nodded. "Moss was only a To-be then. We became great friends. Hawk had just become a full prey-hunter."

Rainpaw focused her attention on the visitors, watching them get swarmed by different cats. "Hawk! It's so good to see you!" Bronzestrike gave the tabby tom a hearty nudge.

Flowerstem bounded over to Moss. "Do you remember me?" She purred. Rainpaw thought her mother had never looked so excited.

Moss's eyes widened. "Flowerpaw! You've grown!" She gasped.

"You have too! And it's Flowerstem now." She answered. "I got my warrior name a while ago. And do you remember my friend, Lilypaw? She's Lilystorm."

Moss narrowed her eyes thoughtfully for a second, then meowed. "The ginger she-cat with her paws and muzzle that were white? Yes, us three had so much fun when you visited!" She licked her paw and drew in across her ear. "Where is Lilypaw- er, Lilystorm?"

"Here I am!" The cry came from across the clearing, and Rainpaw turned to see the orange she-cat racing across the clearing. "It's been moons!" She panted as she reached her friend. "Oh, and look!" Lilystorm whipped around ad raced into the apprentices' den. "Birdpaw! Nightpaw! Come here! And where is Quailpaw?"

"Over here." He padded out of the medicine den, a borage leaf sticking to his nose. "Sorry, I was helping Littlelight sort herbs."

Once she had all three of her kits, she beckoned them over to Moss. "These three are my kits. Birdpaw, Nightpaw, and Quailpaw." She added, pointing her tail at each one in turn.

"Wow, that's great!" Moss exclaimed.

Flowerstem beckoned Rainpaw with her tail. "And this one is mine."

Rainpaw dipped her head. "Hello. I'm Rainpaw."

Moss extended her paw, an odd but polite gesture. "I am Moss That Clings To Riverbank, but you can call me Moss."_ No wonder they shorten their names! That's a mouthful to say._

"I have a sister and a brother, Sunpaw and Thrushpaw." Almost as if she had summoned them, her littermates appeared by her side.

"Flowerstem, Lilystorm, that's wonderful! Who are the lucky toms?"

"Foxtail." Flowerstem replied immediately, her gaze softening at her mate's name.

"Frozenwhisker." Lilystorm sighed dreamily, causing Rainpaw to let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement. The black tom turned at the sound of his name, and noticing Lilystorm's expression, bounded up to join them.

"I'm blessed to have such a great she-cat as my mate." He meowed. Lilystorm looked away, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rainpaw jumped as Featherstar yowled. The cats didn't even have to gather; they were already crowed in the hollow. "Today two visitors have come." He began. "And who are they, I'd like to know."_ He wouldn't know them_, Rainpaw thought. _He's a fairly new leader._

Hawk stepped forward. "I am Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks, and this is Moss That Clings To Riverbank." Featherstar opened his mouth to speak, but Hawk continued to talk. "We have come from the Tribe of Rushing Water to ask you this."

"We need help. Please, will you help us?"

Featherstar gazed at him doubtfully. "For what?"

Hawk and Moss exchanged a glance. "Should we tell them?" he murmured. Moss nodded. "Our Tribe is being attacked by a large group of cats. They have twice the amount of fighters we do. And they are vicious." He added. "Before we left they killed one of our To-bes. He snuck out alone but was confronted by the group leader and his friend, Shadow and Claw. We need your help defending our Tribe."

Featherstar's eyes darted around, a mixture of emotions battling in them. Rainpaw waited tensely. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion. "We will help. I will send four cats with you, two apprentices and two warriors."

Rainpaw's heart began to beat faster. Would he choose her?

He began to list out names.

"Flowerstem." Her mother padded over to stand beside the mountain cats.

"Ashwhisker." He looked particularly pleased and surprised to be chosen.

"Thrushpaw." Rainpaw's tail twitched enviously. Would she be able to go?

Featherstar seemed to hesitate before announcing the final cat's name.

"Rainpaw."

As she joined the group, she heard Boulderfur urgently whisper to Featherstar. "Shouldn't we try to get the other Clans to help? It sounds like a huge party of cats to me." **(A/N No, not _dancing_ party, _attacking_ party. Sorry I had to say that... X3) **

Featherstar glared at him. "Are you saying ThunderClan is not strong enough to fight?"

Boulderfur rolled his eyes. "No, I just think they need all the help they can get."

Instead of becoming angry, he seemed to consider his words. "Perhaps you're right. I'll send out a patrol each of the Clans. Do you think we should ask for the cats who made the original journey, like Flowerstem?" He asked.

"You're the leader; it's up to you. But I do agree. I'll go get patrols."

"Rainpaw, you go with Flowerstem to WindClan. We are asking the other Clans to help." Rainpaw jumped with excitement. Her first mission!

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTENSE LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>"So you say the Tribe has asked us to help them defeat a rogue cat-group?" Silverstar meowed. Rainpaw and her mother had made it to the WindClan camp and were discussing the journey with their leader. "All the Clans?"<p>

Flowerstem nodded. "One cat from the original journey, and three others. Featherstar chose two apprentices as part of the group." She added.

"We will come." Silverstar decided. "I'll go address the Clan. You can go back now." She ordered. "And don't even _think_ about stealing prey." Rainpaw rolled her eyes. Typical WindClan.

Flowerstem looked disappointed. "May we see who is coming?" She asked.

Silverstar looked suspicious, but agreed. "Come."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled, hopping up on a boulder that was warm to the touch in the sunlight. She beckoned Rainpaw and Flowerstem with a tail. "Sit up here." Rainpaw felt strange going up on a meeting place, especially in an enemy Clan.

As soon as the cats had gathered, Rainpaw tried to catch a glimpse of a familiar gray pelt. No, that's sand-colored, that's to dark a gray, and that's... Oh! There he is!" Stormpaw was crouching next to his brother, staring up the rock with his ears pricked.

As Silverstar finished, cries of protest rung out among the crowd. "But Silverstar!" An brown tabby tom challenged. "Leaf-bare has only just started and you're sending away four of our warriors?"

Silvertstar snarled. "I'm the leader! It's my decision. No more protests."

The cats glanced doubtfully at one another. "The cats who I name will go. Come to the foot of the Tallrock after the meeting."

"Skycloud, Rushingwind," Silverstar listed out the names quickly. "Runningpaw and Stormpaw."

Rainpaw's heart jumped as Stormpaw's name was mentioned, and she struggled to look calm. "What's wrong, Rainpaw?" Flowerstem whispered. "You look like you're choking on a mouthful of rabbit droppings."

"Nothing," Rainpaw answered slowly. She forced herself to push down her thoughts about the tom and think instead of the journey. She began to feel excited. Tomorrow. Tomorrow at the island they would leave.

* * *

><p>Another INTESNSE line break!<p>

* * *

><p>"They agreed!" Rainpaw started at Thrushpaw's yowl. "RiverClan agreed to come!" She had been laying around camp, doing nothing, and her paws itched for a walk. Boulderfur had told the journeying cats to take a rest before they left.<p>

"So has ShadowClan." Ashwhisker meowed through a mouthful of pigeon.

"And WindClan." Rainpaw added. She pulled a mouse out of the near-by fresh-kill pile. "Do you know who's coming?" She asked.

Thrushpaw nodded. "Rainpool, Dustbreeze, Streampaw, and Pigeonfeather are coming."

"And Silentshade, Lilypaw, Firebreeze, and Graypaw are coming from ShadowClan." Ashwhisker chipped in.

Rainpaw nodded, and dove into her mouse, only to raise her head as a paw prodded her in the side. "Hey, mouse-brain, who are the cats from WindClan?"

She refused to be embarrassed. "Skycloud, Rushingwind, Runningpaw, and Stormpaw."

Thrushpaw stiffened at Stormpaw's name, but didn't mention it. "Cool. I can't wait to leave tomorrow! Where are we meeting up?"

Rainpaw let out a soft mrrow of amusement. "Look who's the mouse-brain now?" She purred. Thrushpaw snorted. "We meet at the island."

"Great." Thrushpaw meowed, then padded towards the apprentices' den. "I'm going to get some rest."

Rainpaw turned back to Ashwhisker. "I might as well follow him." She mewed.

Ashwhisker heaved himself to his paws. "Get some rest, Rainpaw." He briefly rested his tail on her back, then walked away.

Rainpaw bounded into her den, and settled herself deep into the moss of her nest.

"Why can't I come? It isn't fair. I'm better than every apprentice here, so I should come." Rainpaw growled as Sunpaw complained. "I would defeat every cat I meet if I came with you!"

"Can you talk any louder?" Birdpaw mewed pointedly next to Rainpaw.

"Ignore her." Rainpaw whispered to her friend, then blocked out the loud comments about Sunpaw's greatness and let herself sink into darkness.

**So, what do you think? I will try to update soon. Please review! They inspire me to write.**

**Question if the Day! What is your favorite character in this story so far?**


	13. Ahead

**Reviewwww Replyyyyy Timeeeee**

**ScipioPB- Yeah, choosing is pretty hard for me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ZM- Yes, I like that name too. And, uh, no, the rogues are not creepy mutant cats... X3**

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- Yay! Here it is!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :) I'd love to!**

**winxclubfan1- I will definitely use her soon! Actually, she is coming up in a few chapters :)**

**Oh my gosh 92 reviews. I will not have a happy excited attack. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Everyone reviewed gets a choice of a giant chocolate or red velvet cake, a giant chocolate cookie, or tea with piles of small delicious cakes! **

**I guess for my answer to the QOTD, after a long consideration, would be Rainpaw and Thrushpaw. Rainpaw is such a fun perspective to write from, and Thrushpaw really cares for his sister.**

**Chapter 12**

"Can we speed up?" Rainpaw mewed. Flowerstem was at the head of the group of cats, and she looked back at her daughter.

"We're only a few fox-lengths from the island."

"I know. I just want to start the journey!"

Moss purred. "Young ones, always so impatient."

"I am not impatient!" Rainpaw protested, earning a few amused purrs from the older cats.

Flowerstem rolled her eyes and beckoned the patrol with her tail. "Let's get over the tree-bridge." They had arrived at the island. Rainpaw confidently leapt up on the trunk and wove her way through the prickly branches.

Soon they had made it across the bridge and were making their way through the prickly bushes that led to the clearing in the center.

Fresh scents of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan told Rainpaw they were the last ones to arrive. She forced her way through the last of the undergrowth and dashed out into the clearing, Thrushpaw hard on her paws.

Stormpaw was on the other edge of the clearing, talking to a gray tabby she cat with black paws. Rainpaw calmly padded over to them. "Hey Stormpaw."

* * *

><p><strong>Runningpaw's POV<strong>

"Hey Stormpaw." Runningpaw turned from her argument with the Stormpaw to find a small tortoiseshell she cat had joined them, her fluffy fur sticking up everywhere.

"Hey, Rainpaw." Stormpaw replied casually. Runningpaw narrowed her eyes at him. Surely he couldn't have any connection with this she-cat, right? Stormpaw turned awkwardly to Runningpaw. "Oh, uh, this is Rainpaw. I met her at the Gathering and once on a border patrol."

Runningpaw sighed, relieved that it had been nothing else. "And this is-"

"I'm Runningpaw!" She interrupted Stormpaw. "I'm sure you already know Stormpaw, based on what he told me, and the way you just walked right up here, but I'm his best friend!"

Stormpaw squirmed uncomfortably. "All my friends are my best friends." He mewed.

Runningpaw gasped with mock hurt. "You mean I'm not your best friend? I'm not the one you care more about than any other cat?"

"Well, I'll give you credit for entertaining me with your drama."

"What?!" This time she really was shocked. She was not a drama cat!

"Come on, Stormpaw! We're meeting in the next to the tree!"

_What tree?_ Runningpaw thought, confused, until she saw them run to the foot of the Great Oak where all the others were sitting. _Oh, that tree._

She padded out into the center of the clearing, and settled next to a gray ShadowClan tom. "I'm Runningpaw!" She announced, and waited for an answer. None came. "Uh, hello in there? I said I'm Runningpaw! Can't you hear?"

The tom rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Mayclaw."

Runningpaw screwed up her face, confused. "Did you say Mayclaw? What kind of name is that?"

He snorted and muttered louder. "Lama."

"Lama?"

"Graypaw!" He finally snarled. "Can't you go and annoy someone else?!"

"Ok!" Runningpaw refused to be intimidated by his grumpiness and continued to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

Rainpaw led Stormpaw to the center of the clearing and began to listen to the four original cats speak. "I think we should take the route we used last time." Flowerstem meowed.

"No, that would take to long!" a black a white tom argued. "We should take the Twolegplace trail!"

"That's my father, Rushingwind." Stormpaw murmured.

"But then we could get lost, like when we tried to come back!" Rainpaw recognized the light brown tom as Dustbreeze from a Gathering.

"I agree with Flowerstem. We should go past the Horseplace and cut through those cornfields we saw, and-" That she-cat is Firebreeze.

"Yes, but what if those dogs come out again?" Rushingwind.

"Well, we just run. That's all we can do. If we take the Twolegplace route we risk a rat attack."

"When we came down from the mountains to ask for help, we didn't run into dogs." Hawk put in helpfully.

"So, it's settled then. We're taking the original route?"

The cats meowed their agreement, then turned to the younger warriors and apprentices. "Follow us!"

Rushingwind tried to take the lead, but Flowerstem nudged him aside and ran in front.

"I guess we should go." Rainpaw mewed. Stormpaw nodded, and together they ran out of the clearing and followed the older warriors.

Rainpaw caught sight of Thrushpaw hurrying towards her, a small gray tabby she cat by his side. "This is Lilypaw from ShadowClan." He introduced. "Lilypaw, this is my sister, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw noticed the affectionate way he turned to look at Lilypaw, brushing his pelt against her's. _Someone's got a crush!_

"Nice to meet you." Rainpaw meowed, "We've got to get going. Look at how far ahead the other cats are!" As a group, the four apprentices dashed faster until they had caught up with the older cats.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool!" Runningpaw squealed excitedly. "We can look over the whole of WindClan on this slope!" As much as Rainpaw disliked the she-cat, she had to agree with her. <em>This is pretty cool...<em>

"I can see ThunderClan from here! And look at the island. It looks so tiny!" Lilypaw mewed. Rainpaw nodded, and looked around the group of cats, trying to match names to faces. I already know most of the apprentices, except for that gray tom and silver she cat.

As if she had said their names aloud, the two came bounding over. "I'm Streampaw from RiverClan." The silver one announced.

"And I'm Graypaw of ShadowClan." The fluffy gray tom grunted ill-temperedly. "You'd better thank me for coming. I had to give up my warrior assessment for this."

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Rainpaw retorted. He muttered something under his breath, then fell in beside the line of apprentices.

"So, these are all of the apprentices. Can you tell me the names of the warriors from your Clan?"

"Sure!" Lilypaw replied. "That black tom over there is Silentshade, and the ginger she cat next to him is Firebreeze."

"And the black and white tom is my father, Rushingwind. Skycloud is the gray and white she-cat beside him."

"Pigeonfeather is that fluffy white tom over there. And on the edge is Rainpool. She just became a warrior, so she might come back her and join us." Streampaw explained.

"From are Flowerstem, my mother, and also Thrushpaw's, and the other light and dark gray speckled tom is Ashwhisker."

"Are we done with introductions? I'd like to catch up with the rest of the group." Graypaw growled.

Rainpaw glared at him. "You'll have to wait a moment. The dark brown tabby is Hawk That Hunts Over Peaks, and his Tribemate is Moss That Clings To Riverbank."

Graypaw nodded his head. "Great. Have a nice day!" He sarcastically meowed, then sprinted ahead to the group.

Rainpaw sighed, then flicked her tail. "Come on, let's catch up."

She dashed away, hearing the apprentices hard on her paws, and felt fur brush against her pelt as Stormpaw caught up with her. "I'm glad we're on this journey together." He meowed.

Rainpaw nodded and nudged him affectionately. "Me too. We should get back to the group in case they need us."

He pressed his nose to her ear for a moment, then meowed his agreement. "Before we go, I have one question. It may seem random, but I've been pondering this for days. Why do cats from other Clans hate being outside in the open, but WindClan doesn't? And do you feel that way?"

Rainpaw started, surprised. "Wherever did you get that thought? Anyways," She mewed before he could open his mouth again. "Maybe the Clans just aren't used to it, and that's why they don't like it."

He gazed back at her. "Do you dislike it?"

Rainpaw narrowed her eyes with thought. "I love being out in the open, but I also like being in the dense woods."

Stormpaw nodded. "Same." He seemed to shrink uncomfortably for a second, then open his mouth to ask something else, but closed it again and clearly thought better not to ask. Instead he flicked his tail. "Come on. I'll race you back to the group."

Rainpaw felt a purr rise in her throat. "You're on!" They each quickened their pace until they were flying over the moor, tails streaming out behind them. The sunset sent shafts of light falling in patterns on the long grass, and as Rainpaw glanced back at the lake she saw it shining with white flames. Time seemed to wrap around the two cats, and the peacefulness was broken by only a single call of a lark.

_Home lies behind._

_And the world lies ahead._

**How'd you like? Please review! They inspire me to write more!**


	14. Run

**I am so sorry I have not updated for a while! I promise, I have not lost interest in this story, and this is one of my favorites I have been writing, but I have been soooooooo busy with school, homework, dance, school, dance, school, homework, school, sleeping, eating, school, dance, homework, school, and did I mention school? *cries* I want to write! :(**

**Review replies:**

**Amberflame805- Thank you!I tried to come up with a good line for like, 10 minutes. X3**

**rainpool777- Yay! *high fives* SUGAR IS AMAZING! RainxStorm forevah**

**ZM- Rainpaw= ThunderClan. Stormpaw= WindClan. Yep.**

**ScipioPB- Thanks!**

**CandyHeart13- :)))) Thank you so much! :D**

**IJayI- Llamas! XD :) Congrats on being the 100th reviewer!**

**Dawnlight25- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I will try even harder, even though school gets in the way. HOMEWORK WHY?!**** Thanks for reviewing! :) And thank you for not giving up on my story!**

**Silverstar- Thanks! I have an... interesting... plan for the mountains... *cackles maniacally* **

**LakeStream- I had a typo mistake too when I typed that Stttooorrmmpaawww. That's what I meant by I'm not sure what that was. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mnaseer2001- Than you! :)**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :) If FFN allowed emojis, I would put a giant smiley face emoji :) Thanks so much! :)**

**I will not freak out. I will not freak out. 112 REVIEWS?! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM FREAKING OUT!**

**Rainpaw: Eradrin, are you done yet?**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**Rainpaw: Eradrin...**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**Rainpaw: *covers Eradrin's mouth* The readers want to read now!**

**Me: Fine. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**And onto the story:**

"Can we get _moving_?"

Rainpaw rolled her eyes at Runningpaw's complaint. "If you hadn't noticed, we're stuck in front of a Thunderpath!" She snapped.

Runningpaw sighed dramatically. "I know. It's just, I'm so nervous, being outside the Clan like this. Everything is so strange. I'm so scared!" She widened her eyes innocently at Stormpaw, who was waiting next to Rainpaw, and pressed herself against him. "I need a big, strong warrior to protect me from the wild!"

Rainpaw snorted in disgust, and Stormpaw twitched his ears. "Oh, Runningpaw, you're right! Why don't you go walk next to Rushingwind or Ashwhisker!" He exclaimed.

Runningpaw sighed, obviously disappointed. "Well, I suppose..." She padded away, tail drooping the slightest bit.

"She's forever doing stuff like this." Stormpaw mewed irritably to Rainpaw. "And every time I want to do something by myself, she just pops right up and barges in! And no, I do not like her!" He added as Rainpaw glanced meaningfully at the gray tabby she cat.

"Well, I think she-"

"Go!" Rainpaw was suddenly cut off by Rushingwind's yowl. _Mouse-dung! I missed the command to cross_! She sprang from her stand-still, raced over the hard black surface. Swiveling her ears around, she searched for the sound of approaching monsters but heard none.

Suddenly something caught her leg and flung her to the ground. Rainpaw gasped as pain shot up her leg, and looked down to see that it was trapped in a small crevice in the ground. She wrenched it out and started to limp off of the Thunderpath, but froze as the ground began to shake and a dull rumble in the distance turned to a loud roar. A monster swiftly exploded out of a nearby tunnel, its bright, unnatural pelt gleaming in the sunlight. She flattened herself to the ground, shaking with fear.

"Rainpaw!"

Suddenly someone sank their teeth into her scruff and dragged her away from the approaching monster. Breaking out of her trance, she scrabbled to her paws and raced away, spotting Stormpaw beside her.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw fell, trembling, on the grass next to the Thunderpath. Flowerstem hurried up to her and began covering her face in licks. "Rainpaw? Rainpaw, are you okay?" Rainpaw could feel her mother quivering.<p>

Flowerstem turned and look at Stormpaw with gratitude. "Thank you for saving my kit." Her mew cracked.

Stormpaw nodded, then turned to Rainpaw, his eyes narrowed with anger. "How could you do anything so _stupid_?!" He snarled.

Rainpaw flinched, taken aback. "Sorry," She muttered. He rolled his eyes, then turned around.

Ashwhisker padded up to her. "Can you walk?" He demanded, glancing at her shoulder. Rainpaw pushed herself to her paws, and slowly pressed her paw to the ground. She felt her face tense, then relax as the pain melted away like dew in the sun.

"Yes."

Rushingwind pushed past Ashwhisker. "Great. We'll continue the journey." He summonded the ground with a flick of his tail, and they followed him, chattering like starlings.

Rainpaw started to follow, and somehow found herself padding beside Stormpaw. She shot him a glare, and lifted her head defiantly. Stormpaw sighed. "Look, Rainpaw." He mewed. "I'm sorry for being harsh. I just worry about you, that's all."

Rainpaw relaxed. "Mouse-brain." She murmured and touched her tail-tip to his ear. He broke out in a quiet purr.

"You two seem to be getting along fine." Ashwhisker commented. Rainpaw groaned inwardly and turned to face him. He was staring at the pair with narrowed eyes flashing accusingly at Rainpaw.

"She was just telling me how her brother slipped in a stream trying to catch a squirrel." Stormpaw quickly improvised. Rainpaw silently thanked him.

Thrushpaw overhead. "I was so embarrassed. Mossflame was furious." He mewed. Rainpaw sighed with relief that her brother wasn't giving anything away.

Ashwhisker stared at them for a moment, then turned back to the group.

* * *

><p>The sun was started to sink by the time Rushingwind announced where they would stay the night. The apprentices swarmed together in the small hollow in the middle of a clump of trees. "Come on, Lilypaw." Graypaw muttered to his Clanmate. "Let's get with our Clan." Lilypaw rolled her eyes.<p>

"Can't we hang out with everyone else instead of being isolated at least once?" She purred sweetly.

Graypaw hesitated, then grunted, "Fine."

"Yes!" Lilypaw squealed in triumph, then mewed loudly, "Hey, Rushingwind! Can we hunt?"

"Sure, but be back before nightfall." He answered, before turning back to his discussion with Flowerstem, Dustbreeze, and Firebreeze.

"Right." Lilypaw meowed. "Thrushpaw, want to hunt with me?"

Thrushpaw started, eyes wide, before slowly meowing, "Sure."

Graypaw let out a small hiss. "Oh, and Graypaw."

Rainpaw stifled a _mrrow_ of amusement and turned to Stormpaw. "Would you-"

Suddenly Runningpaw cut her off. "Hey Stormpaw!" She squealed. "Do you want to hunt with me?" She broke into a loud purr, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly.

Rainpaw felt the fur slowly raise along her spine, and she made an effort to keep it flat. Stormpaw glanced uncertainly at Rainpaw. "I kind of wanted to hunt with Rainpaw..."

"That's alright!" Runningpaw mewed brightly. "We can all hunt together." She glanced at Rainpaw with fake friendliness, but on the inside Rainpaw knew she was a whisker away from clawing Rainpaw's face.

"I'll just go hunt with Rainpool and Streampaw." Rainpaw meowed coldly, and stiffly turned away to join the two cats at the edge of the clearing, ignoring Stormpaw's look of hurt.

* * *

><p>Hunting went well with Rainpool and Streampaw. The two she-cats gladly welcomed her into their hunting party, and they had found a nearby stream filled with cool, clear water. Rainpaw had taken a long drink, and Streampaw and Rainpool began to hook fish out of the water. The three cats made friends instantly, and Streampaw had even shown Rainpaw how to fish. It had taken some time, but she eventually got the hang of it and managed to grab a medium-sized fish out of the water. They had called it a pike, and apparently it was Pigeonfeather's favorite.<p>

Now they dragged three fish ad two mice into camp. _Hunting is richer up here_, Rainpaw decided. _Cats don't come here as often, so they don't take as much prey. And that leaves more for us, even though its leaf-fall._

As Rainpaw gazed around the makeshift camp, she realized the others had not been so lucky with hunting. Thrushpaw, Graypaw, and Lilypaw each had a mouse, which was ok, Runningpaw and Stormpaw had only managed to bring back a scrawny shrew.

Rainpaw dropped her catch on the small pile of fresh-kill, and padded over to Runningpaw and Stormpaw. "Bad luck." She mewed sympathetically.

Stormpaw glanced sideways at her. "Runningpaw wouldn't stop chattering like a flock of starlings." He grunted. "She startled two mice and a rabbit." He lashed his tail furiously and glared at the she-cat.

Runningpaw, oblivious to his anger, continued to talk until Rushingwind gave a loud yowl. The cats turned to look at him, their eyes gleaming in the darkening light. "We leave at dawn. I will take the first watch, Dustbreeze the second, Firebreeze the third, and Flowerstem the last." He leapt up a nearby oak tree and curled up in the crook of a branch.

Rainpaw backed away, and joined her circle of Clanmates. She curled up and flicked her tail over her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw awoke to Rushingwind's yowl. "Time to go!" She quickly scrambled to her paws and began licking her fur, smoothing it down, then joined the other cats in the center of the clearing. Rushingwind glanced at the rising sun. "We've lost daylight. Hurry!"<p>

Rainpaw snorted and turned to Stormpaw, who had appeared at her side. "Is he always like this?"

He shook his head. "I suppose he's just excited about the journey."

Rainpaw nodded, then began to follow the group of cats who had pulled ahead. She broke into a swift trot, and suddenly they broke into a sunny field. White, fluffy clud-like creatures dotted the landscape. "Those are sheep." Stormpaw told her, and she wrinkled her nose.

"They smell awful."

He let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, and they ran even faster to catch up to the group. Suddenly they stopped, and Rainpaw dug her claws into the ground to avoid crashing into Ashwhisker's haunches.

"What is going on?"

Flowerstem turned back to look at her, her eyes glittering with fear.

Rainpaw stiffened as she felt small tremors in the ground of approaching animals, and tasted the air, wincing as a rank stench bathed her tongue.

Howls erupted across the field, and Rainpaw padded to the front of the group, trying to get a better view. Her heart almost stopped at what she saw.

_Dogs!_

**Sooooooo, did you like? Please review! Winxclubfan1 and Silverwillow of the Freljord, your OCs will be coming next chapter! :D**


	15. Companion

**Oh. My. Gosh. 124. Reviews. *passes out***

**Review Replies:**

**Amberflame805- :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**IJayI- Thankkkkk youuuuu!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- XD Ni'Lassu for reviewing! ;)**

**LakeStream- Yay! Here's another chappie!**

**Frostdawn- XD you know what? I did not even know what OTP meant until you reviewed that XD I am not exactly caught up with internet slang... yeah... So, I am still deciding who Rainpaw will end up with, because if it's Ash then I have to rewrite like the entire ending XD well, only tweak it a little bit. Yeah.**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Thanks! :3 I can't choose between AshxRain or StormxRain XD**

**rainpool777- :D Yeah! *high fives***

**ScipioPB- Ikr! *growls* *chases dogs* **

**BlackLabrynith- Yesh, so now they are all going to go crazy :P Runningpaw annoys me. Want to help me come up with a warrior name for her, a really weird one? Like Runningear or something? XD**

**Dawnlight25- :D Yay! ;)**

**ZM- ha ha XD**

**Pikachudragon- Runningpaw is very oblivious, isn't she? XD Here is an update!**

**Nem- ok, here you are**

**Before I start, I have to say something that I thought was funny. Okay, here it is: My mom was reading this chapter out loud and she started using really weird voices for the characters, the exact opposite that what they were in my head... okay, never mind. That was random.**

**Okay, onto the chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 14**

Thrushpaw felt Rainpaw freeze beside him as they watched the huge, slavering dogs bound back and forth across the hills, jostling any stray sheep and pushing them in a tight circle.

"Get down!" Rushingwind hissed, and every cat dropped lower in the grass. It wouldn't be long before the dogs noticed there were cats hiding in the grass.

Suddenly a smaller dog broke free and let out a long, drawn out howl. Its lips curled into a snarl, white teeth gleaming behind its mouth. The other two dogs swerved away from the sheep and began to follow him, hurtling straight towards the group.

"Run!"

Thrushpaw sprang from his crouch and dashed away, feeling Lilypaw's pelt brush against him as he ran. He glanced over at her, wincing to see her eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry." He panted, "We'll make it to safety."

Lilypaw nodded and quickened her pace, Thrushpaw admiring her graceful bound even though the dogs raced right behind him. He could feel their breath hot on his tail, and he sped up until it seemed he was flying over the moor.

Thrushpaw looked up, trying to spot his companions, but allowed himself a hiss of annoyance when he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Thrushpaw, up here!" a voice suddenly hissed. He glanced up, surprise lifting his gaze, as Rainpaw stared down at him from a nearby tree. He reached it in a single bound and clawed up the trunk, leaping onto the lowest branch just as the dogs crashed into the tree trunk.

Rainpaw snorted from the branch above him. "Can't they see where they're going? Stupid furballs." The dogs were looking at the tree, puzzled expressions wiped over their faces, before they trailed away reluctantly.

Thrushpaw turned to Rainpaw. "Let's go look for the others."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw looked down at her brother and leaped down beside him. "Look up."<p>

He glanced up in the branches of the oak, surprise lighting his gaze when the rest of the group emerge from clusters of leaves, looking disgruntled.

"Oh."

Rainpaw snorted. "Mouse-brain."

She narrowed in her eyes, recalling what had happened when she climbed up the tree.

_Rainpaw was running, belly fur brushing the grass as she whipped across the grass. She risked a glance behind her, shuddering as the huge, tan dog loped a tail-length behind her._

_"Up here!" Rainpaw started and looked up. A pair of unfamiliar grass-green eyes peered out of the shadows of an oak tree. Not stopping to think about who was up there, she leaped up in the air and sank her claws into the rough bark, then heaved herself up to the second-lowest branch. She turned down and spat at the dog, who was staring at her with a dumbfounded look, before it turned around and ran howling into the taller grass._

_Suddenly Rainpaw remembered the cat who had rescued her, and turned awkwardly around to see a young silver tabby she cat and a brown she cat with blue-gray eyes looking at her. The rest of the group, minus Thrushpaw, crouched in the uppermost branches._

_The brown tabby stepped forward. "Hello, I am Shauna, and this is-"_

"Who are these cats?" Thrushpaw's puzzled mew brought her out of her thoughts.

Rainpaw was about to answer when the two cats cut in. "I'm Shauna." she repeated. "This is-"

"I'm Willow!" The silver tabby mewed cheerfully. She looked to be about Rainpaw's age.

Willow flicked her tail. "It's safe to go down now."

Rushingwind brushed past her and mewed, "Thank you, but we really have to be going now."

He leaped down the tree, and waited until the rest of the group followed him.

Willow circled around Rushingwind, Shauna sitting a tail-length away. "Where are you going?"

"To the mountains!" Streampaw broke in. "We're going to help the Tribe defeat an evil group of cats!"

Rushingwind glared at her, while Willow looked thoughtful.

"Is the lead cat's name Shadow?"

Moss gasped. "Yes!" She dashed forward at stared at Willow with wide eyes. "How did you know?!"

Shauna growled. "They drove my little sister, Willow, and I from our homes, as well as a few other loners. We lived in the forest at the foot of the mountains, but when the group came they attacked us. Stick was killed by Shadow." She added, grief sharpening her mew. "When Pumpkin and I gathered all the rogues to fight, he managed to ambush us and killed Stick as a warning to never come back. Stick was my brother."

Rainpaw bowed her head, as well as a few other Clan cats. She looked at her brother and tried to imagine what it would be like if she lost him. She didn't like the feeling.

Willow bounded forward. "Can we come with you?" She mewed desperately, kneading her paws in the ground. "Please? If I could get my claws on that mange-ridden flea-bitten furball, I'd-"

Rushingwind silenced her with a look. "Let me think for a moment."

Firebreeze padded up to him. "We should let them come." She murmured. "They would be an excellent addition, and their grief would make them strong to fight against the rogues. From what we've heard, those rogues are fierce. We need all the help we can get."

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "True enough." Making his voice louder, he meowed, "Okay, you can come."

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed.

Shauna flicked her tail. "Great. Shadow better watch his back, because I am coming."

* * *

><p>The group of cats slunk in the shadows, malice glinting in their eyes. They crouched in the cover of the low-growing bushes, watching the waterfall cascade down into the pool. A few figures guarded the entrance to the cave behind it, their eyes gleaming.<p>

The hidden cats grumbled as a huge dark gray tom pushed by, muscles rippling and he strode to the front. He turned to the group.

"Tonight." He growled, ice blue eyes gleaming with hunger. "Tonight, we will attack. No one kill, we just want to scare them."

A ragged tortoiseshell raised her tail. "But Shadow!" She snarled. "If you want to scare them, why are we only attacking and not killing?"

He dipped his head. "Well said, Coriander. Let me explain it this way."

He unsheathed a single claw, and sliced his own pad. Blood spurted out of the wound.

Coriander's eyes narrowed. "We will attack and hurt them so badly that they will be to wounded, sick, or afraid to come outside and hunt for themselves. Then as they are weakened, " He smiled cruelly. "We will kill them all."

Shadow raised his voice even louder. "Next full moon, we will drive them away."

He narrowed his eyes. "But for now, let us... frighten our _prey_."

They group raised their voices in an eerie caterwaul, matching the tones of the wolves howling to the moon.

They slunk out of their hiding place, nothing more than a flicker of shadows at the edge of a cat's vision. They entered the cave as soon as the last cave-guard stepped inside.

Somewhere in the night, a wail of terror echoed in the sky.

**I know, that last part was pretty bad, not my best work, etc etc etc. Winxclubfan1 and Silverwillow, I hope you liked where your OCs came in! :D**

**So, please review! In about 2-3 chapters, they will reach the mountains. Yay. What did you think about the group of evil cats? Did I do a good job portraying their malice? Please tell me!**


	16. Majesty

**Okay, I know there was some confusion last chapter, so I am here to clear it up. The chapter will be below this and the review replies.  
>1) There are a few cats with the same name, and some of them I forgot to list in the Allegiances, (As in the two Willows, two Scratches, and two Hawktalons)<br>2) Willow (as in Silverwillow of the Freljord's OC- that Willow) was OOC last chapter, she was supposed to be shy... *whacks self* So she will be shy-er as the story continues.  
>3) I named the tortoiseshell Coriander on purpose because I didn't exactly like Coriander from Bramblestar's Storm, so I gave her the role of an evilllllll cat..<strong>

**And onto Review Replies:**

**CandyHeart13- Thank you! You'll just have to see what happens with that, what is it, love hexagon? Like love triangle, but with so many cats it's not a triangle? Aghhhh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore XD**

**LakeStream- *spoiler alert* How did you guess? :D  
><strong>

**ScipioPB- Thanks! :3**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Yes, evil cats are evil. XD And guess what? I had already chosen a name for Stormpaw and you guessed the first time! :D (Stormstrike) as for Rainpaw, I'm thinking Rainpetal or Rainsong. What do you think?**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- :D Thanks! I hope that thing above cleared stuff up.**

**Pikachudragon- Maybe there will be StormRain in this chapter, maybe not... You'll just have to read and see! :D**

**Frostdawn- Oh my gosh yes Rainpaw would be the sassiest mother ever XD as for RainxAsh, we'll just have to see what happens with the poll  
><strong>

**Amberflame805- Thank you! Mwa ha ha ha ha the battle is coming soon!**

**XLorienXWarriorsX- Sorry about the rushing-ness, I was kind of at an author's block for that part so I didn't know what to write.**

**Blacklaybrinth - YAY! Poor Runningpaw XD**

**ZM- So true, so true!**

**Dawnlight25-1) :D  
>2) Aghhhhh I don't know who to choose! Storm or Ash?<br>3) Here is an update! And here is a cookie for you! And Stormpaw and Rainpaw plushies!  
><strong>

**140 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THANKKKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**CHAPTER 15 I AM STILL IN CAPS OH WELL XD**

"Great. Just great." Stormpaw muttered. He glared at his paws as Runningpaw chattered non-stop beside him. It had been two sunrises since Willow ad Shauna had joined them, and Runningpaw would not be quiet, with the exception of her sleeping.

"And then I bit the dog's tail! One of the elders said they had never seen a cat so brave! Of course they meant me, because I'm the best cat in the Clan, and obviously it wasn't Lakespots. Even though she leaped on the dog's back and clawed it's ears... still. It was me. Did I ever tell you about the time I..."

"You would definitely get along with Sunpaw." Rainpaw commented, but her mew was lost in Runningpaw's squeal.

"Oh, look! A mouse!"

As she dashed off, Stormpaw meowed, "Let's get out of here."

They quickened their pace and caught up with the rest of the group, who were walking ahead. Flowerstem nuzzled Rainpaw. "Look." She jerked her nose at a huge gray mass that loomed in the distance, getting closer and closer with each paw step. "That's where the mountains start."

Rainpaw looked at them with awe, eyes widening. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Wow." She breathed.

Stormpaw shared her fascination. "They're huge."

Rainpaw glanced at him, eyes full of mischief. "Now I know what a slug feels like. A slug, in the dandelions so snug-"

"-And then it feels the blackbird's sudden tug." Stormpaw joked. **(Shout out to whoever knows that reference!)**

Rainpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "How lovely."

Flowerstem fixed them with a half stern, half amused look. "Now is not the time for jokes. We have a serious battle ahead of us."

Rainpaw sighed. "I know, but can't we have a little fun?"

"Now is not the time for fun!" Stormpaw jumped and turned around to see Ashwhisker gazing at him with hostility. _What did I do?_

Rainpaw sighed again. "Why?"

Ashwhisker turned his glare to Rainpaw. "You heard Flowerstem! We have a battle ahead of us, and we very well could be greatly injured!"

Stormpaw shifted his paws. "No harm is done," He mewed awkwardly.

Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes. "No harm? No harm?! What do you mean no harm-"

"He didn't mean anything!" Rainpaw meowed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Ashwhisker rounded on Rainpaw.

"Go talk with your own Clanmates!"

Rainpaw's neck fur fluffed up. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Ashwhisker hissed. "You want to bet?"

"Stop!" Flowerstem yowled, glaring at the two cats with such anger it made Stormpaw flinch. "We can't argue now! If we are divided, this mission will have been for nothing! Rainpaw, go walk with your brother."

Rainpaw opened her mouth to complain, then clearly thought better of it. "Fine." She mumbled sulkily and padded ahead.

As soon as she had gone, Flowerstem turned to Ashwhisker. "If you have nothing better to do than argue with apprentices, go guard the back of the patrol."

Ashwhisker had not been as wise as Rainpaw. "Why do I have to while Rainpaw gets off easily?"

She stared at him, nostrils flaring angrily. Stormpaw admired her patience.

Ashwhisker backed away. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Stormpaw backed away. "Um..."

Flowerstem lost her exasperated look. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. It's those two who caused the problem." She sighed. "I wish you well, Stormpaw."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw angrily snatched up a mouthful of vole. When she had been sent to Thrushpaw, he had awkwardly asked if he could walk with Lilypaw. Rainpaw had snapped at him, replying that she would rather be alone anyways. Soon after, Willow had come to walk beside Rainpaw, asking her what was wrong. "It's Ashwhisker." She had growled. "He thinks that he's in charge of me. And he's always is there when I'm trying to talk to Stormpaw. It's really annoying."<p>

Willow had narrowed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment, then replied, "I think he is jealous of the friendship you and Stormpaw have. Maybe he thinks you two like each other, and he likes you, so he's taking it out."

Rainpaw had known that was why he had been short with her, but she refused to believe it.

Now she had just finished her fresh-kill, and lay stretched out beside the apprentices and Willow. "Nice weather, for leaf-bare." Willow commented. Now that she said it, Rainpaw realized it was true. The leaves had fallen off the trees, but the grass was only just beginning to thin and there still seemed to be plenty of prey around. The air was cold, but warm enough where they could sleep comfortably without shivering.

"Hey Rainpaw." Rainpaw started, hitting her head on a low-hanging branch. _Ow_. She turned around and saw Stormpaw staring at her.

"Stormpaw, you nearly frightened me out of my fur!" She exclaimed.

Stormpaw snorted. "Nothing frightens you, Rainpaw. Or out of your fur. It still looks intact to me." He peered closer. "I think. Is that a bald patch I see?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Stormpaw pressed up beside her. "I'm glad we're on this journey together."

"So am I." Rainpaw purred.

Suddenly there was a flash of gray fur and Rainpaw groaned. "You'd better go."

Stormpaw nodded and backed away.

Moments later, Ashwhisker padded out of a clump of bracken. Rainpaw turned away from him coldly.

"Look, Rainpaw, this might be fast, but I'm sorry."

At once she felt a rush of forgiveness. "It's okay. I was being a mouse-brain anyway."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks." Hesitantly, he touched his muzzle to her ear. "The stars are out."

"Yeah." Rainpaw murmured, looking up at the shining points of light.

"They are so pretty." Ashwhisker continued. "They look like little shimmery snowflakes that were caught up in the sky. Sorry, I'm being mouse-brained." He gave his chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks.

Rainpaw purred. "It's alright. That's not mouse-brained at all."

Soon Rainpaw said goodbye, and bounded up to the circle of apprentices who were already asleep. Willow was with them, resting her tail on her nose. She opened her eyes when Rainpaw approached. "I see you and Ashwhisker have made up." She mewed.

Rainpaw nodded. "Good." Willow closed her eyes again.

Rainpaw curled up at the foot of a nearby oak, pressing up against a root. Soon she drifted off into sleep, peaceful and dreamless.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw was bounding next to Stormpaw, excitement rushing through her veins. They raced through between the trees, leaving the group behind and ignoring their calls for them to come back. Rushingwind had announced they were near the mountains that morning, and now all the apprentices were jumping with excitement.<p>

Rainpaw felt the shadows of the trees leave her and the sun warm her back with weak rays. She pounded faster, Stormpaw at her side, until they were both flying over the grass.

"I wonder what the mountains are like?" Rainpaw mewed. "They've got to be huge."

"Rainpaw." They slowed until the were at a steady jog.

"And what is the Tribe like? I hope they don't mind Dustbreeze stuffing himself with fresh-kill."

"Rainpaw?"

"And hopefully we aren't attacked on our way up by those nasty intruders. If they do, I'll-"

"-Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw stopped. "What?"

Stormpaw nudged her. "Look up."

Rainpaw glanced up and gasped, annoyed with herself for not paying attention. _Look where you're going, mouse-brain!_

But most of her thoughts were directed toward awe and excitement. "They're real."

"Of course they are. What did you expect?"

_Nothing like this._ "I didn't imagine them to be so... huge."

She had to tilt her head back all the way to see far, but she still couldn't make out all of the snow-capped peaks. The ragged terrain was rock and dirt, with a few scraggly bushes here and there. Further up were wooded areas, providing enough cover for prey. A stream coming down the steep slopes rushed at their paws, the pebbly gray banks shifting with the current.

"Wow." Rainpaw breathed.

Stormpaw nodded in agreement. "We've made it. We're here."

Rainpaw quivered with excitement. They had reached the mountains.

**Did you like it? Please review! With a cherry on top?**


	17. Careful

**LakeStream- Thank you! Here is an update! Ha ha, guess what? I am really bad at typing today so I had about five spelling, no make that six, never mind seven typing errors. I can usually type, but not today XD**

**Pikachudragon- Hee hee Yessssss. Poor Ashwhisker is getting in the way :( XD**

**ScipioPB- Yeah, Ashwhisker is kind of like that sometimes...**

**CandyHeart13- LONG REVIEW YAY! Sorry, I love long reviews. I want to read a Midsummer's Night Dream (Along with the million other books I want to read X3) and love squares exist? I feel accomplished now. Not really XD. And thank you so much for the awesome review! That is the nicest one I have ever received in a while! :D That made me so happyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Rainpetal it is! I just randomly thought of -song because of Echosong from Firestar's Quest. I will definitely consider that ending. That would be sweet :D And I LOVE long reviews, have no idea why, but I just do ;)**

**ZM- I GET IT YESSSSSSSSSSSSS THE MOUNTAIN MWA HA HA I GET IT!**

**DarkWolfScourge- Yeah, I am reading that story too. I did not intend it to be similar to that, I just thought of an idea off the top of my head (Which I do like every day and forget half of them XD) and about halfway through I realized it was sort of similar, sooooooooo yeahhhhhh oops... X3**

**Dawnlight25- :D Yay! Oh my gosh yes he is *grins mischievously* Poor Stormpaw. And Ashwhisker! They will both be so angryyyyyyyyyy. And poor Rainpaw too! X3**

**Amberflame805- INTENSENESS MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry, I think I ate too many tomatoes. MWA HA HA HA HA HA... XD Thank you!**

**GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I AM SO EXCITED I CAN HARDLY SPELL! THIS STORY IS IN A COMMUNITY! AHHHH! IT IS CALLED GREAT WARRIOR STORIES AND I AM FREAKING OUT OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay I am D-O-N-E now with my freaking-out-ness. But beware... It will happen later... maybe...**

**Chapter 16**

"Rainpaw! Stormpaw! Slow down!" Thrushpaw could hear their excited mews far ahead, quickly growing distant and signaling that they were paying no attention. He sighed, and turned to Lilypaw. "Want to catch up with them?"

She nodded, and they both dashed after them, much to the exasperation of the warriors.

* * *

><p>"Rainpaw." Thrushpaw panted as he slowed to a halt. His sister was standing stone-still, her gaze caught on the mountains. "What are you doing?"<p>

She didn't turn to look at him. "Do you see them?"

"See _what_?"

"The mountains, you mouse-brain. What else?"

"Of course I see them!"

Rainpaw turned around and fixed him with intense blue eyes. "But do you _really_ see them?"

Thrushpaw shifted his paws, unsure what Rainpaw was talking about.

"Ooooh! I see them! I see them!" Lilypaw squealed. She was bouncing on her paws, her fluffy gray fur fluffed up. "They're so pretty! And cold! can you feel that draft?"

Stormpaw nodded. "It chills me right to the bone. The Tribe is definitely getting their fair share of leaf-bare."

Rainpaw shoved him. "Are you serious? I love the cold!"

He flicked her with his tail. "I know, I love the cold too, but sometimes I wish it was warmer."

Lilypaw sighed. "Are we going to stand around here discussing the weather or what? I want to explore!"

"So do I," Stormpaw answered, "but we have to wait for the others."

As if his words had summoned them, Thrushpaw heard a thundering of paws and caught words of, "Confounded apprentices," and, "Stupid furballs," with a touch of, "I hope they're okay! We're near the mountains so there could be rogues out. And wolves. And all sorts of danger. What if they're dead?!"

Soon they broke free of the undergrowth, two or three of them eyes huge with worry and the others bristling with annoyance. Pigeonfeather ran up to the cluster of apprentices and circled around them. "You're not dead!"

Silentshade sighed. "I told you, I told you. They would be fine."

"We didn't know that for sure!" Pigeonfeather protested.

Rushingwind pushed to the front. "What were you thinking?!" He hissed. Stormpaw backed away, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry-"

"'Sorry' catches no prey! Who knows what could have been out here, in hostile grounds and all. Just be more careful in the future."

* * *

><p><em>"Just be more careful in the future," <em>

The words rang in Rainpaw's ears and she heaved herself up yet another ledge. "Yeah right," She muttered, reaching for the next pawhold. She felt her hind paws slip and she gripped harder to the stony surface. They had started up the mountains a while ago, and now they were about halfway up, scaling a cliff. "Not my idea of a nice climb." Rainpaw muttered again, remembering what Flowerstem had told the apprentices. _"Who's up for a nice little stroll up the mountain?"_

"Nice little stroll indeed."

"Rainpaw, hurry up!" Rainpaw sighed and looked up. The entire group stood, watching her. They had all chosen easier routes, and now she was the last one on the cliff face, but she had almost reached the top.

"I'm coming!" She pulled herself up, muscles aching. Soon she had reached the top.

"Let's go." Rushingwind meowed.

* * *

><p>"Rainpaw!" She snapped out of her drowsiness and pushed herself to her paws. The stars shone brightly again in the sky, illuminating the snow around her. "Rainpaw."<p>

She turned around, spotting Stormpaw a few tail-lengths away. He beckoned her with his tail.

Rising to her paws and gingerly padding over the snow, she asked, "What?"

Stormpaw lashed his tail anxiously. "Follow me!" Without another word, he dashed up the small hollow they were sheltering in and disappeared at the top.

Rainpaw darted out after him, careful not to disturb snow so the sleeping cats would not wake.

They loped up a slope, cutting around the edge of a small wood, and halted by a rising mound of snow and rock. Stormpaw dropped to a crouch, Rainpaw doing the same. Together they slowly crept up the mound, and Rainpaw bit back a yowl of shock.

They had arrived at the waterfall and cave, but that was not what had startled Rainpaw. Blood and fur littered the area in front of them. Churned up grass and scattered pebbles showed signs of a struggle, and dark clouds hung directly over the mountain. A log, chilling mournful yowl echoed from the cave.

Rainpaw turned to look at her friend, eyes filled with horror. "We're too late."

* * *

><p>"The rogues attacked!" Stormpaw yowled as he and Rainpaw whisked down the hollow.<p>

At once Rushingwind leaped to his paws, followed by Shauna and Willow. "Where are they?!"

"At the waterfall!"

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes. "You were there?"

Stormpaw paced anxiously, flicking his tail. "There's no time for that. The rogues have gone, but the Tribe is injured!"

By now all the cats were up and alert, fur bristling.

Willow nervously peered out of the hollow. "Are we going to attack?"

Shauna sighed. "I hope we aren't, not yet. We'll need more help than this."

Rushingwind bounded to the top of the hollow. "We leave to go to the Tribe at once!" He announced.

Stormpaw fluffed out his fur, dashing out after him with Rainpaw by his side. The patrol gathered around them, and as one they thundered out of the hollow and to the Tribe, Moss and Hawk in the lead.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming," A light brown tabby she cat meowed. According to Flowerstem, she was called Stoneteller.<p>

Rushingwind dipped his head. "You are welcome. It is good to see you again, Stoneteller. You were a To-be the last time I saw you."

She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I still was. It's hard to lead a Tribe in the midst of a battle."

Rainpaw backed away and spotted Moss and Hawk touching noses with their denmates. She bounded up to Stormpaw and Willow and meowed, "Let's go say hi to the To-bes."

Stormpaw nodded. "Good idea." He took the lead, Rainpaw and Willow close on his tail.

Soon they came upon a group of five, young cats chattering excitedly and casting glances at the Clan cats.

A ragged black tom jumped up. "Hey, I'm Scratch." He introduced.

"I'm Wing." meowed a light gray she-cat.

"My name is Flower, shortened, of course, and this is my sister Leap." A light brown she cat pointing her tail to a speckled white she cat.

"Wolf." A gray tom mewed cooly, twitching his ears. Rainpaw noticed that all of them bore scratches, a few of them still bleeding.

Stormpaw dipped his head. "I'm Stormpaw. This is Rainpaw, and this is Willow," He added, flicking his tail at each of them in turn.

Rainpaw lifted one tortoiseshell paw and licked it, drawing it over her ears. The fur around them was sticking up, uncomfortably ruffling around her head. The apprentices and To-bes lingered uncertainly around each other, not sure what to say now that they had been introduced. "So, how's the prey running-" Rainpaw started, but was cut off at Stoneteller's yowl.

"Everyone, sleep well tonight. We are posting two guards at each guarding place. Slope, Rush, go by the Flat-Rock. Bright and Spike, go to the Cave Entrance. Call and Flame, would you..."

Rainpaw drowned out the she-cat's meow and padded over to Flowerstem. "Where will we sleep?"

Flowerstem pointed her muzzle at a section of the cave where the wall had formed a small cleft and a few dips in the ground dotted the area. "That's where the To-bes sleep. Gather the apprentices and go over there."

Rainpaw nodded and bounded back over, calling Thrushpaw, Streampaw, Graypaw, and Lilypaw along the way. Stormpaw and Willow had already settled in the scrapes, and the other apprentices wove amongst them and curled up, softly whispering.

Rainpaw pushed past Graypaw, leaping up a ledge. Stormpaw opened his eyes the tiniest bit, shining green at her. She blinked at him, then backed behind a large rock. Rainpaw wanted to sleep alone tonight, without her Clanmates and friends. Finding a small pathway, she carefully picked her way along it until she reached the cave entrance. From where she was sitting, she could look out and see the waterfall and stars, while staying hidden behind a column of rock.

She curled up in a circle and rested her tail on her nose, listening to the roaring of the waterfall as it cascaded down the mountain before falling into sleep, deep and reassuring.

* * *

><p><em>Stormpaw was padding along a ledge, overlooking the vast mountains and valleys. Tiny snowflakes sprinkled his paws, falling out of the light gray clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. He tried to peer past two mountains that rose up together, but the distance was lost in the gray.<br>_

_Suddenly light began to slowly build between the mountains, and the sun slowly rose, turning the clouds around it pink, red, and orange.  
><em>

_Captivated by the beautiful sunrise, Stormpaw stood still, his gaze fixated on the horizon. It was not till he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around, and found a small silver tabby she cat standing in front of her. Her eyes shone with concern. "Wake up, Stormpaw." She mewed. "You're dreaming."_

_Stormpaw felt defensive. "Why do I have to wake up?"_

_The she cat sighed. "Your friends are in trouble."_

* * *

><p>With that, Stormpaw snapped awake, fear throbbing in his veins. He sniffed the air and listened for a fight, but sensed none.<p>

Grumbling, he settled down again. _What trouble? It's as quiet as a mouse down there._

Suddenly a shriek split the air. "Someone! Help me!"

It was Rainpaw.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I left a cliffhanger! XD If I leave cliffies, it's mostly because I'm trying to give the readers something to look forward to. Yay!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shout out to Silverwillow of the Freljord for getting the quote right~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Remember the rogues who attacked ThunderClan earlier in the story? I wonder who they are, hmm? Oh, and the trouble Rainpaw is in is _not_ what you will expect... **

**Please review! ;) **


	18. Buried

**Review Replies:**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Oops, didn't mean to put Stormpaw twice... heh heh... I think at the beginning of chapter 11 it lists the cats on the journey, minus the tribe cats who went with them. Thank you for congradulating me on the community! :D**

**CandyHeart13-Here is the update :3 Thanks, may I use three of them for kits that have yet to be born?  
><strong>

**Mnaseer2001- maybe... maybe not... *grins michievously***

**Pikachudragon- Very close... Yes, Runningpaw is so annoying XP**

**Amberflame805- XDXDXDXDXD DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WAS LAUGHING? XDXDXDXD! Thanks for the tomatoes, I love tomatoes! X3**

**WishieStarlight- :D Aw, thank you! :)**

**Winxclubfan1- no, not yet. Not yet :3 Thanks!**

**ZM- You'll just have to find out... heh heh... And the cat was Silverstream, from Rainpaw's earlier dream... She came to warn him... Yep...  
><strong>

**Dawnlight25- :D UPDATES YEAH! XD That was the reaction I was hoping to get *mischievous face* Who do you think will save Rainpaw? :3**

**DarkWolfScourge- dun dun dunnnnn!**

_**Pikachudragon and Stream That Flows Around Rock were the closest to what happened to Rainpaw! :)**_

**Everyone here is awesome**

**You get another chapter**

**And cookies and plushies! (::)  
><strong>

**You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 17**

Stormpaw instantly leaped up to the ledge Rainpaw had climbed up earlier. He picked his way along the path, anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. He weaved around a boulder and halted as a huge pile of rock loomed in front of him, blocking any path out. _Great_, he thought, _now what am I going to do?_**  
><strong>

By now other cats had begun to wake; Stormpaw could hear them shifting in their nests. He sighed and tried to block out the other noises, pricking his ears to see if he could hear Rainpaw's whereabouts.

Suddenly he heard a faint scrabbling come from the other side of the rockfall. A waft of her scent washed over him, and he gasped. _She's on the other side of the rock!_

"Hold on Rainpaw, I'm getting help," He meowed as reassuringly as he could, and heard a muted mew answer him. Turning around, he bounded off the rock ledge and onto the cave floor.

Stormpaw stopped beside Rushingwind, who was awake, but his eyelids were drooping. "Rushingwind!" He started, and turned to face Stormpaw.

"What's the matter?"

Stormpaw took a deep breath. "Rainpaw is in trouble! She's been caught in a rockfall."

Rushingwind's eyes widened. "Great StarClan, what next?!" He sighed, then snapped, "Go get Flowerstem and Pigeonfeather, and ask Moss to fetch Stoneteller. Be quick!"

Stormpaw dashed off, quickly finding Moss among the prey-hunters, then raced over to Flowerstem and Pigeonfeather and awoke them as well. Flowerstem leaped to her paws as soon as she had heard, and darted off, Pigeonfeather and Stormpaw hard on her paws.

Rushingwind was meowing to Rainpaw through the rock.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just annoyed!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Do mice hunt squirrels? No, what do you think?! Just get me out of here, _please_," She snapped.

Stormpaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement and padded up to the rock. "Can you move?"

Rainpaw paused for a moment. "Oh, is that you, Stormpaw? Yes, I can move, but only a little bit. Why?"

Stormpaw quickly devised a plan. He turned to Rushingwind. "Rainpaw can start clawing at the loose rocks on her side, and we can try to move them on this side. We should start at the top so that she can climb over."

Rushingwind nodded. "Good idea. Stoneteller, do you have anything to add?"

Stoneteller had just approached, and swished her tail. "Sometimes the rocks are stuck or too large to move by one cat alone, so you may have to take a partner."

"Great. Can we start now?" Apparently Rainpaw had overheard, and she had already started scrabbling at the rock.

Rushingwind rolled his eyes, and started clawing loose pebbles at the top, Stormpaw working steadily beside him. After a while a small gap opened up and Rainpaw peeked her head through, then began scraping again.

Stormpaw's claws hurt and his forelegs were aching, but he felt triumphant when at last the gap widened enough to where Rainpaw could slide out. Suddenly she stopped, half-way out. "Mouse-dung!"

Stormpaw frowned. "What's up?"

She twitched her ears. "I'm stuck. Again."

Stormpaw purred. "You shouldn't be impatient. You could have fully climbed out if you had waited."

"Yes, O wise one." She snorted. "Why don't you help me out?"

He reached out his paw and pulled away a few rocks that were blocking her exit. "Can you get out now?"

Rainpaw slid out easily this time, shaking out her fur. "I'm okay. Thanks," She added, and batted Stormpaw playfully on the nose. "Actually, it was kind of nice back there, without you ruffians disturbing my sleep."

Stormpaw purred harder. "Well this ruffian just saved your life."

"Sure."

Rushingwind, however, wasn't as amused. "What could have caused this?"

The two apprentices stopped purring.

Rushingwind narrowed his eyes at the cave roof as the first light of dawn shone through the waterfall. His eyes widened.

"Look at that! It looks like a spike of rock fell down!" He exclaimed.

Stormpaw glanced up at the ceiling, surprise running through him as he saw a small chunk of broken rock hanging from it. But that was not what shocked him. "But do you see those?" He flicked his tail at claw marks running along the rock. "It looks like something tried to deliberately break the stone!"

Rainpaw's eyes widened, and she hopped back up the ledge and balanced on her hind paws, sniffing as close as she could to the rock.

Her eyes then narrowed, anger filling them.

She growled, cursing under her breath.

"Rogues."

**So, did you like? It was a mixture of a rockfall and the rogue's doing. I thought of them breaking the rocks because Feathertail... you know... yeah... Anyways, please review! I feel accomplished; I updated three days in a row! Oh, and by the way, please pay attention to the following sentance.**

_**Attention: I am starting a new story. I know that I said I wouldn't start a new one until I finished this, but I was so excited I could hardly wait. As my loyal readers, you get to hear the summary early :3. By my next update, it will be posted. It is called Rising.**_

_**Here is the Summary:**_

**Six cats, all with a different destiny. Six cats, all with the same story. Two fall in love, while one of the lovers is close to death. One will save the Clan, while two others will turn evil and try to destroy the Clan. The last will meet its end if the evil wins. Six cats. Six friends. Two turned renegade.**

**Do you like it?**


	19. Accusations

**I am back!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- Does Rainpetal sound good?**

**ScipioPB- Yay!**

**Pikachudragon- Heh, I didn't even think of that! *whacks self* That could have contributed to the story a lot XD oh well, it's said and done. **

**Mnaseer2001- I know, right? *growls at rogues***

**Bobbie1776- Thank you!**

**LakeStream- I hate it when my wifi does that! *whacks wifi* Good thing it's better now!**

**BlackLaybrinth- That double g XD That's a consideration... I'll add that to the poll I am working on for Runningpaw's warrior name :D**

**Amberflame805- Same. *sighs and whacks self* I have like 5 stories I need to finish but these two will be my mains...**

**Guest- Maybe so...**

**Tigereyes of RiverClan- Thanks!**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- XD Yay! That was the reaction I was hoping to get X3**

**gms14- Thank you!**

**Dawnlight25- Ashwhisker appears at the beginning of this chapter... heh... heh... heh... And I'm still here! I am not going to abandon this story at all.  
><strong>

**NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE! How do updates every day except Tuesday and Thursday sound? :D If I don't update everyday it means I'm busy... But how does the new schedule sound?**

**Chapter 18**

Rainpaw stifled her disgust and lowered herself down from the rock, padding over to Stormpaw. He looked at her, eyes wide. "They tried to kill you."

"It's a good thing they landed next to you, not on top." Rushingwind commented.

Rainpaw snorted. "I know that. But what are we going to do about it?" She leaned closer to Stormpaw and muttered, "How did they get in unnoticed?"

Stormpaw shrugged, about to reply when he was roughly shoved aside. He stumbled, about to tip over, and snapped, "Watch where you're going, stupid furball!"

He looked up, and flinched as a gray tom loomed over him. _Ashwhisker_.

Stormpaw backed away, and Ashwhisker glared at him. "Why are you standing next to Rainpaw?"

Stormpaw caught sight of Rainpaw sighing and rolling her eyes. He shared her annoyance. _Not again._ "Why not? Is it a crime to hang out with your friends?" He countered.

"You can't be friends once we get back to the Clans. You'll only be able to meet at Gatherings." Ashwhisker growled. Stormpaw heard a muttered, "Thank StarClan. Then I can get closer to Rainpaw without him there every heartbeat."

Stormpaw ignored it. "Well, I-"

"Oh, would you kindly _shut up_!" Rainpaw snorted. She rounded on Ashwhisker. "You ought to be a little more grateful! Stormpaw just saved my life!"

Ashwhisker's eyes widened. "What? Couldn't he have gotten another warrior to do it for him?"

Rainpaw jerked back as if she had been hit. "Wow, you are really selfish, Ashwhisker. I'm lucky someone heard me from behind the rockfall. The rocks almost landed on top of me!"

Without another word, she spun around and dashed out of the cave, hurt flashing in her eyes. Stormpaw started to follow her, bur felt a tail bar his way. Ashwhisker sighed. "Leave her be."

He turned around. "No! I've got to make sure she's okay!" Stormpaw pushed past Ashwhisker and bounded out, catching Rainpaw's scent in the breeze.

The crisp air burned his lungs, but filled them with life at the same time. He followed her scent up a trail, and found her in front of the waterfall, facing the sunrise.

"Rainpaw!"

She didn't turn around, but kept her gaze fixed on the vanishing stars.

Stormpaw loped froward, leaning precariously close to the cliff Rainpaw was sitting on, but pulled himself back just in time and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

She slowly moved her gaze from the stars, fixing him with a soft stare. "I'm okay. I just wonder why Ashwhisker would do that. He used to be a great friend, but now..." She trailed off, and fixed her gaze on the stars once more.

Stormpaw looked at his paws, unsure of what to say, but decided to keep quiet. He raised his eyes once again, finding her looking at the rising sun.

He too turned to gaze at the sun. He marveled at the golden light reflecting off of the snow, shooting beams in different directions. The trees rustled with the whispering wind, tossing powdery snow from the leaves and branches. "Beautiful."

Stormpaw closed his eyes, the peaceful landscape caught in his mind. The adventure he expected when he arrived may not have fully started yet, but for now he was content to bask in the weak sunlight, allowing the freezing air to cleanse his lungs.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the cats guarding the cave entrance fell asleep last night? That's how they got the rocks to fall on Rainpaw."<p>

"No, I heard they fell next to her and she crawled out."

"Wrong again! I was there, and we helped scrape the rocks away and she crawled out."

"Really?"

Rainpaw blocked out the chatter and headed for the Apprentices' corner. That was what she had decided to call the small sheltered area of the cave where they slept, and Stormpaw had agreed.

_Speaking of him,_ she thought. He was bounding up to her, fur sticking up with clumps of snow. His eyes shone with excitement.

"Moss and Hawk took me hunting! It was awesome. The mountains are huge!"

Rainpaw suppressed a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You look like you've been pulled backwards out of a bramble thicket!"

He flattened his ears with mock anger. "What? My fur is perfectly smooth!"

He shook it out, spattering Rainpaw with snow. "Watch it!" She yelped, leaping back. He purred and flicked his tail.

"Follow me! I found this cool place, and we can see the whole of the mountains from it!"

He darted away, vanishing behind a pillar of rock.

"Wait for me!"

She dashed after him, rounding the boulder and leaping up a ledge. Stormpaw, a tail-length ahead of her, began leaping from rock to rock, until he suddenly halted and caused Rainpaw to almost crash into him. "Shh. Look."

Rainpaw wove around him and gasped. There was a huge gap in the rock, up high on a cliff, where they could overlook the entire mountain. Rainpaw fizzed with excitement. "We can see everything from here!"

Stormpaw nodded. "It's neat, isn't it."

Rainpaw nudged him. "'Neat' is an understatement. This is amazing!"

Suddenly a yowl came from down below. Rainpaw peered past the pine trees below them and spotted an unfamiliar gray and white tabby she cat padding up to the cave, glancing around her before she disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw dashed after Stormpaw, skidding to a halt in the main cave. The Tribe and Clan cats stood stiff-legged, watching the she-cat with suspicion. She stepped forward. "My name is Gray." She mewed. "I want to join your Tribe."<p>

The cats looked uncertainly at each other.

She sighed. "You need more cats, right? You're not going to defeat Shadow on your own."

Stoneteller pushed out from between two cats. "How do you know that?!" She demanded.

Gray rolled her eyes. "Every cat living within range of the mountains knows that. I came to help. Shadow drove me out of my home too, you know. So, what do you say?"

_No need to be hasty, now._ Rainpaw thought with a twinge of worry. _Why would a cat just walk up and ask to join the Tribe?_

Stoneteller looked around her doubtfully. "I..."

Suddenly Shauna thrust her way forward. "Don't let her join!" The cats gasped as Shauna narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. "She will only bring destruction upon you!"

Stoneteller fixed her gaze on Shauna. "What are you saying?"

Shauna glared at Gray. "She doesn't want to join the Tribe to defeat Shadow, she wants to help him. She's a spy."

The crowd fell silent. Shauna continued, "Her real name is Song. She's Shadow's mate, and she spied for him when he drove out my sister and I, as well as our friends."

Song shifted her paws. "True enough."

Stoneteller glanced, puzzled, at Song. "Why admit?"

Song shrugged. "There wasn't much I could do anyway. I think I'll go now..." She began to pad out of the cave, but two cave-guards blocked her way.

Stoneteller shook her head. "You have to stay, now that we know. Hawk, escort her to the part of the cave that forms a cleft. Post a guard there, day and night. You'll take the first watch."

As Hawk and Song departed, the cats began to disperse. Rainpaw felt shocked by the swiftness of the events.

She turned to Stormpaw. "Did that just happen?"

"That quickly, too." Stormpaw commented, echoing her thoughts. "The day has gone by fast." _He's right, the stars are already beginning to appear on the horizon._

Rainpaw backed towards the Apprentices' corner. "I'm going to go talk to them." She flicked her tail at Thrushpaw, Lilypaw, Graypaw and the other apprentices. "Want to come?"

Stormpaw nodded, and together they paced over to their friends.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight everyone." Rainpaw murmured drowsily, already sinking into sleep.<p>

A muted, "Goodnight." answered her, and she let darkness claim her, blocking out the worry nagging her mind.

**_I know, it was rushed. Oh well. This can be the crazy chapter, then. _**

**If you like this story, check out my new story, Rising, and fav/follow that one too? :) You can find it by scrolling to the bottom of my profile, and it will be on there.**


	20. Lies

**Pikachudragon- You are pretty close :D awesome sauce is awesome xD  
><strong>

**Amberflame805- I am trying not to rush this chapter X3 I just want everyone to hate Shadow XD Song has an important role to play. I agree with you, personally I like Stormpaw better.**

**The Mystical Palm Tree- Thank you! That means a lot :D**

**LakeStream- Thanks! I'm going to try to stick to the schedule X3 That does help :D  
><strong>

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Thanks! :3 Can I put her with one the the Tribe's yet to be born kits? And here is da update!  
><strong>

**Bobbie1776- Thanks! I don't really like Ashwhisker either. Here is the new chappie :D  
><strong>

**Winxclubfan1- I like Shauna too! I imagine her as a leadership-kind-of-cat.  
><strong>

**gms14- Thank you! Here is the update :D Writer's block is the _worst_ D:  
><strong>

**Stealthfire- I think we're almost there! :D Sorry bout that... I had author's block D:  
><strong>

**Dawnlight25- Hmm, how about Rainpetal and Stormstrike? That's what I've been thinking. And that makes sense! *whacks self* I didn't even think of writing whatever came to mind. xD **

**DarkWolfScourge- Thanks! :3**

**ZM- Yep X3 Love ya  
><strong>

**catbooklover!- :D of course!**

**Larksong- OH. MY. GOSH. YOU. ARE. AMAZING. You left 20 reviews?! OHMYGOSH THANK YOUUUUUU! :) I do play mc, I love your username! :D I actually have a poll out right now for the cat's warrior names, you can go vote if you want. :) I hate Sunpaw as well. Grr... she makes me mad xD I did fall out of a tree X3 *whacks self* Hmm... Maybe they do? But since the author(s) are from England, maybe they have different accents? LOVE CIRCLE THAT WAS THE PHRASE I WAS LOOKING FOR XD. I shall update...today? xD**

**Moon- Thanks! :D**

**IgelsaFan- Ikr... lots of cats... xD**

**Silverwing- Thank you! They'll probably get them when they get back from the mountains. I do that all the time, where I forget to sign my name when I'm too lazy to log in. Which is all the time, unless my thing saved. xD I'd love to hear your OC, I might put him/her as one of Rain's kits. :D**

**Wood cats- That is pretty close. I have a... fun plan for the end :3**

**Catqstar- I made it using numerous apps xD**

**Silverstar- Thanks! So I made Shadow evil enough?**

**thisisalongname- Hi, thisisalongname! I love that name! :D Maybe have them write down a cat and then I pick randomly and display it after the chapter? And maybe they will be in a future story :3**

**OH MY GOSH! 231 REVIEWS?! Guys, you made me so happy! I was hoping for at least 200, but instead I get 31 more than I hoped for! Thank you so much! I went downstairs in the morning and checked my email, and BOOM there were like 30 of them. THANK YOU! Everyone gets cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** ** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** ** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) {Exactly 31 X3} Though, technically I got 39 reviews, but oh well xD  
><strong>**

**Meow**

**Chapter 19: _Song's Story (Thank you LakeStream! :D)_  
><strong>

Song was an average she-cat. She grew up in a family of six; her three siblings and parents, in a community of loners who lived separately but would help each other in times of need. Every half-moon and full moon they would meet up, and exchange news. It was on one of these Meetings that she met Infinity.

Infinity was a black and pale gray muscular tom that all the she-cats had a crush on. Well, all except Song and her sister. Infinity was convinced that he was in love with Song, but she though otherwise. This is how they met.

Song wove through the crowd of cats, leading her sister by the tail. Light looked at her nervously. "Should we stick with mother?" She asked. The normally bubbly she-cat looked small and frightened.

Song sighed. "You can if you want. I'm going to meet some other cats," She flicked her tail and headed toward the center of the group, where most of the cats were huddled up in conversation. Light scampered behind her, glancing nervously at them.

Finally Song stopped beside a cluster of cats about her age, twelve moons. One of them, a handsome black and gray tom, was speaking. "And then I jumped on top of the dog. He didn't even see me and yowled like a kit, then ran off. His twoleg came up and put him on a leash, and dragged him off whimpering. I'm sure he's still scared! I was too strong for that dog. I'm amazing."

A ginger she cat sighed dreamily. "Wow, Infinity! You _are sooooooo_ amazing," Her voice lifted in the 'so' part. All the other she-cats smiled sweetly at Infinity. Song shuddered, wondering how a she-cat could fall for such an arrogant tom.

Light seemed to think the same and stifled a grunt of disgust.

"I know, we should all try to be like you." Song mewed sarcastically.

Infinity snapped his head around and started, "What?!" But stopped abruptly as he saw Song glaring at him. "Woa," He breathed. Song looked around uncomfortably. "You're..."

"I'm Song."

"I'm Infinity."

"I think I know that; all these she-cats are mooning over you."

"You're cute."

Song took a step back. "What?"

Infinity shuffled his paws, embarrassed. "I said I think you're cute."

"Oh... Okay?" She backed away. "I'm going to talk to someone over... There. Bye," Song turned around and sprinted away, feeling awkward. She ducked behind a rose bush and peeked out, seeing Light join her.

Light got right to the point. "Infinity likes you."

Song flicked her ears, annoyed. "So? I don't like him. I think he's an arrogant, stuck-up, pigeon-brained furball."

Light nodded. "So do I. He was... nice enough?"

Song snorted. "Really? Nice? Are you going to moon over him too?"

"No!" Light snapped. "I'm just trying to find good in him."

"Whatever," Song mewed. "Let's find Dancing Willow and get out of here."

From that day on, Infinity would always seek out Song at Meetings, and Song would try to avoid him or stay away from the Meetings. On one occasion, Infinity came to Song's parent's den looking for Song. In the community, kits usually stayed with their parents until they were sixteen moons, and would go find a den of their own once they reached that age. Song was only a few days away from becoming sixteen moons, and Infinity had heard that a few toms liked Song, and were planning to ask her to be their mate. Infinity wanted to be at the front of the line. Song's parents were the leaders of the community, and she was considered royalty. "Suitors" would ask her, but she would refuse.

For all Infinity's planning, he ended up being the last one to ask her. He overslept in his den, and when he reached the line, it was already long enough. If three toms was long. Infinity was a cat of impatience, and was always trying to get things done fast.

Song rejected each tom that asked her. She didn't like any of them, they all tended to brag about themselves too much. Infinity watched each one come out with a heartbroken expression on his face, and his hope grew. _Maybe she wants me to be her mate so she is sending them all away!_

His hopes were soon diminished. Song liked him the worst. As soon as he walked in and asked, she said no, but was careful. Even though she had a temper, she didn't want any tom to be devastated.

"Song, would you like to be my mate?" Infinity boomed, his loud voice carrying easily.

Song looked at him. "Infinity, listen," she mewed firmly but not unkindly, "I know you think you like me. But I just don't feel the same for you. I'm sorry, but I wish not to be your mate." There were no more words spoken between them after that.

Infinity was heartbroken.

LINE BREAK

One day, a few days after Song reached eighteen moons, a strange tom showed up in the community. Song was charmed by him. He was so mysterious, and she could not get him off her mind.

Song was enjoying a stroll through the forest. She sniffed the warm greenleaf air, and a sudden playfulness came over her. She leaped into the air and rolled down a grassy ledge, purring loudly. Suddenly she saw a clump of bushes in front of her, and tried to scrabble to a halt, but skidded straight through and crashed into something. It fell to the ground and let out of yowl of alarm. "Ambush!"

Song leaped up. "Where?!" Then she realized the cat was talking about her. She flicked her ears sheepishly and turned around, facing a muscular midnight-black tom who was staring at her, fur on end.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I didn't see you there. I was... rolling down a hill."

He shook his head. "That's fine. Goodbye." He began to pad deeper into the woods.

Song was startled by his abruptness. She bounded forward and caught up with him. "Wait, where are you going?"

He quickened his pace. "Nowhere."

"Of course you're going somewhere. You can't go to 'nowhere!'"

He stopped at a stream, causing Song to almost crash into him again. "Listen, if you really want to know, I'm going back to my cats. We're looking for a place to live. There are many of us, and we need food. Good day and goodbye."

He turned around to dash off again, but Song tried to stop him. "We can probably help you!" She called; he had raced around her and leaped over the stream. As she said that, his ears pricked. "There can't be that many of you, and my parents would be glad to help."

The cat paused. "Really?" He mewed doubtfully. "Everywhere we go, cats turn us away. But I guess it's worth a try."

He started to tread away. Song looked after him, confused about why he would leave. "When can I see you again?" She asked as loud as she could. He kept walking.

"I don't know, meet me at midnight tonight at this stream or something," He answered without turning around.

Song tilted her head. "Okay... Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Song. What is yours?"

He stopped and looked at her. "If you must know, it's Shadow." Without another word, he vanished into the bushes at the other side.

Song thought about him all day. He was so... strange. He spoke straightforward, yet did it with such abruptness that it seemed he was making a riddle out of his words. _Is he like this with all cats? Or only with strangers? I wonder how many cats he has? He seems to be a leader of _some_ group. _

The rest of the day seemed to go by with a daze, and once she missed a mouse while hunting and it was right in front of her nose. One of her hunting partners and brother, Blizzard, had teased her. "A blind and deaf fox could have caught that! You're more distracted that a rabbit today."

Song had not replied and instead hunted on her own.

LINE BREAK

They had met up for a moon now, and usually discussed topics such as where the best hunting grounds were, the territory in general, how many cats lived in the community and Shadow's group, whether they were skilled in fighting or not. Song answered all of his questions without remorse, and felt the need to somehow impress Shadow. Apparently Shadow felt the same about her.

One day he invited her to come to his camp. "You'll love it," He had promised, leading her past a stack of boulders. He had become less mysterious in that moon, and had started to think very highly of the she-cat.

Soon they arrived- it was a low dip in the ground, very large, surrounded by brambles and ferns. It was packed with cats- more than Song had ever seen in her life. She realized Shadow was right. There were so many cats that a lot of them had their ribs showing through their fur, even in greenleaf.

They looked curiously at Song as she followed Shadow in, but made no move to stop her. Shadow introduced her to the group as he called a meeting, then announced he would ask Song's parents for territory. Song stayed at the camp that night, talking with all the cats. They seemed friendly enough, but there was something strange about them. They would not answer certain questions, but change the subject or make an excuse to go somewhere else. Song dismissed it.

Shadow returned from talking to Dancing Willow and Hawktalon, his expression grave. He announced that they refused to help, and said they didn't trust him or his cats. Song felt a twinge of sympathy for them, and when Shadow announced they would attack to get land she wasn't surprised. She didn't refuse when Shadow asked her to spy for them, but wasn't pleased either.

After a quarter moon of spying, Shadow attacked the cats. Song stayed back at Shadow's camp, reluctant to fight her kin and few friends.

Shadow had not told her he killed cats. He had not showed her how violent he really was, how his devious mind really worked. He said he would go easy on them, and they almost all died. All of them were driven out. Song's family escaped together, but Light received horrible wounds that almost killed her.

During the battle, Shadow revealed that Song betrayed them. Infinity and many other cats were devastated, and Infinity was killed brutally in the fight. When more than half of the community was dead and the rest had run away, Shadow returned to the camp. He wounded himself and had his cats do the same before they returned, to make Song think they had been defeated and were horribly driven out. When she saw the wounds, she felt horrified at her family and said they should leave at once. Shadow 'agreed' and when all the cat's 'wounds' were healed, they headed for the mountains to try to drive them out.

Shadow fed lies to Song the whole time, and she decided to spy on the Tribe. But a certain cat was there, Shauna, who had been in the battle. She pointed out Song's snooping, and Song became a prisoner of the Tribe. And that, dear readers, is where we are now.

**Soooooooooooooooo...**

**Shaodow is evil. I feel sad for Song :( How about you, Lakestream? :D**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL! ;D**

**Do you want my to start doing Question of the Day things? :D**

**See y'all soon!**

**QOTD:**

**Do you like Song's story?**


	21. Together

**Review Replies:**

**LakeStream- Thanks! ;)**

**catbooklover2004- Oops, I should have made that clearer. Song was spying on the Tribe for Shadow's group. Is it okay if I make Mistypool an apprentice first, and she becomes a warrior at the same time as Rainpaw?**

**Shira the Mage- I think you are an AWESOME author! I think if you update more frequently more reviews show up, but idk xD Thanks! :D**

**Wood Cats- Yeah, LakeStream gave me this idea :3 Thanks! You'll have to wait and see what happens to Song... X3**

**Dawnlight25- Thanks :D That will happen soon enough :) Rainpool is already a different OC name for someone, at the moment I'm stuck between Rainpetal (I came up with a few more) Rainfall, Rainstream, Rainwhisper, Rainmist, Rainbreeze, and Raindapple. Now I'm really liking Rainpetal, Rainmist, Rainbreeze, Rainwhisper, and Raindapple. I am accepting OCs for Rainpaw's future kits, and I will eventually have people submit them and then choose them at random. I will explain it more when it's time, though ;) As for the QOTD, it will probably be story stuff and questions for you, and also I will include a fact-of-the-chapter. :D Also, I'm thinking I'll update at least once a weekend now. And about the account thing, I got one when I wasn't old enough... but now I'm older sooooo yeah but I think it's sad fanfiction dot net does that and limits the capabilities of young authors :'( I would follow you too! :D  
><strong>

**Amberflame805- Thanks! :3**

**Unknown Reader- I know you think I was using favoritism, but I wasn't. I actually ****_hate_**** favoritism, and I'm not sure if you meant Larksong or Lakestream. Nevertheless, I will give explanations for both. In Larksong's review reply, I stated that she had 20 reviews, but that was simply because she was a new reader and reviewed every single chapter in a row, so I was surprised. At the top of the chapter I wrote, "Thank you LakeStream," because she helped me come up with an idea for the chapter. At the bottom I wrote, "I feel sad for Song. How about you, LakeStream?" because Song is her OC, she gave me this idea for Song, and helped me with the chapter. Again, I am very sorry that you thought I was using favoritism, and I am sorry for the confusion. Thank you for understanding. I love each of you equally.**

**gms14- Here's another chappie! :)**

**Larksong- XD Thanks! :D**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock- Poor Song! Your OC will appear soon ;3 **

**Pikachudragon- Maybe... No... Yes... Potato... Apple... You'll have to wait and see ;) XD**

**Wolfspirit of ShadowClan- Yes. Why yes he is. :D Thank you! :)**

**ZM- You'll just have to wait and see :D**

**Guest/"Ultraman"- Herro! :D As I've told everyone, you have to wait to see what happens to her :D XD**

**Snowfall16- You'll see how it ties in soon enough *looks at soon-to-be-chapters with maniacal grin* :3**

_**New update schedule- at **_**lea****st **_**once every weekend**_

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

Rainpaw padded beside Stormpaw, narrowing her eyes against the swirling snow. They followed the patrol of cats, consisting of the prey-hunters Golden and Hawk, and the cave-guards Moss and Flame.

Bored out of her mind, Rainpaw had decided to join a patrol, and Stormpaw had come with her. She had tried to communicate to Song earlier, but the she-cat had refused to listen.

Willow padded behind them, sniffing the air. "It's so cold out here!" She mewed. "I love it."

Stormpaw nodded. "Personally, I like the cold. It is very clear."

Rainpaw fluffed out her fur. "I like snow!" She dove into the powdery white, flinging it at Stormpaw. He growled in mock-anger and scooped up several pawfuls, hurtling it straight back. Willow joined in, gasping as snow hit her straight in the face.

"Be quiet!" Flame snapped.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes and the three cats broke away, purring.

"I'm serious. Shut up!"

Rainpaw turned to look at Flame, who was staring warily at the sky. A dark dot had appeared just in their vision, and it circled lower and lower until it came fully into view.

"Follow me," Flame hissed. He ducked low to the ground, along with the other Tribe cats. Rainpaw slunk along the ground, and followed them into a tree-covered slope.

A shadowy winged figure flew low to the ground as the cats took shelter behind a log. Rainpaw peered out at it, fear trickling through her body. Its bright, beady eyes unnerved her, along with the _whoosh _its wings made. She shuddered. "What is it?"

"Eagle," Stormpaw replied, every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes not leaving the creature.

Rainpaw shivered. She had heard stories about these birds-of-prey, how they were able to snatch full-grown cats off the ground and brought them to their own lairs. Those cats were never heard from again.

"Will it see us?"

"I hope not."

They waited for a moment, but they heard nothing. Moss and Flame cautiously crept out and reported that it was gone.

Rainpaw padded out with her two friends, eyeing the sky nervously.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the patrol, the eagle did not bother them, but Rainpaw couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.<p>

As they climbed up a steep sloe, heading back to the cave, Rainpaw spotted many shaded figures on a ledge far away. They froze as she turned her head to look at them, and then the tallest kinked its tail. _Wait, _Rainpaw thought with a tremor of worry, _shadows don't have tails.__  
><em>

The edges of the group of "shadows" broke away and began to close in on the group. By now the other cats had caught sight of them, and unsheathed their claws, fur bristling. Rainpaw opened her mouth and caught a half-familiar scent. _Cats!_

"It's Shadow's group!" Flame hissed. He bushed out his fur, tail lashing. "They'll want to fight. Get ready."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw ducked around a gray tabby and swiped her paw over his nose. He crouched to the ground and hissed aggressively at her, then sprang.<p>

It all happened so quickly. Shadow's group turned as one and charged away. Rainpaw leaped to her paws and yowled, "That's right, run away, you scaredy-mice!"

Stormpaw looked doubtfully after them. "I don't think they're running away."

"Help!"

Rainpaw started and spun around, biting back a cry of horror.

Moss was stretched out on her side, claw marks scoring down her flank. Her ears were shredded, and one of her limbs was twisted at an awkward angle. Her eyes were alight with agony, and she clawed at the ground, scattering blood droplets everywhere. Flame stood beside her, fur on end.

"Help her!"

Rainpaw forced herself to bound over, about to inspect her wounds when another cry came from Stormpaw. "Look out!"

She whirled around again, following his gaze until what he was watching.

The group of attacking cats were lined on top of a cliff, scraping at the ice and snow that clung to the stone. Large chunks fell off, and suddenly one of them yowled, loud and high-pitched. It bounced off the cliff surrounding them, until it seemed to fill the sky. Then it stopped altogether. The cats backed away slowly, just as a loud crackle exploded in the air.

_Avalanche. _Rainpaw had heard the word before, yet never experienced it. She and Stormpaw raced back to their group, and they huddled in a circle. Even Moss managed to push herself to her paws.

The ground thundered, and the wave of snow was less than ten fox-lengths away from them. Rainpaw turned to Stormpaw, fear throbbing in her heart. "I don't want to die," She whispered.

He pressed up beside her, twining his tail with hers. "Neither do I. But at least if we die, we die together."

"Together," Rainpaw repeated. They stared into each other's eyes, each mouthing a sentence. But before they could finish, it was on them.

The world went black.

**Please don't get mad at the cliffie!**

**QOTD:**

**Who is your favorite character from this story?**


	22. Truth

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Has it really been twenty-seven days?! Anyways, My pet unicorn flew away to Middle Earth, and I had fly all the way there using my rainbow-marshmallow sled to get Fluffy (the unicorn) back. It turned out that Fluffy turned into a cabbage and was back at my house.**

**Review Replies:**

**Snowfall16- Thanks for the tips! I actually was planning to do that with the story, but I should shut up before I reveal anything else X3**

**Amberflame805- Aw potato! XD Sorry 'bout the cliffie X)**

**Frostdawn- XD**

**Jayclaw88- Thanks! For a story, you go to publish, doc manager, then type in your new document. After you have saved, you can go back in and edit it. Once you have it how you want it, you save it and click new story, and accept the rules and guidelines. Then you choose your category, and go in, decide the ratings, summary, cover, etc. Then you type the code it tells you and click publish.**

**Pinkiepie402- :D Thanks! :)**

**Winxclubfan1- Would you like me to add her in the thing I'm making for Rainpaw's future kits? What I'm going to do is choose all the names randomly so it will be completely fair.**

**Wood cats- Are you and Jayclaw the same person? I put up there what to do.**

**Dawnlight25- I like Rainstream as well. Rainstream or Rainbreeze? XD I like how you already have all of yours planned out. I also really like Silverkit and Moonkit! :D And omg thank you so much for reading Rising and Wings of Destiny! I do already have the OC's planned out for Rising, but there are some future things that might need OC's :) Wings of Destiny was my first story ****_ever_****, and I feel like it sucks :P I'm rewriting it, mostly because I had a million ideas for it after it was finished. Luckyyyyyyyyyy! I wish I was in Quebec. I've heard it's really pretty. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! :( *slaps self***

**Larksong- I'm sorry for leaving you in shock X3 Yep, it's Runningpaw! :D #lol MOONMURMER! XD I'm weird too! :D And also "slightly" hyperactive.**

**I friendly- Cool!**

**Bobbie1776- I'm sorry! x3 Am I? XDXDXD**

**Guest- ikr**

**UnknownReader- Glad it's all cleared up!**

**ZM- Hmm... Eagles are evilllll thoughhhh**

**WarriorCat4Life- thanks!**

**Doglovermastiff- Aw, thank you!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- i am so confused. So it's a silver willow tree? X3 **

**Mosspaw- awesome sauce**

**Pepperpaw- XD cookies! thanks!**

**Hairy Tail- My goodness, that would be crazy if she did :3**

**OHHHHMYYYYYGOOOOODDDDNNNNEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! Forty-five *eye twitch* Forty-five reviews for the last chapter?! That is equals Two-hundred-eighty-two in alllllll! AHHHHHH! :D**

**Chapter 21**

Stormpaw shivered as the chill from the snow began to seep into his pelt. Unable to tell direction, he forced his eyes open, gasping at the white crystals that crumpled in his eyes, and regretting breathing in the snow.

Light appeared to be somewhere above his head, and he floundered around, using up his last scrap of energy to haul himself out and lay panting on top.

The snow next to him moved; he forced himself to his paws, and helped dig Willow out of the snow. She stared at him, wide-eyed, and scrambled up.

Without a word, they both began to locate cats and dig them out. Soon they had Golden, Hawk, and Rainpaw out. Stormpaw rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

Rainpaw spat out snow. "No, I'm furious! I'd like to give those fox-hearted cats a piece of my mind!"

Willow padded up beside them. "She's fine." She murmured.

"Where's Moss?" came a commanding yowl. Stormpaw realized that Flame had come up, and was frantically searching the area.

"She was injured. Wouldn't there be blood where she is?"

Sure enough, a few droplets of crimson were staining the ground, not far from where Flame was standing. He bounded across the stretch of snow, digging his claws deep into the snow. Stormpaw joined him, fur pricking as a clump of tabby fur appeared beneath his paws.

Flame reached down and grasped her scruff, and giving a massive heave, he managed to pull her out. Circling around her, he nosed her fur. "Moss, please get up!" He pleaded. Stormpaw waved his tail for the others to back up, offering the ginger tom room.

Her eyelids flickered and blinked open, but closed again as her breath began to grow shallower. Flame stared up at the cats. His eyes narrowed in unmasked fury. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He snarled.

Golden sighed. "There is nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Flame let out a soft moan, sorrow replacing the anger. He curled around the she-cat, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek. "You died a brave cat. You will be honored in the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

A small sigh escaped Moss's lips, and then her breathing stopped altogether.

Stormpaw bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

Flame's eyes glistened. "She was my mate." He pressed his nose into her fur, and rose to his paws. "We need to get her back to the waterfall." He picked her up by her scruff and began to drag her back the way they had come, warning off any cat with a hiss if they tried to help him.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the cave, wails of dismay rose up in the cats' throats. They circled around Moss, sniffing the wounds that had killed her.<p>

Stoneteller pushed her way to the front of the cats. "What happened?" She rasped, her voice ragged with grief.

A change seemed to happen in Flame. His expression hardened, and he sat up stiffly. "We met cats from Shadow's group while we were patrolling. They did this," he gestured to Moss, "to her, then created an avalanche that almost killed the rest of us."

"No, that can't be right!" The tribe cats stepped aside, revealing Song, who stood with a puzzled and horrified look on her face. "Shadow would never hurt anyone!" A few snickers sounded from the crowd, but she ignored them and padded toward the body.

Flame stepped protectively in front of Moss, his gaze full of contempt. "Do you think we don't know what we saw? Moss is _dead_ because of him."

Song shook her head. "It can't be." She leaned forward and sniffed Moss's wounds, and her eyes grew wide and scared. She sniffed again, and gasped. "_Bracken?!_"

Suddenly she stumbled and backed away, murmuring, "No, no, no, no..."

There was another movement in the crowd, and this time Shauna appeared. She rested her tail on Song's trembling shoulder. "Do you know this Bracken?" Her voice was gentle.

Song nodded, wincing. "He was one of my few friends. I never thought he'd..." She trailed off. "Shadow told me he would not kill anyone or seriously injure them. But now..." She shook her head again.

Shauna looked down, then spoke. "He tried to kill your parents." Song whimpered. "Your sister almost died." She squeezed her eyes shut. "He killed my brother."

Song swayed on her paws. Shauna guided her across the cave to a corner. Rainpaw thought she had never seen Shauna so gentle.

She began to follow them, only to stop as Willow barred her way with her tail. "Leave them. Song is taking Shadow's betrayal hard. She needs to rest."

Rainpaw sighed and allowed the she-cat to lead her away.

* * *

><p>She felt numb with sorrow. She had never really been able to know Moss, but the young cat had her entire life ahead of her. She didn't deserve to die.<p>

Rainpaw turned as a tail brushed her shoulder. She expected Stormpaw, but surprise trickled through her as she saw it was Ashwhisker instead. He looked exhausted, but shyly nosed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Rainpaw felt strange. She wanted to tell him everything that was churning in her heart, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she nodded. "Fine. Just tired and a bit sad." She forced a smile.

Ashwhisker nodded, but obviously didn't believe her. He sat down beside her, and meowed, "Sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Rainpaw sighed. "It's alright. I was being a pain."

Ashwhisker brightened immediately. "That's true."

She flicked his nose with her tail, pretending to be offended. "Fox-heart!" She pushed him with a paw.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stormpaw staring at them with undisguised shock. He didn't even seem to notice Runningpaw prancing around his paws. Rainpaw chose to ignore him. _It was easy, _she decided, easier talking to Ashwhisker in front of her Clanmates than Stormpaw. At least she didn't have to come up with an excuse to talk to him. It might not have been the same as the heart-racing nights she had spent talking with Stormpaw, always alert for cats from either Clan, but for now, she was content to sit in the cave and visit with Ashwhisker.

**Again, sorry for the late update!**

**Answer to the QOTD:**

**Honestly, I have no idea.**

**QOTD:**

**What is your favorite movie?**

_**Go vote on my poll! I accidentally deleted it, so I remade it and need more votes! On my profile!**_


	23. Well Hello My Dear Readers

**OMG! What is this? I haven't updated in, like, a few weeks? *slaps self* Grr, Eradrin, find the inspiration! Anyways, I promise (Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye) That I will update THIS WEEKEND! I found the inspiration!**

**Anyways, here is some news:**

**News:**

**1) BOTFA COMES OUT TOMORROW! SQUEEEEEEEEEE! I can't wait! I can't see the midnight premier *cries* because of those mouse-brained exams at school :P As many of you know, Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit happen to be my FAVORITE book and movie series, as well as Warriors 3 And Legolas is amazing 3 I'm kind of mad at Peter Jackson, because he didn't follow the story line very well (if unknown to you, Azog (that goblin) is actually dead in the books. And he created a whole new character (Tauriel) and Bard is actually not just a commoner :P)**

**2) MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY HANUKA! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! TO SUM IT ALL UP, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**

**3) TWO WEEKS OFF AS A BREAK, OH MY COOKIE! YAS!**

**4) CAPS, WHY ARE YOU ON?**

**5) OH WELL**

**7) DID YOU NOTICE I SKIPPED SIX?**

**8) DID YOU JUST CHECK?**

**9) LOL!**

**10) Done with caps. :)**

**11) Love y'all! See ya this weekend!**

**12) #HOBBITISAMAZING**

**13) #LEGOLASISDABEST**

**14) This is a long list.**

**15) Pointing out the obvious, Eradrin? X3 See you guys! :D**

**And since this has to have some kind of writing in it, here you go (PLEASE READ AND COMMENT):**

_This has nothing to do with the actual story._

The brown tabby cat ran around in circles, yowling at the top of his lungs, "THE COOKIES ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Every single cat gasped and stared at the sky, surprised to see he was right. They all began to scream and run in circles as well. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a giant cookie crashed to the ground. The cats froze for a heartbeat, then screeched and ran away. A secret door opened up in the cookie, and a fluffy orange she-cat hopped out. "Ha ha!" She snorted. "Scaredy mice!"

Seconds later, the brown tabby cat raced into the camp. "Squirrelflight!"

She smirked. "Sorry, Bramblestar!" And disappeared.

Bramblestar woke up, screaming, "COOKIES!"

Squirrelflight bounded into the den. "Bramblestar, what's wrong?"

"I had this weird dream," he began, "You destroyed the camp with the thing called a cookie."

"Okay..." Squirrelflight meowed, confused. Shaking herself, she added, "I'm just about to order patrols. Can you lead one?"

He nodded. "Sure." As he pushed he way out of the den, he paused. "You won't destroy the camp with a cookie, right?"

Squirrelflight snorted. "No."

"Good."

As soon as he disappeared, she grinned evilly and pulled a cookie out from behind her back. "Or will I? MWA HA HA HA HA!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COOKIES! GAHHHHHH! XD I ATE TOO MUCH GOLDFISH! X3X3X3 :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Insulted

**Okay, guys, I feel really bad about this. Just read this note, the actual chapter will be below this. I am so sorry for not updating like I promised. I know this happened two chapters in a row, except I didn't update in over a month for this. Honestly, time has been passing by quicker with each day, and I do have some time in my schedule, but when I sat down to work on the chapter, nothing would come out. Here's the summary:**

**I'm losing inspiration for the story.**

**I know, it's bad, right? I'm losing it for the mountains part. I just don't know what to write. For after the mountains, I've got loads of ideas, but now I don't know what to do.**

**When I decided to write this story, I just had a sudden idea, and decided to write it down. It didn't really have a structured plotline or anything. I just had random ideas, which I put into the story. I knew what would happen at the beginning, middle, and end, but the middle was shaky. The idea with the mountains was just something I threw in there.**

**I also felt like my writing was getting worse and worse, so I took a break from this and worked on my Hobbit fanfic, which helped me get back in the groove of writing actually good. Anyways on with the inspiration issue:**

**Well, now I actually have an plot for what to do, but it's after they get home from the mountains. I just don't know what to write about the mountains.**

**So, here is a request I have to ask of you. SEND ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS PLEASE! I need your help. Plllleeeeaaaassseeeee help!**

_**Review Replies will be at the bottom.**_

**Sorry if the chapter seems sort of forced. I honestly didn't know what to do.**

**Oh, and I made a new poll that will basically decide the future of the story. GO VOTE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Runningpaw's POV**

_I just don't get it! _Runningpaw thought furiously, twitching her tail as she plopped down beside Stormpaw. _What does she have that I don't?! _The gray tabby she-cat glared in Rainpaw's direction, but smirked as she felt waves of jealously wash over Stormpaw as the tortoiseshell leaned her head on Ashwhisker's shoulder.

"Um, e-excuse me. M-may I sit here?"

A quiet voice severed into Runningpaw's thoughts. She glanced to her side, surprised to the the loner- Willow, was it?- hesitantly scuffling her paws a fox- length away from Stormpaw.

"No. Get out-" she started, only to snap her jaws shut and Stormpaw cut across her.

"Sure," he answered wearily. "Ingore this fleabag next to me, she's too grumpy for her own good."

"T-thanks," Willow stuttered, drawing herself a tail-length away from the dark gray tabby tom.

Runningpaw glared at Stormpaw, about to retort when someone meowed, "Hey, Willow."

She glanced up, biting back a hiss as she saw the target of her jealousy herself. "Go away, Rainpaw," she spat. "No one wants you here."

Instantly Stormpaw sprang to his paws. "That's not fair!" He protested. "I do!"

"Y-yeah," Willow mewed. "She's nice!"

Runningpaw rolled her eyes. "She's a lazy, selfish bonebag. Very nice."

Rainpaw's eyes stretched wide. "Hey there, wait a second. What did I ever do to you? And I am _not_ selfish." She added.

"Fox-hearted weasel," She taunted. "Crow-food eating-"

"Runningpaw!" Stormpaw meowed forcefully. "Stop that this instant. That is not how you treat someone you're allied with."

"Allies?" Runningpaw snorted. "If you think I'm _her_ ally, you're insane."

"W-well, you should be," Willow whispered. "Y-you have to fight t-together and-"

"Stay out of this, _rogue_!"

"I..." Willow trailed off, eyes portraying the hurt she felt.

Runningpaw whipped around to face Rainpaw. "So strong, aren't you," she sneered, backing Rainpaw into a wall. "The wittle kit has to have her wittle wittle friends defend her!"

"Runningpaw, _shut up_!"

The gray tabby spun around, lips parted back in a snarl as she spotted Stormpaw, hackles raised and fur bushed out.

"If you were half the cat Rainpaw and Willow are-"

"If I was half the cat-"

"What's going on here?"

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw watched, hurt aching in her throat as Runningpaw turned slowly around, giving Rushingwind an innocent smile.

"Oh, nothing!" She replied cheerfully. "We're just practicing!"

"For what?" Stormpaw's father glanced around.

"For what we'll say when we meet Shadow, of course!"

"Just stay out of trouble," the huge black and white tom muttered, walking over to another clump of cats.

"Yes, Rushingwind," she purred sweetly. As soon as he was out of earshot, she smirked at Stormpaw and brushed her tail against his cheek. "See you later, sweetie."

Runningpaw padded away, halting beside Rainpaw. "Watch out," she murmured, casting her a dark look before vanishing around a pillar of rock.

Rainpaw shuddered, fur prickling as she wondered what she meant.

"U-um... Rainpaw?" Willow stammered. "A-are you okay?"

Rainpaw nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Thanks for asking."

"I swear," Stormpaw muttered. "Someday I'm going to lose it around her."

Rainpaw opened her mouth to reply, but started as a voice called across the cave. "Hey, Rainpaw! Want to share this?"

"Oh, um, sorry Ashwhisker," Rainpaw answered. "I think I'm just going to go to my nest."

"But it's only past Sun High," Ashwhisker mewed, puzzled. He dropped the squirrel to the floor. "We only get one meal a day. We might want to make the most of it."

"Sure," Rainpaw agreed reluctantly. She sighed, turning to her friends. "I've got to go. See you soon."

"Okay," Stormpaw and Willow replied in unison.

She padded over to the gray tom, taking a few half-hearted bites out of the prey. Her mind felt fuzzy from the argument, and Ashwhisker's talking buzzed into the background. _What went wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>And now for replies:<strong>

**Doglovermastiff- Thanks! :) XD**

**LakeStream- Here you go! I haven't seen that but it sounds cool :)**

**Tiny Author Life xx- Aww, thank you so much! :3 You have no idea how big I smiled :D**

**gms14- I never plan to stop until I have at least 30 chapters (probably more by now)**

**Amberflame805- xD Yeah, I meant it to kind of be a sad, recap chapter. GAHHH! COOKIES! WHAT DO I DO?! XD**

**Winxclubfan1- Yep! :D**

**guest- :D Yay!**

**Dawnlight25- That's good. I love HTTYD as well :) You'll have to wait and see :D When I pick OC's, I will ask for names and put them into a hat or something and draw them out XD so that way, it's fair. And everyone can submit up to three OC's. I actually like all the Clans XD it's so hard to decide! And OHMYCOOKIE I WATCHED THE HOBBIT ON TWO DAYS AFTER IT CAME OUT AND IT JUST KILLED ME! *cries for an hour* PETER JACKSON WHY DO YOU DO THIS?! SO MANY FANGIRLS ARE SAD! LEGOLAS WAS AS AMAZING AS EVER! *coughs* I may or may not be in love with him :3 I had a Hobbit marathon too! Before BOTFA came out, my friend and I watched the Hobbit movies one night XD And I am so sorry for not updating :,( That was addressed at the top. I'd just like to thank you for keeping up with the story and telling me to update, because I've been having trouble with writing this, and you are always there with an awesome review to make me smile ;) Thanks so much for sticking with me! :D**

**Shira the Mage- OMG I LOVE THAT MOVIE! :D AND COOKIES ARE YUMMYYYYYY!**

**Bobbie1776- Jelly...XD**

**ZM- Oh well. Poor Moss. And YAS! :D**

**Snowfall16- I haven't seen Harry Potter or read it yet, but my friends tell me all about it XD And that was THE BEST REACTION EVAH! XDXDXD And The Hobbit killed me! #Legolasisamazing**

**Pikachudragon- I did end up watching it Friday. It was so sad! :,(**

**Catbooklover- Thanks!**

**Frostdawn- exactly X3**

**guest- oopsy XD**

**ScipioPB- GOLDFISH MWA HA HA!**

**Chickenisgreattt- XD**

**Guest- I'm so sorry! XD  
><strong>

**Celtic Silver- YAS! #crepesinCAPS**

**Guest- no I haven't XD**

**Mapleshade Returns- THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D CAPS WOAH XD**

**Venomstorm of VineClan- XD thx! #FABULOUS! XD**

**ZionCat2500- Lol thanks! :D**

**Jaguarstar- Thank you!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- Don't worry, something will happen ;) Did I portray Willow's character correctly?**

**Wow, 336 reviews? You have got to be kidding me. I am so shocked and pleased! :D Excuse me while I pass out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, give me ideas for the next chapter! AND VOTE ON MY POLL! IT WILL DECIDE THE VERY FUTURE OF THIS STORY!<strong>


	25. Jealousy

**Oops... Well, I had a sudden burst of inspiration, so ;)**

**You will see which idea(s) was/were chosen ****_below _****the review replies.**

**Snowfall16- Wow, that really helped! I love that :3 Tension is great! *evil grin* I do really like your idea. You'll have to see... ;)**

**Pikachudragon- It's actually pretty good! :) Sadly, I need Runningpaw for a later chapter where everyone trusts her... x3**

**LakeStream- Thanks! :3 I think I might do the idea for the part that talks about a cat back home, maybe in about one or two chapters. :)**

**Stealthstar of StealthClan- That would be great, _but_ I need you-know-who for a later chapter X3  
><strong>

**Frostdawn- Ha, she really is, isn't she. I can tell you really ship AshxRain! ;3**

**Dawnlight25- Ha, you're welcome X3 and seriously, thank you so much for egging me on ;) I needed that. I love all of your ideas, but in particular I like the ones where Stormpaw loses it on Runningpaw, Rain/Storm/Ash nearly die, and where Rainpaw and one of those three get lost in the mountains. I'll probably combine the last two I mentioned with another idea (if that's alright, of course) and put the first one and another idea in the same chapter. I can really tell you don't like Runningpaw xD And also, I'm going to split that last idea into a third chapter and add the second into the chapter, plus one of my own. That was probably really confusing xD And PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! ;D**

**Amberflame805: I know you stole my cookies! But- *takes cookies from behind back* LakeStream got them back for me! xD**

**Zion the Cookie Empress- Thanks ;) Here's the update!**

**catbooklover2004- ME LIKEY THAT IDEA VERY MUCH!**

**Crystalstar of LightClan- Aww, but I already killed off Moss :,( Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**Rainstorm of ShadeClan- That corresponds with anther idea, so I'm combining them ;) That means a lot, btw**

**ZM- Thanks!**

**haven1elizabeth- Thanks! Yeah, someone told me that when I first joined FFN, and this was one of my first stories so I corrected that a while ago. Thanks, though ;)**

**Nightfrost-of-shadowclan- Lol, you really like AshxRain XD**

**Shira the Mage- No, I love that idea! I actually think I'm going to use parts of it for after the mountains, if that is okay ;)**

**gms14- I do like it ;) Thanks!**

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- Well... *grabs cookies and runs away, cackling and adds to "secret" cookie collection**

**Ciara1214- Thanks for reviewing! Well, Runningpaw is sort of evilish... And I can tell you don't like Sunpaw at all! LOL! ;)**

**...**

**Sorry if I forgot to respond to your review, it's been so long that I might have missed a couple.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winning Ideas<br>**

*cue the drum-roll*

**This Chapter: Lakestream's idea  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Combo of Snowfall16's, Rainstorm of ShadeClan's and Dawnlight25's ideas**

**After the Next Chapter: The next half of Dawnlight25's idea, catbooklover2004's idea and one of my own**

**You all had really awesome ideas! It was a hard choice. The reason that some of them are combined is because they corresponded very well with each other, and I could lay out a plot line leading from one event to another (which I should practice more often xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Back in the Clans<strong>

Sunpaw grumbled, ripping moss out of the old bedding in the Elder's nest. The golden she-cat glared out at Petalcloud, the cream elder resting herself in the weak sunlight.

"Who made dirt in your fresh-kill?" a voice rumbled beside her. She sighed and slowly turned around, casting Lionpaw an agitated glance.

"What do _you_ want, Lionpaw?"

He shrugged and continued to fix the bedding. "You've been so... I don't know how to put it- grumpy since your siblings left for the mountains."

"Too right!" Sunpaw burst out, kneading her claws in the moss. "Featherstar should have chosen me to go. I'm the strongest apprentice we have."

At the same moment, Quailpaw trotted through the entrance with another bundle of moss. "Yeah, right," he mumbled, rolling his eyes at Sunpaw's small and fragile body in comparison to Lionpaw's huge and muscular one.

**(A/N Okay, guys, I don't know why but I just LOVE Quailpaw. I sort of based his personality off of Jayfeather's in my mind, so that might make sense. And Jayfeather is awesome, so... XD)**

Sunpaw lifted her chin. "I bet I could beat Lionpaw in a fight anytime, anywhere."

"Oh yeah?" Lionpaw snorted. "You can try."

"Good idea!" With that phrase, she leaped at the tom.

Quailpaw let the noises of fighting fade into the background as his mind recalled past events.

A moon ago, Grassclaw, Larkleaf, Coppermouse, Coalblaze, Mossywing and Cheetahspots had all earned their warrior names during an assessment. A half-moon later, Treeheart, Nightberry and Birdleap had all earned their warriors names by driving away a family of badgers. It was hard to see his siblings move on without him, but he was a medicine cat and wouldn't earn his name for a long while. The warrior names of his siblings seemed particularly hard on Sunpaw, who was older than them and expected to be made a warrior first. However, she seemed to be lagging behind in her training and was worse than ever at fighting and hunting.

An exhausted mew broke into his thoughts. "_Okay_! Okay, I give up!"

Sunpaw was gasping, pinned down on her back with Lionpaw simply holding her down with one paw. He yawned and released her, seeming unscathed and almost bored.

Sunpaw narrowed her eyes and spat, "You won't beat me next time!" She whipped around and stalked away.

Quailpaw and Lionpaw exchanged a glance. "What's with her?"

"She's jealous about Rainpaw and Thrushpaw leaving without her," Lionpaw shrugged, closing his mouth as she stalked inside with more moss.

"It's all Rainpaw this, Rainpaw that!" She hissed, dropping the fresh moss in place of the old. "My mouse-hearted sister gets all the love and fame while I sit here, cleaning moss! _Moss_!"

"Great StarClan, what's this racket?!" A new voice intervened. "You youngsters done with my bed yet?"

Instantly, Sunpaw widened her eyes, making her look completely innocent. "Yes, Petalcloud!" She mewed sweetly. "I just finished!"

"Good," the old she-cat croaked. "You can go now."

Sunpaw smiled brightly and pranced away and across the clearing, changing back to her dark mood once she was concealed by the leaves of the apprentice's den.

* * *

><p>Sunpaw leaped down from the tree-bridge, a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth as pebbles clinked around her paws. She pushed through the ferns surrounding the island, scenting the air with her pink nose.<p>

"ShadowClan is late to the Gathering," she snorted. The golden tabby flicked her tail and began to pad towards a group of apprentices, only to halt as a voice called her name.

"Hey Sunpaw!"

She whipped around, spotting a light brown tom loping towards her. Sunpaw racked her brain for his name. _Bumblepaw? No... Beechpaw? Berrypaw? Bramblepaw? That was it!_

"Hi Bramblepaw!" She greeted. "Have you seen Stormpaw? He went on the journey, right?"

The tom stopped beside her and nodded. "I hope my brother comes home soon. Is Rainpaw here tonight?"

Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why does everyone want to know about my stupid sister?! It's not like she's _special_ or anything!"

Bramblepaw flinched. "Well, I was going to ask her-"

"Forget it. She's on that mouse-brained journey. Why should I care?!"

He twitched his ears. "Don't you care? She is your sister."

The reply made his pelt prickle with anxiety.

"She's not my sister."

**Yes, she is her sister; she meant it figuratively. XD**

**I am proud! I updated! XD Sorry if this seems rushed or of bad quality, I started to have an inspiration drain at the beginning.**

_**Attention: For those of you like like Lord of the Rings and/or the Hobbit, PLEASEPLEASEPLEEEAAASSEE check out my fan fiction:  
>Wings of Destiny: Book One: Arising Shadows. PLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE.<strong>_

**Oh, and I am watching the Battle of Five Armies AGAIN tomorrow XD I was going to today, but we had to move it to tomorrow, sooo yup.**


	26. Deal

**Hey, what do ya know? I updated pretty soon! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**Amberflame805- lol I love jay-jay too :D I thought that Legolas was awesome during botfa though ^-^. AND WELLLLLLLL THEN I UPDATED WITHIN A WEEK SORT OF OOOOHHHH LOL! *hides cookies behind back* You can't take them from me this time! XD**

**LakeStream- no prob! Thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**Zion the Cookie Empress- yeah… Sunpaw's got some… issues lol. I love your pen name, btw ;)**

**Doglovermastiff- thanks! :) That's an interesting list name. Lol that would be interesting. But then, Ashfur never had kits sooooooooooooooo yeah lolz**

**Friendlylittlespark8- thanks! I like your penname, it's cute :D**

**Pikachudragon- lol Sunpaw's name IS a little ironic... But it'll make more sense later ;)**

**Rainstorm of ShadeClan- So true, she does have an _interesting_ personality. I also know someone like her... :/ They're... _Interesting_...new story/manage story and go from there.**

**Wood Cats- Well, first of all you have to have an account. You click log in, and after you log in, in the same place the log in button was, will be your penname. You click it and it will take you to this screen, and from there click publish and click the tab that says docs. Once you type your documents out, you go to either new story/manage stories. I hope this helped!**

**Dawnlight25- *grabs cookies* YUMMMM! OMG WHAT IF RUNNINGPAW AND SUNPAW WERE TWINS...? Except that wouldn't work lol. And I have an interesting plan for that... XD and wow, I can tell you like StormxRain wayyyy more than AshxRain lol... and I don't think he's Ashfur... tbh I felt sad for Ashfur _until_ he turned insane, but don't worry, Ashwhisker won't lol ;3 Oh, and btw you should get an account ;D and I forgot to tell you, I _will_ use your OC. I have a great spot for her to come in.**

**ZM- LOL ikr yeah**

**err huh uhh d s- thanks!**

**AnonFanboy- That's a pretty good idea, and I might have picked it, but I had already planned out from ideas sent in a month ago, so I'm sorry that timing didn't work out. Thanks for reading though ;)**

_**Short but important A/N:**_

**Hey guys, I would have updated a bit sooner, and I tried to make this have lots of detail, but tbh it was hard. This week has been hectic; I've had like three major choir things happen, and I had a solo contest on Saturday but got sick, and I'm going to sing the national anthem at a basketball game with my choir, and then we're also going to a very important place to sing (very descriptive, right?) so my choir teacher has been grilling us and perfecting our music, and basically LOTS choir things that are taking over. And then I have another choir contest right after the important place thing, so choir is basically consuming most of my time. Also, a few days ago a family friend, well more like mentor, died, and it was really hard. I tried to make this the best I could for you- and also, it was sort of easier in a way because I could, well, I guess pour out my feelings in writing, but it's been hard.**

**So, without any further waiting, here is the chapter. I hope you like it! Oh, and we had a snow day today, sooooo yup.**

**Disclaimer: (why do I always forget to put it) I don't own Warriors, cats, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit... the list goes on and on.**

**Chapter 23**

Ferns rustled at the edge of a small wood. A cat emerged into the open, glancing up at the dark, cloud-covered sky and quickly scurrying across a rocky outcrop until it reached cover again. Frosty breath encircled its muzzle as it breathed out harshly, wide watchful eyes flickering in every direction. Even under the cover of night, the cat ran with quick, nervous steps.

Suddenly a raspy, choked cry rang out in the night. It bristled and ducked low to the ground, gazing warily at the sky until it saw the source of the noise; a hawk pinned beneath a boulder. The cat shuddered and ran the opposite direction, paws flying across rock, snow and ice.

Soon it came to a cliff. It raised its muzzle in the air, nostrils twitching as it scented an unfamiliar cat. It began to creep along the ground, and discovering an almost hidden pathway down to the bottom, the cat silently stole down the cliff.

It landed at the bottom with a thud. Wincing as it rose to its paws, the cat crept towards a bush, ears strained forwards as it heard voices.

Just below the bush was a well-concealed ravine. The cat was hidden on the shorter side- _Makes it easier to watch, I suppose_, it thought.

Movement in the shadows below alerted it once more. A voice floated up to its ears.

"Song was supposed to be here," a rugged, brown tom growled.

Next to him, a scrawny tortoiseshell wheezed, "Be patient. Song hasn't betrayed us yet."

"Not like we weren't betraying her in the first place," a third cat grumbled, twitching his gray tail. "That's not how we should have gone about it."

"But remember what Shadow says," the tom growled again. "It's for the good of the group."

"I know," the gray tom replied. "but that doesn't make it right."

Both the tortoiseshell and the brown tom began to bristle. "Are you questioning Shadow's leadership?"

He glanced at them incredulously. "Why not? He hasn't been such a great leader."

The she-cat's eyes widened. "Don't let Shadow hear you say that-"

"Hear what?"

She froze, fur spiking up as she turned around. The source of the voice came from a small, lichen covered cave entrance nearby. A huge, black paw parted the lichen. Next a pair of broad shoulders appeared, along with the face. Then the cat sprung into the open, revealing a huge, muscular sleek black tom.

He stalked down to join the group of cats, cold gaze making the hiding cat shiver.

"What did you say?" He purred smoothly, staring directly at the gray tom.

"We- we w-were j-just..." the she-cat stuttered, only to trail off as he shot her a glare.

"Did I ask you, Coriander?!" He spat.

Coriander lowered her gaze. "N-no, S-Shadow..."

"I thought so," he turned back to the tom. "Now, would you like to tell me what you were saying?" As he spoke, he stamped the ground with a heavy paw. Cats began to appear around the ravine, filing into the center. The hiding cat's eyes widened as it thought, That's more cats than I've seen at a Gathering! They formed a tight, uniformed circle around the group. Coriander and the brown tom lowered their heads and backed into the ranks.

The gray tom stared back at him unflinchingly. "You're not a leader, Shadow. You'll never be and you never were."

Shadow sighed noisily and turned to the group. "You see what this kind of thinking can do? These cats are dangerous. They weaken the group. Frost, I suggest you leave now, before I make you," he added to the gray cat.

Frost hesitated, then began to walk past the ranks to a clump of ferns. As he disappeared, the group shouted insults and spat in his direction.

The hiding cat flattened its ears. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ Suddenly, something shoved it from behind. The cat tumbled down from the bush, rolling into the center of the cats.

Fear throbbed in its heart as the cat struggled to its paws wincing at the shocked gazes of the cats.

"What is now?" Shadow grumbled, and turned around, surprise lighting his gaze.

"Who are you?"

The cat lifted its head, trying to look dignified, but failing. It sighed. _Might as well get this on with..._ "You're Shadow, I assume? Good, I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!"<p>

Rainpaw sighed and turned to her mother.

"Flowerstem, you _know_ I don't like her," she mewed, gesturing with her tail towards Runningpaw, "and she _hates_ me."

Flowerstem gave a smile. "Darling, you must remain positive! Best friends always start out as enemies!"

"So not true," she muttered incredulously, earning an exasperated look.

"Go on, the patrol is waiting for you!"

"Fine," she began to trot away.

"And remember to be friendly!"

Rainpaw plastered a fake grin on her face and bounded across the cave towards the patrol.

Ashwhisker, along with Hawk and Runningpaw, were waiting at the cave entrance. Ashwhisker turned around as she bounded up. "Rainpaw!"

"Hey Ashwhisker, Hawk," she inwardly pulled a face at the last name, "Runningpaw."

To her surprise, the gray tabby she-cat trotted up to her, a bright gleam in her eyes. "Hello, Rainpaw! How are you doing?"

"U-um... great?" she stuttered, taken aback.

Runningpaw waved her tail. "Cool! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"On the patrol, silly! They're already out!"

Rainpaw twitched her ear and padded after Ashwhisker and Hawk, suspicion growing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soooooo<em>, Rainpaw," Runningpaw began.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes at the tone. "What do you want, Runningpaw. Spit it out." They were walking behind Ashwhisker and Hawk down to the bottom of the mountain. Apparently, scents of the group had been found there and the Tribe wanted to send a few cats to check it out. Better to send Clan cats, whose scent the group was less accustomed to than the Tribe cats. Hawk was only there to show them the way.

"I was wondering if..."

"If what?"

"If maybe we could..."

"Could..."

"Get Ashwhisker to take us down to the bottom of the cliff!" she finished.

"You mean that one over there?" Rainpaw gestured with her tail towards a long, steep cliff partially concealed by stunted trees.

Runningpaw nodded. "I bet there are some scents over there," she meowed seriously, "and if we want to bring back more accurate information, we should try to look everywhere."

Rainpaw glanced at her doubtfully. "If you want."

"Great!" she sighed **(A/N if cats had eyebrows, Rainpaw would be raising one right now.) **and watched the gray tabby she-cat bound up to Ashwhisker, and return with him a moment later.

"Let's go!"

As Runningpaw bounded ahead, Ashwhisker fell into step beside Rainpaw. "What's gotten into her?"

Rainpaw shook her head, concentrating on stepping over a large rock. "I have no idea."

Before Ashwhisker could say anything else, Runningpaw voice echoed from the cliff. "Look! I found a pathway!"

They exchanged a look and dashed towards the source of her voice.

"Where are you?" Ashwhisker called.

"Over here! I-" Suddenly, her voice was cut off as a muffled squeak.

"_Runningpaw_?" he hissed. "_Where are you_?!"

Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes and pointed with his tail in different directions in the undergrowth. "We'll split up. I'll go this way, you go the other. Keep low and out of sight."

Rainpaw nodded to the warrior and tried to calm the anxiety bubbling in her stomach. She began to creep underneath a patch of ferns, and spotting the cliff on the other side, hurried forward. "_Runningpaw_!"

Suddenly, something heavy cannoned onto her back. Rainpaw fluffed up her fur, crushed to the ground. She tried to lash up at her attacker, but without success. Come on, Rainpaw! Think!

Shifting through battle tactics in her mind, she came to the first one Fernshade had taught her. _I hope this works..._ She went limp.

The weight on top of her stopped moving and hopped off. "Now what did you do?!" came an angry voice.

"I didn't think I was attacking too much!" her attacker protested. He began to move away.

_Now_! Rainpaw shot up and sped in the first direction she saw... which unfortunately brought her too close to the cliff.

Suddenly, a paw shot underneath her legs. She tumbled down the cliff, managing to catch a root with her forepaw.

Rainpaw looked wildly around. "Help!" She caught sight of a familiar gray face peering out of the bushes above her. "Runningpaw, help!"

The she-cat gave her a wide-eyed glance and began to back away. "What?! Runningpaw, come back!"

There was no response. The root gave way and she fell, landing with an agonizing thump on the ground as the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys soon! We had a snow day today, sooooooo ;) No school!<strong>

**Random QOTD I came up with. It might seem a bit abstract, but it works:**

**How is Talon ****of Swooping Eagle related to Reedwhisker?**


	27. Trap

**OH MY. I FEEL SO BAD.**

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG.**

***hides in corner***

**I AM ASHAMED.**

**On the bright side, I have planned TWO sequels for this story! :D**

**I also finally planned out the rest of this story on pape****r. It's not going to end soon. ;)**

**BUT ANYWAYS. I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING BECAUSE *spoiler alert- don't read on unless you want to* SOMEONE MAY OR MAY NOT (There is always that may not) DIE SOON. I ALSO HAD A HUGE TEST AND HAVE THREE MORE. LUCKY ME.**

**AHEM.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Oh, and review replies! Almost forgot *whacks self***

**LakeStream- Ha ha same XD Sorry I haven't been very active for so long :'(**

**Dawnlight25- You'll have to see ;) and your OC will come in this chapter! Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind, but I changed her name to Golden Hawk. There is already a member of the Tribe named Hawk, so things might get confusing. And also, Thrushpaw already falls in love with someone else, but there is another cat that comes in the story that she can have a crush on. Sorry if this is all confusing XD :D I am _SOOOO_ sorry for not updating! I had a huge test and also have three more, ugh :,( But I will update more! I am so glad you're still reading this ;)**

**Celtic Silver- You got that correct! I am so sorry I haven't been active- I had a _huge_ test and have three more. School is such a fear-based system!**

**gms14- Sorry I didn't get to the "soon" part :'( Thank you though ;)**

**Rainstorm of ShadeClan- Thanks! Ugh yes, I had a choir thing that I really didn't want to go to, but I had to anyways. I also had a huge test, and have three more and it's crazy XD**

**Hairy Tail- Yup.**

**Shira the Mage- Yes she is! Runningpaw needs to, like, go sit on a chair or something! (No idea where that came from XD)**

**Snowfall16- You were one of the few who got that certain cat led certain cat into an ambush ;) The questions are something to find out soon ;)**

**Zion the Cookie Empress- You got that right! :D You're welcome ;)**

**Mapleshade Returns- Yes I do! ;) I'm not very normal at all... FLUFFY FABULOUS PINEAPPLE (first noun that came to mind XD)**

**Warriorcatfan 3- Thank you so much!**

**Wood Cats- You'll have to see ;)**

**Ruby- Thanks?**

**AnonFanboy- You will find out who the cat was soon in the next chapter, I think. Or this one. It depends XD Runningpaw actually was not the cat who attacked Rainpaw, she was just somewhere hiding XD Sure! *gives cookies***

**ZM- Thanks!**

**Ciara1214- XD**

**Doglovermastiff- Ha ha, and even 5ever! That made me laugh XD**

**Rainpelt- Well, that wasn't exactly correct, but parts were! ;)**

**xXxXxXx**

**The answer to the question was:**

**Talon's sister is Brook, whose mate is Stormfur, whose mother is Silverstream whose father is Crookedstar, whose brother is Oakheart whose daughter is Mistystar, whose son is Reedwhisker. Whew, that was a lot!**

**Just have to say this, sometimes I feel bad that some people get longer review replies than others, but it depends on the length of the review. I just don't want people thinking I'm showing favoritism, because I think you all are awesome ;)**

**Anyways, actual chapter time!**

**Chapter 25**

Ashwhisker watched in horror as Runningpaw backed away from the cliff with wide, scared eyes. There was just enough light to see Rainpaw's face vanish as she plummeted to the ground with a wail that quickly faded. At once he sprang into action.

"Runningpaw, get back here!" he barked, ignoring the startled look that flashed across the she-cat's face. "Hawk, where are you?!"

"Over here," Hawk replied quietly, stepping out of the bushes. Blood stained his pelt from a long scratch down his side.

Ashwhisker nodded curtly, narrowing his eyes leaf-green eyes. "Take Runningpaw back to the cave, and tell Stoneteller what happened."

Hawk waved his tail and began to climb up the steep slope in front of them, pausing only to look back and ask, "Where will you go?"

"Down there," Ashwhisker peered past the shadows that hung near the bottom of the cliff. "I'm going to get Rainpaw." He began to edge closer.

"Wait!" Runningpaw hissed. "What if it's a trap?!"

He turned around. "Turn around, and do not come back." Quietly, he added under his breath, "It probably is a trap." **(A/N Did anyone get that reference? :D)**

Not waiting for a response, he cautiously lowered himself over the edge of the cliff. His paws slipped on loose pebbles with every step, and he let out a puff of air before moving his paw to another pawhold. The dark sky made it almost impossible to see where he was going, and he when he tried to peer into the rest of the cliff below him, he saw only darkness.

Suddenly he heard a voice below him. He froze, glancing down. The tip of a tail rose from the "blackness," and he heard a raspy meow.

"Ah, yes!" It gurgled. "Master will be pleased! He told us to go look for the cat, and it looks like I've found her!" The cat grunted, and Ashwhisker saw his head- ugly and matted, covered with scars- lift a familiar tortoiseshell cat off the ground by her scruff.

He clenched his jaws in anger, every muscle in his body urged him to move faster, but he forced himself to creep slowly down the cliff.

The cat stopped and sniffed the air, staring hard in his direction. Ashwhisker tensed, not daring to move, at once thankful for his tabby gray pelt which blended in with the rock and dust around him.

"Hello?" The cat called, sniffing the air suspiciously. "Anyone there? Tangle, me for once, gots the little kitty for the Master!" Pausing, he added, "If that's Hunter, keep yer filthy little paws off! I found 'er first!"

He continued on, muttering something about this Hunter "always trying to steal the spotlight."

Ashwhisker saw his chance. He pushed himself off the cliff, cannoning into Tangle with a yowl. Claws outstretched, he ripped them down the cat's side, leaving deep score marks.

"Wha-" shocked, Tangle staggered and fell into the leaf-mold, allowing just enough time for Ashwhisker to pounce on him.

Tangle stared up at him with angry eyes. "Hey you! What do ya think yer doin'?"

Ashwhisker didn't answer, but stuck his claws into his flank.

"Hey, hey- Ow! Put yer claws away, ya mangy excuse of a cat!"

Ashwhisker bushed up his fur, trying to look as threatening as possible. "I'm not letting go- unless you give me the she-cat." He hissed.

"Never!" Tangle spat. "Tangle caught this kitty, so Tangle keeps this kit- OW!" Ashwhisker had swiped him over the ears.

"Either you let her go, or you can feel my claws again."

Tangle paused, seeming to consider this. "Fine, fine, ye can have yer kitty back. Just let me get up..."

Ashwhisker backed away, turning around for the slightest moment when he caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. Spinning around, he lashed his paw out, claws meeting fur and flesh. Tangle shrieked and fell to the ground, blood welling across his stomach. He cast one terrified look at Ashwhisker, and fled wailing into the bushes.

**xXxXxXx**

Runningpaw trudged up the hill behind Hawk, narrowing her eyes against the cold wind. A foul, crowfood scent blasted in her face, and she shuddered, speeding up.

"Hawk, when will we get back to the cave?" She did not want to be around when Ashwhisker found Rainpaw- _Wait, _if_ he found Rainpaw_. The thought comforted her, and she smirked.

"Hawk, did you hear me?"

"Runningpaw, be quiet." He muttered.

She stuck her tongue out and crossing her eyes as he turned away. "Be quiet, hmph."

Without any warning, he turned around and barreled her underneath a nearby thornbush that was growing out of a crack in the steep hill.

"What is you problem-" she began, only to cough as his tail came crashing into her mouth.

"Shh..." Hawk crept forward and peered out of the bush, beckoning with his tail for her to do the same.

Six or seven cats crept out from behind a boulder. Their leader scanned their surroundings, then stamped on the ground with a heavy paw. Six more appeared and replaced those six, who had gone on ahead. They repeated the steps of the first group, and more cats kept coming, more than Runningpaw had ever seen at a Gathering.

As soon as the last cat had dispersed, Hawk leaped out of the bushes with lightning speed, yowling, "Come on!"

Runningpaw sped after him, long legs easily catching up. "Hawk, what was that?!"

Hawk wasted no time in replying, "Shadow's group! They're headed in the direction of the camp!"

Runningpaw's mind froze, and as her paws kept moving thoughts raced in her mind. _This is all my fault._

"We have to warn them!"

**xXxXxXx**

Ashwhisker dragged Rainpaw over to a nearby puddle, dunking her head in it several times before she awoke, spluttering, "Hey! Don't you know it's dangerous to get wet in the mountains?!"

"You're welcome," Ashwhisker muttered, fur pricking on his spine.

Rainpaw glanced at him curiously. "Did I miss something?"

He sighed, replying, "Not much. You just fell off the cliff, knocked yourself out, and I had to fight off this rogue that was trying to take you to Shadow. Just the normal."

"Oh," she meowed slowly. "Thank you, then."

Ashwhisker shook his head. "It was nothing-"

He was cut off by a loud yowl. "There they are!"

He spun around, spotting Tangle with about five other rogues behind him.

"Oh, great," he groaned. "He's back."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Rainpaw hissed. "Run!"

They both took off through the trees, swerving around bushes and tree trunks. Ashwhisker caught sight of Rainpaw leaping over a log and whacking her face in the low-hanging leaves above, and he couldn't suppress a mrrow of amuesment despite the situation. **(A/N Seriously guys, imagine a tortoiseshell cat leaping over a log and whacking their face in a cluster of leaves and then continuing to run. You may proceed to read now.)**

Voices from the rogues echoed behind Ashwhisker. They were getting closer.

Suddenly Ashwhisker saw something shining up ahead. He sped towards it, yowling at Rainpaw to follow him.

As they neared it, Ashwhisker could make out what it was- an iced-over river.

"Get over it!" He cried, hoping it was strong up to support his and Rainpaw's weight. His paws slipped as the terrain changed from snow and rock to ice.

Finally they made it across, and Ashwhisker glanced back, fear throbbing in his heart. The rogues were still concealed by the bushes, but he could hear their heavy pawsteps pounding on the ground.

"Keep moving!" he hissed, nudging Rainpaw further up down the mountain.

Suddenly a voice hissed, "Over here!"

Ashwhisker stopped, and hesitantly loped to the source of the voice.

A golden-ginger tabby face peered out of a crack below a boulder. He stopped, glancing back at the treeline. The rogues had just stopped at the ice and suspiciously testing it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" The mysterious cat hissed. "Come on!"

"We don't know you!" Ashwhisker protested. "What if you're leading us to a trap?!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say." **(A/N Anyone get that reference?)**

Rainpaw rushed past Ashwhisker and into the crack in the rock. He had no choice but to follow.

**xXxXxXx**

Hidden, the three cats watched the rogues run past their hiding spot, kicking up dirt and snow in their wake.

Ashwhisker relaxed his tensed muscles and turned back to the young she-cat getting a close look at her. She had long, golden-ginger tabby fur, with white paws. Her tail-tip was also white. Her eyes were a deep, intelligent green, sparking with emotions beyond Ashwhisker's comprehension. She was very young- around Rainpaw's age. She might have been an apprentice in ThunderClan.

Realizing he had not introduced himself, he began, "Umm... hello. I'm Ashwhisker of ThunderClan, and this is-"

"Rainpaw of ThunderClan!" Rainpaw chirped.

"And we'd like to thank you for rescuing us."

"Not a problem," the she-cat answered. "I'd help anyone being pursued by Shadow. And yes, I know who he is," she added, catching the shocked look on Ashwhisker's face. "My name is Golden Hawk. I used to be a part of Shadow's group."

Casting a look at him, she replied, "He took me in when my parents died." Her voice became bitter with rage as she continued, "Later, though, I found out he was the one who killed them."

Ashwhisker lowered his gaze. "Oh... I'm so sorry."

Rainpaw nodded, eyes burning with hate. "Shadow is horrible," she agreed. "A horrible, fox-dung eating selfish badger-heart."

Golden Hawk raised her chin. "I'm going to avenge their death someday." A moment of silence passed, before she spoke again. "You two are some of the cats that went to help the Tribe, aren't you." Catching their nods, she added, "You'd best be getting back. I overhead some of Shadow's group. They were plotting to attack the Tribe as soon as the sun sets."

"What?!" Rainpaw gasped. "My brother is back there! And my friends and my mother! Ashwhisker, we have to go back!"

"You're right," he tried to suppress the worry in his heart. "Come on, Rainpaw. Thank you for helping us, Golden Hawk, but we have to go."

As he turned around to bound out, she called, "Wait! You can't! There are too many of them, even with all the Clan cats!"

"We've got to try," Ashwhisker whispered.

She padded up to them. "I know another group of cats, fairly close. If we manage to convince them to fight, you may be able to win this battle."

He hesitated, fear for his family and friends and agreement with Golden Hawk overwhelming him.

Finally, he meowed in a hushed voice, "Show us the way to the other group, please."

**xXxXxXx**

Runningpaw and Hawk burst into the cave. "Shadow's group!" he yowled. "They're coming!"

**I will try to update sooner! Fact: The mysterious cat in the previous chapter was, in fact, Runningpaw. She was bargained with Shadow and told him that if he captured and "got rid of" Rainpaw, then she would fight on his side. She lied when she said she would fight on his side, though. They knew it was her because Runningpaw described Rainpaw for them. **

**Next chapter is the last chapter in the mountains! :D **


	28. Lightning

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but I made this an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

**Review Replies:**

**Shira the Mage: Omgosh yes! That's what I was aiming for... Tangle's personality. He is Tangle-Gollum-Smeagol. So, Tanglumol. That sounds like a disease. XD Haha Runningpaw is a bad Runningpaw! *whacks Runningpaw with the Ruler of Justice***

**LakeStream- You'll see... lots of battleish things. I'm such a wordsmith XD But anyways, be prepared for the battle. XD**

**Doglovermastiff- Haha, thanks! Can I bring the cookies?**

**ZM- Don't worry. Runningpaw will be soon. heheheh...**

**Snowfall16- Yeah, the sequel I came up with while watching my brother play Mario Kart... and then I planned the entire thing in my head and am currently writing down the plot on paper XD Ooh, I can't wait to see it ;) and yeah, maybe we are XD The first reference was actually from the Desolation of Smaug, when Gandalf and Radagast were talking, but now that I think about it, I think there is a Star Wars line similar to that. Hmm... The second one was also from DOS, the scene where the Dwarves won't get inside the barrels and Bard tells them that whole "value freedom" thing. I burst out laughing when you said, "Whoa, Rainpaw, cool it with the language!" XD And here is the next chapter! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dawnlight25- Haha, thanks! I won't tell you, I promise. ;) Let's just say it was a character who, in the beginning of the story, seemed annoying, but after said character grows up a little (while the cats are in the mountains) said character is really... how shall I put it, _awesome_! ;) And is it okay if Golden Hawk become's this cat's apprentice? The said cat will have just become a warrior, so they're not old XD Yay, I love plushies! **

**Pikachudragon- YES! YOU GOT IT! I WANT TO HUG YOU! *gives cookies* GO THE HOBBIT: DOS! Did you watch BOTFA? Oh my gosh it was so sad... I cried for so long... Anyways, here is some cookies: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) for getting the references! :D**

**catbooklover2004- I changed it to this chapter; I hope you don't mind! Thanks! ;)**

**AnonFanboy- Ah, that's fine ;) I forgot about that Brook and Talon were related until I was looking over the warriors wiki and found that XD Yeah, I had my state tests too... not fun :,( Tangle is crazy XD Here's the update! :D**

**Guest- I'm sorry, I don't believe I can. I already have that part planned out, and I also finished planning the story, so I hesitate to make changes to the plotline. But thank you for the idea! ;) Thanks for reading too!**

**Guest(Jimbalaya)- Yes! You get cookies for getting the references! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) That would awesome! A cat with a collar with a name on it named My Precious... Fabulous...**

**Mapleshade Returns- Yeah, I was thinking about that at first, but the plot has already been written out (it took so long XD) and the owner of the OC doesn't like Ashwhisker very much, so I wanted to respect them. And Song has already been paired up... sorry XD BUT! Ashwhisker will find love, Rainpaw will find love, Stormpaw will find love, and Golden will find love... but I am not allowed to tell who gets whom ;) It is very exciting! My first fanfiction only had 50 by the end, so I'm pretty excited! My favorite has to be RainxStorm, and two more that I can't name because it happens soonish in the plotline, but not yet and ERGHHH I want to tell you but I can't... XD**

**xXxXxXx**

**So, the first reference from last chapter was from the The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, and the second one was also from DOS. ;)**

**Warning: this chapter will have violence because it's a battle.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 26**

Willow whipped around, fear and anger throbbing in her chest. _They're coming!_

"We... saw..." Hawk began, panting hard. Cats began to crowd around him and Runningpaw, murmuring their worry and fear.

"This way," hissed Thrushpaw, leaping up a small ledge a few tail-lengths above their heads. Willow leaped up after him, followed by Lilypaw and Stormpaw.

Stoneteller pushed through the cats crowding around Hawk and Runningpaw. "What happened?" She demanded.

"We saw Shadow's group," he explained, "heading this way. There were many cats, more than I've seen in my lifetime. I didn't see Shadow among them, but no doubt he's out there."

"Did you see anything else on your way back here?!"

"No. We took a different path than them- the shortcut through the woods."

Stoneteller paused. "What direction did were they heading?"

"Well," Hawk began, his voice sounding puzzled to Willow, "They seemed to be heading up the mountain- in the direction of the cave, but they were going up further."

Stoneteller's eyes grew to be twice their original size. "Oh no," her mew could barely be heard.

She turned around and bounded up the ledge opposite the apprentices, yowling, "Cats of the Tribe and all Clans, listen to me! Shadow's group may be attacking soon- we must be prepared. Based on the information Hawk has given me, it seems they will attack from above the waterfall! I think-"

"Wait!" a voice cried. Willow peered at the source, surprised to see Song padding closer to Stoneteller. "I know what they might do!"

Stoneteller seemed surprised. "Song. How do I know we can trust you?" she mewed suspiciously.

Song narrowed her eyes. "I did not know Shadow was as corrupted as he is," she murmured. "He lied to me, and I want to make sure his plans are spoiled."

"Continue," Stoneteller sat down, wrapping her tail around her front paws.

"Shadow plans to have three parties go to the cave," she explained. "The first will be sent from below the waterfall aiming to draw you out and keep you distracted. While the first is fighting, the second will come down from above the cave, and sneak inside to weaken the cats remaining inside. While they attack, the third party plans to surround the cats fighting outside and finish the off. They will attack at sundown tonight." Song finished with a sweep of her tail and sat down with a _plop_.

Despite her hatred of Shadow, Willow had to admit it was a good plan. She felt Thrushpaw shuffle his paws beside her. "I don't want to say so, but I don't think my Clan's leader could concoct a plan like that," he muttered.

"Mindreader," she whispered back. "Be quiet, Stoneteller is speaking."

"I need the captains of the prey-hunters and cave-guards to come with me," Stoneteller meowed after a moment of consideration. "Song, you'd better come too, and Rushingwind and Flowerstem."

About ten cats made their way to Stoneteller's den, and as soon as they disappeared, terrified yowls burst out in the cave.

"What should we do?!" Lilypaw wailed on the other side of her.

Willow flicked her tail, answering, "What we came to do. Help the Tribe."

Lilypaw shot her an exasperated glance. "How can you keep calm, at a time like this?!"

"Let's not lose our heads."

"_Lose_ our _heads_?!"

"Shh..." Thrushpaw hissed. "Lilypaw, be quiet please. I'm trying to listen."

Hawk leaped up on the ledge that Stoneteller had been sitting on previously, claws scraping on the dimpled gray stone.

"Cats of the Tribe and Clans," he began, "We will wait quietly for Stoneteller to come back. If we act witless, then we very likely will become so," he finished dryly.

Pawsteps sounded from Stoneteller's cave, and a moment passed before Stormpaw's father, Rushingwind, appeared at the entrance. Cats swarmed around him immediately, worriedly meowing their fear.

Hawk pushed through the cats, coming up beside Rushingwind. Willow angled her ears forward, but couldn't pick out what they were saying.

Finally they stopped speaking, and Rushingwind leaped onto a rock. "Get into your positions!" He yowled, continuing to speak as the cats exchanged bewildered glances. "Prey-Hunters, gather near the Tall-ledge beneath me, Cave-Guards, go near the entrance of the cave. Queens and elders, please gather in the nursery. To-bes, you can go to the ledge where the apprentices are sitting. I will explain to each group individually what is about to happen."

Thrushpaw nudged Willow as a group of five to-bes scampered across the floor towards them, followed by the rest of the Clan apprentices. The cats began to disperse, and Rushingwind went from group to group, giving instructions. He finally came to theirs last, and explained, "This is your part in the battle plan. Half of the Tribe and Clan cats will go down to fight the first group. You will stay behind and hide among the rocks at the top of the cave. As soon as the second group comes in to attack the remaining cats, you'll jump down from the rocks onto them. From there, you have two options. Either you surround them and fight or drive them out of the cave. Always make sure you're fighting beside at least one other cat. I'll leave you to work out the plan."

As Rushingwind bounded away to Stoneteller's cave, Willow turned and counted the young cats grouped together, expecting there to be thirteen cats. She counted only twelve. She frowned and counted again, making sure to count herself, but the same number turned up. She bounded up to Stormpaw and Thrushpaw and started to say, "I think someone's miss-" only to be cut off by Runningpaw.

"Let's get partners! Stormpaw, will you be mine?" She gushed, batting her eyes at him. Willow gagged in disgust, but a second later silently cheered when he replied, "Sorry Runningpaw, I was going to ask someone else."

Willow left Runningpaw to argue with him and padded up to Thrushpaw. "Want to be partners?"

"Sure," he replied. "Lilypaw might join us, if that's okay with you."

"Not a problem!" she replied cheerfully. She secretly felt pleased; Thrushpaw was a sensible cat and was open to ideas. He would be great to work with.

Slowly the cats split into groups, and surprisingly enough, only Stormpaw and Runningpaw were left.

"Where's Rainpaw?" Stormpaw asked. "Runningpaw, she went with you and Hawk, right? With Ashwhisker?"

"Yes," Runningpaw replied, "Why?"

"She didn't come back with you, did she."

"Nope."

Stormpaw's expression changed from bemused to frustrated in a matter of seconds. "Where is she?!"

"Oh, she and Ashwhisker are still out scouting," Runningpaw replied, waving her tail lazily in the direction of the cave entrance. "They should be back sooner or later. But for now," she added, "It looks like we're partners."

"Whatever," Stormpaw mumbled, sulkily plopping down and gazed at the floor.

Willow rolled her eyes and padded up to him. "Do you have a hairball caught in your throat? Deal with not getting what you want and stop sulking."

Stormpaw looked taken aback, but after a moment he let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You're right, Willow. I'd be no better than a badger if I kept this up."

Willow flicked him over the ear with her tail and went back to sit beside Thrushpaw as Stormpaw stood up.

"I think half of us should walk into the cave as if they're part of Shadow's group, and half of us should jump down from the rocks and attack them. We could keep switching roles until we've all got it."

The cats agreed, and they split into teams- Shadow's group and the apprentices. Willow and Thrushpaw ended up being sorted into "Shadow's group," along with Streampaw, Lilypaw, Wolf and Scratch.

"Group meeting!" Thrushpaw called. The six cats huddled into a tight circle. "We should split up- two cats can go along the left side of the cave, two along with right, and two down the middle. We'll want to sneak in carefully. Sound good?"

"I'm all for that plan," Streampaw mewed.

"I've got something to add," Scratch twitched his whiskers thoughtfully. "I know that Shadow's group probably won't expect us to be prepared, but just in case he does, we should act as if we know what's going to happen. Or surprise the cats swooping down on us. As soon as they are about to land on top of us, we could flip over and use our hind legs to fling them off. That'll give them a shock."

"Great idea," Thrushpaw nodded. "Let's get with our partners and start."

Moments later, Thrushpaw and Willow were sneaking along the right side of the cavern. Willow was thankful for her silver-gray pelt, being able to blend in with the rocks, and Thrushpaw's tabby gray one.

Willow suppressed a laugh as she heard a quiet voice hiss from above her, "Get off, Leap! You're treading on my tail!"

She sped up and pulled alongside Thrushpaw, pointing with her muzzle at the top of the cliff. "We've got company." A single tail whisked back into the shadows.

"Right you are." They paused and listened for the sound of fur brushing against rock, but the noise from the waterfall droned out any clues they might have had.

Suddenly a two dark shapes fell from above them. Willow jumped out of the way and watched Flower, one of the Tribe to-bes, plummet to the ground with a thump. As Flower lay, winded, Willow leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, watching Thrushpaw do the same to Leap. "I think we won that round," she mewed, glancing at dethe rest of her group, who had pinned the others to the ground as well.

Stormpaw snorted. "I stand corrected. I thought we would win that."

They switched groups, and their new plan was to wait until the intruding cats were in front of them, so they could jump down behind them and knock them over while they weren't looking. However, the opposing team came in standing in opposite directions, so that at least one cat was facing each wall. Willow's team ended up getting caught, and they kept practicing until Rushingwind approached.

"Good work," he meowed. "You deserve a break. Go eat, get your strength back up." Grimly, he added, "You'll need it."

**(Sorry if this was rushed. I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing :3)**

Crackling in the bushes behind them made the cats run even faster. "They've seen us!" Golden Hawk gasped, her paws pounding in the forest floor.

The golden she-cat glanced behind her, Rainpaw and Ashwhisker racing along. Rainpaw's eyes were stretched open with terror.

In the corner of her eye, Golden Hawk spotted a fleeting image of tabby fur flashing among the ferns on her left side. She put on an extra burst of speed when white fur shone on the right.

"Keep going!" She yowled. "We're almost there!" The crackling in the bushes grew louder. Golden Hawk knew she and the Clan cats were in danger.

Suddenly a dark ball of fur came snarling out of the undergrowth in front of her. Golden Hawk skidded to a stop, Ashwhisker and Rainpaw crashing into her.

"Duck!" The cat growled. The three obeyed immediately, too shaken to do anything else.

The newcomer leaped over their heads, clearing Ashwhisker's tail by two fox-lengths. Four other cats followed him, each falling into a perfect line behind the leader.

Their pursuers suddenly burst through the leaves and cannoned into the group of five cats that had appeared.

Each stood their ground, looming over the two cats. Golden Hawk watched, amazed, as a tabby tom was knocked over with a ferocious sweep of a paw by the leader. His partner, a white she-cat with a deep vee mark in her ear, was pinned down almost instantly.

"I'll flay you!" The tabby snarled, scrambling to his paws. "I'll spread your entrails for here to the top of the mountain!"

The dark brown leader flicked his tail. The cats behind him slid into a formation around him, excluding the cat that was holding down the white she-cat.

They stalked up to the tabby. "I'd like to see you try," the leader purred coolly. He threateningly unsheathed his claws.

Despite the tabby's brave words, Golden Hawk could spot the fear in the nervous lashing of his tail.

"Leave Tuft and I alone!" he hissed.

"Nettle!" The she-cat, Tuft, gasped. The cat that was pinning her down had tightened her grip and pressed Tuft's muzzle against the forest floor.

Nettle sprang in the direction of Tuft, only to be knocked down again. He sprawled in the dust. "Let her go!"

The leader growled, "Only if you promise never to come near this place again."

"Fine!"

He flicked his tail, and the cat holding Tuft down released her.

Tuft sprang up and vanished among the bushes.

Nettle backed away from them. "You'll regret this!" He hissed nervously, "Shadow will find you!"

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Run." The single word, quietly spoken, but filled with ice, sent Nettle over the edge.

With a whimper, he fled into the night.

Ashwhisker felt absolutely shocked. "Did they just fight for us and barely have to lift a single claw?"

Rainpaw said nothing.

"Obviously you've never met the border guard." Golden Hawk meowed. "They can scare off an intruding cat with one loud hiss."

_Then why didn't they scare us off_? Ashwhisker wondered. His question was soon answered as Golden Hawk pranced up to the leading cat.

"Hawk's Flight!" she greeted. "I see you haven't lost your dramatic flare."

"Golden Hawk." He nodded.

"Nice to see you too."

Hawk's Flight shook his fur. "Sorry. I'm a bit edgy after that."

Ashwhisker padded forward. "Sorry to intrude, but Golden Hawk, who are these cats?"

"My bad," she replied. "Let me introduce Amber Drop, Drifting Sapling, Kestrel Wing, Jagged Rock and Hawk's Flight." Each cat dipped their head as they were named. "They are the border guardians of a group that lives at the foot of the mountains."

"Welcome," Hawk's Flight extended a paw and lowered his head, an odd gesture to the Clan cats.

"You're not going to chase us off?" Ashwhisker asked cautiously.

"Any friend of Golden Hawk is a friend of ours," he responded evenly, though Ashwhisker winced as he detected a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Great. I'm Ashwhisker and this is Rainpaw."

Before Ashwhisker could say any more, Golden Hawk broke in. "Hawk's Flight, we need your help. Could you take us to your camp?"

"Of course."

He flicked his tail, and the other cats fell into a perfect line behind him. Golden Hawk nudged Ashwhisker and Rainpaw into line, and they began to trod through the forest without another word.

Rainpaw flicked her tail back and forth, impatiently waiting for the cats ahead of her to pick up their speed.

"Ashwhisker, won't they go any faster?" She grumbled. "Cats at home could be _dying_."

"I don't think it would be wise to rush them." He murmured. "I did earlier and all I received was a 'shut-your-mouth-and-do-what-we-say' look."

"Maybe we should try again. They could- _mmph_!" She coughed as she bumped into Ashwhisker. They had stopped.

Rainpaw twitched her whiskers and looked around the gray tom. The cats had stopped, and Hawk's Flight was peering around with sharp eyes. He stood in front of a huge, lichen-covered boulder, surrounded by various kinds of plants.

Finally, he turned to the seven cats that waited behind him. "Ready to disappear?"

"What?"

Hawk's Flight spun around and vanished under the rock.

"What just happened?"

More of the cats continued to 'disappear' under the rock, until only Ashwhisker, Rainpaw and Golden Hawk were left.

"This is my favorite part," Golden Hawk meowed smugly. Before they could reply, she walked around a small bush and was gone.

Rainpaw raced after her, rounding the bush, and stopped as she saw a small gap in the ground in front of her. _A tunnel?_

She sniffed at the entrance, and hesitantly placed a paw inside.

"Come on!" Golden Hawk's voice echoed from inside. Rainpaw slowly crept in, feeling the walls of the tunnel press on her shoulders.

Blackness enveloped her. She couldn't see the ground beneath her paws, or even a hair beyond her nose. "Uh, Golden Hawk?"

"Keep going, it opens up soon."

Rainpaw followed the tunnel, memories of first meeting Stormpaw in the tunnels replay in her mind. Suddenly she inhaled sharply. _Stormpaw! He could be fighting right now!_

Fear chorused through her veins, and she sped up, only to crash into Golden Hawk.

She heard a sigh. "Honestly, Rainpaw. First Ashwhisker, now me. We'll get there soon enough."

"Sorry!" Rainpaw gasped. "I'm worried for my friends."

Golden Hawk didn't reply, but Rainpaw could sense that she understood.

After a few moments, Rainpaw could see her whiskers, then paws, and then the cats in front of her. Then blazing light shone from the entrance of the tunnel, and all the cats sped up, racing out and into a clearing.

What Rainpaw thought was a clearing in the forest was actually a hollow in the ground surrounded by enormous brambles. Five or six caves lined the walls of the hollow, and grass grew in the dirt at the bottom. There were several small bushes scattered about, and a heap of prey in the center. A side of the hollow was slightly less steeper than the others, and it had vines and roots clinging to it, providing an escape root. Cats were gathered everywhere, young and old, queens and toms, and they all were sharing prey and talking together. It almost reminded Rainpaw of home.

As soon as the newcomers passed into sight, they lifted their heads and stared in their direction, mainly at Ashwhisker and Rainpaw. Rainpaw flattened her ears, fur pricking uncomfortably. "Act normal," Ashwhisker hissed in her ear.

Hawk's Flight stopped halfway through the hollow. "You are dismissed. Golden Hawk, Rainpaw, Aswhisker," he meowed, "Come with me."

He led them up a ridge on the side of the hollow and through a small crack in the stone, but stopped them as they were about to pass through. "Wait here." He ordered, and disappeared into the hole.

After what seemed lifetimes, a voice boomed, "Enter."

Rainpaw followed Ashwhisker and Golden Hawk through the opening, but halted as she saw a huge, muscular gray tom watching them like an eagle.

"River Ripple, you've met Golden Hawk, but this is Ashwhisker and Rainpaw. They have come to ask for your help."

"Thank you, Hawk's Flight. You may leave." River Ripple rumbled.

"Very well." He dipped his muzzle and backed out the entrance.

As soon as he was out of earshot, River Ripple relaxed. "You need my help?"

"Yes sir, please-" Rainpaw started, but was cut off by Ashwhisker.

"Rainpaw and I are from the Clans by the lake. Some of our cats went to help the Tribe that lives up the mountain- have you heard of them? fight a cat that was terrorizing them and wanted to drive them out of their home for the sake of power. We recently saw the numbers of the cats that we'll be fighting..." Ashwhisker trailed off.

"There are too many of them for us to match! Our cats are going to be ambushed without any warning and we need your help to fight this cat!" Rainpaw butted in. _Get to the point, Ashwhisker! Cats could be _dying_!_

"And if we agree to fight for you, I would love to know who we will be fighting against."

Rainpaw and Ashwhisker exchanged a glance. "His name is Shadow. He's a ruthless killer who cares for nothing but power. He killed one of the Tribe's members and has been laying traps for them. He's planning to destroy the Tribe."

River Ripple was silent, eyes flicking back and forth in thought. "I've heard of Shadow." He murmured. "Most of my cats came from a group of loners that was attacked by him. Many of their cats died and the rest came to me for refuge. If we fight, can you promise me that we won't have trouble from him? I can see we will if he wins."

"I can only promise that he won't harm you if he's dead."

River Ripple rose to his paws. "I need to speak with my cats about this."

The story Rainpaw and Ashwhisker had told River Ripple has just been repeat to his cats.

Cries of outrage erupted from the crowd.

"Shadow's back?!"

"Kill him!"

"He dared show his face here! Shred him, I say!"

"Our kits won't be safe until he's dealt with!"

"_Silence_!" Roared River Ripple. The crowd quieted their yowling reluctantly. "I understand your concerns! However, those that go to battle may not come back!"

"Yet those that remain could be slaughtered if we don't fight!" A black tom growled.

"We must fight to survive," a cream-and-gold she-cat added. "What's to become of our young if we stay?"

"I know that you-" River Ripple began, only to be cut off by an elderly tom.

"If we hide in our hollow like cowards, afraid to show our faces in a fight, Shadow may consider us weak and attack anyway."

Meows of approval came from the cats.

Ashwhisker turned to River Ripple. "I believe your cats have spoken," he murmured. "What's your decision?"

_Please say yes_! Rainpaw pleaded inwardly.

River Ripple shifted from paw to paw, glancing uncertainly at Hawk's Flight and Golden Hawk.

"River Ripple?"

Dark thunderclouds drew nearer to the mountain, bringing with them a hot, humid crowfood-scented breeze.

Thrushpaw stood with his face turned towards the entrance of the cave. The sun was setting, and soon Shadow's plan would fall into action. But theirs might stop it. The different groups were already in place. They were just waiting for a signal from the few cats watching for Shadow.

"Nervous?" Willow settled beside him.

He started, but replied, "Aren't you?"

"Of course. We all are."

"Do you think Rainpaw and Ashwhisker will make it back before the fighting?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

They lapsed into silence. _I wonder how this will all turn out_, Thrushpaw thought. _I could be a dead cat tomorrow, or alive. My friends and family could be the same things. I hope Willow will still be here. She's a great cat_.

"Willow?" He murmured.

"Mhmm?"

"You've been a great friend to me, and I just want to thank you."

Willow turned to look at him, surprise clear in her eyes.

"And whatever happens tonight, I want you to remember that I'll have your back."

She swallowed. "As will I."

One of the Tribe to-bes raced into the cave. "They're here!" She panted. "Stoneteller told me to get you all into our positions."

Thrushpaw sprang up instantly and raced over to his group's side of the cave, Willow right behind him. Their group of six were on the left ledges, while the other group was on the right.

They waited silently for the rest of the cats to reach them, then backed into the shadows of the ledges. Thrushpaw could feel his tail shaking, along with Willow shivering against his flank.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Thrushpaw remained still in tense silence, feeling the hushed, quivering breaths of the other apprentices and to-bes in his fur.

Thrushpaw began to notice a low, drawn -out caterwaul that slowly raised in pitch and volume echoed from outside the cave. The noise bounced inside the cave, until it rung in Thrushpaw's ears and chilled his bones. It stopped abruptly.

Suddenly loud, pain-filled screeches started. He felt Willow stiffen beside him.

Claws scraped against rock, howls of anger and agony sounding from below the cave. Thrushpaw heard the kits in a tiny hidden cave below him start mewling in fear, only to be silence by their mothers and the elders.

Thrushpaw began to quietly pace in agitation. "Can we not help?" He growled desperately. The screams below continued on.

"Thrushpaw!" Willow hissed. "Come look!"

He sidled up beside her, peering through a small crack in the cave wall. Eight cats were crawling up to the cave entrance, dark pelts blending in with the stone so that they were barely seen.

"We outnumber them!" He whispered. Thrushpaw glanced across the cave to the opposite ledge at Stormpaw, frantically trying to get his attention. The gray tom glanced over at him, nodding slowly. He had seen them too.

Fur brushed the entrance of the cave as all eight cats entered together. Thrushpaw beckoned his group with a swish of his tail, and crept after them.

They stopped slightly ahead of the cats. One of the to-bes tried to shove past Thrushpaw and jump down on the cats, but he halted them. "Wait for Stormpaw's signal."

He glanced over at the tom. Stormpaw raised his tail in the air.

_One... two... three..._

"Now!" He hissed.

All twelve cats leaped down upon the intruders, yowling viciously. Thrushpaw unsheathed his claws and landed on the back of a huge ginger tom. He dug his claws into his fur as the tom crashed to the ground and ripped the, along his spine, leaping off as soon as he heard the cat wail in agony.

The eight bleeding cats sprang to their paws, spitting as their eyes flashed with hate. They were completely surrounded.

"Give up?" Stormpaw growled.

"Are you _kidding_?" A black she-cat hissed. "_Never_!"

The split up and began clawing at the Tribe and Clan cats. Thrushpaw gasped in fury and a tortoiseshell she-cat with a ravaged ear cannoned into him. There were no traditional swipes in this fight, only writhing balls of snarling fur clawing desperately at their opponents.

Thrushpaw was pinned down by his attacker. He clawed at her belly fur, trying to shove her off, when an old trick his mentor taught him came to mind.

He went limp, closing his eyes and letting out a soft howl of submission.

"_Thrushpaw_!" A cat screamed. He recognized the voice as Willow's and cringed. _Sorry_...

The she-cat snorted. "I'm going to throw you off the cliff," she threatened, "and leave your broken bones for all your cats to see."

As she began to bite down on his throat, he sprung up with all his might and tossed her against the cave wall. She yowled in agony ad her head bashed the stone. "Not if I get you first."

The she-cat fled, along with several others. Thrushpaw lined up with his friends and drove out the remaining four cats with triumphant yowls.

As soon as they reached the entrance, the purrs died in their throats. The Clan and Tribe cats were defeating the intruders, but the third and final group of opposing cats had come racing down a slope and were joining in the fight.

Rushingwind came running past the horror-stricken cats, blood pouring from above his left eye. He shouted, "I need help! To-bes, stay and guard the cave while the apprentices come with me! Stoneteller needs..."

The wind began to pick up, drowning out what Rushingwind was saying. Raindrops began to fall from the sky.

Thrushpaw saw Stormpaw bound up to his father. "Rushingwind, what will we do?!"

"Round up as many free cats as you can and meet me behind that bush!" He pointed his tail at a tiny, ragged shrub and raced off.

Stormpaw looked around the apprentices. "Well, you heard him! Get to work!"

Thrushpaw pounded off in a random direction, at once running into his mother as she sent a white she-cat shrieking into a small copse. "Flowerstem!" He gasped. "Come with me! Rushingwind needs us!"

She flicked her ears, drops of blood spattering the ground. "Coming."

They found one other cat and joined Rushingwind behind the bush. Thrushpaw was slightly annoyed to see he was the last one there, but his annoyance changed to shock as a blood-coated, scarred cat padded out from inside the bush. _Stoneteller_!

"We are losing," she rasped, clearing the blood from her eyes with a shake of her head. "Shadow has too many. I need to send in our fresh warriors who haven't fought yet in a little early... And I want you all to join them. Split into two groups and attack from either side. If you see Shadow, kill him. I was hoping scaring his cats away would help, but more keeping coming. I believe that the only way to stop him is if he is dead."

Thrushpaw dipped his head. he would fight to the death if he had to- to protect all that he held dear to him.

Stormpaw dashed after the warriors to the other side of the fighting. Rain had begun to pour, and lighting would occasionally flash down, followed by loud rumblings of thunder.

The sky lit up for an instant, and Stormpaw gagged as he saw the torn-up blood spattered battlefield. Cats still sparred, and some lay ominously still.

"Stormpaw! Focus!" He snapped to attention at Rushingwind's growl. They were waiting for a signal from Stoneteller, who perched on a rock far above them.

She glanced in every direction, and lashed her tail down.

The warriors raised their voices in a loud yowl and they thundered down the slopes to join the fighting.

More than half of the intruders raised their heads and stopped fighting. Several fled the scene, and the rest were trampled by the incoming cats.

Stormpaw lashed out his claws in every direction, whipping past his enemy. As he raced past a ginger she-cat and lashed his claws down the side of her face, she bit down on his paw and dragged him backwards.

Thrown off balance, Stormpaw lay winded and let himself be tossed to the ground.

"You'll be fox-food once I'm done with you!" She crowed.

Stormpaw scrambled up and hissed at her, flattening his ears.

He tensed his muscles and prepared to leap, but froze in horror as he caught sight of something behind the she-cat. She gave him a confused look and turned around. Her lips began to spread into a smirk.

A huge black tom was creeping up behind Stoneteller. He was almost twice her size, and Stormpaw could see huge claws glinting even from where he sat, far beneath the ledge Stoneteller stood on.

"Stoneteller, look out!" He and many other cats shrieked.

She turn around just as he swiped her her paws, knocking her over and off the cliff. She managed to catch the edge with one paw, but slowly, to the Tribe's and Clan's horror, slipped off.

He body hit the ground far below with a _thud_.

"_No_!"

She raised her head and stared weakly at him. "Never underestimate me, Stoneteller!" He bellowed. "I always have a second plan!" He let out and eerie yowl- the same one the apprentices had heard earlier.

Ranks upon ranks of cats appeared behind him. Stormpaw felt dread freeze his mind.

_Shadow_.

He skidded down the slope and stopped just above Stoneteller. "Believe me when I say this: I will enslave every one of your cats and make them live lives of torture. If they leave they will be hunted down and punished- there are worse things than death."

"However, I have an alternate idea. I will let you and your immediate family go with little harm _if... _you bow down to me."

Stoneteller was gasping for breath by now. Her words could barely be heard as she rasped, "I would rather die than bow down to you, you foxheart!"

"Wrong choice." He shrugged and turned to his battalion of cats. "Atta-" his yowl was cut off.

"_Shadow_!" A young golden-ginger cat leaped over a rise a few fox-lengths away from him. "Remember me?!"

"Golden Hawk, how could I forget?" He purred with mock affection. "The little traitor. Have you seen your parents around? Oh, that's right! They're dead! How could I forget?"

"Never speak of my parents that way!" She snapped. "You killed them, and now it's your turn. Attack!"

Cats leaped out behind her, so fast and so many that he couldn't see the ground beneath them. They all headed straight for Shadow, snarling and spitting.

In an instant, he sprang away from Stoneteller and fled, fur raised on his back. The cats stopped chasing him and instead attacked his battalion and the remaining cats fighting on the ground.

"Ha! Nothing but a coward!" Golden Hawk yowled. She leaped down from the rise and joined in the fighting.

Suddenly a weight hit Stormpaw in the back. "I'll finish you!" He stumbled, caught by surprise, and was shoved to the ground.

A ginger face contorted in rage glared into his eyes. The she-cat unsheathed her claws and raised one paw, about to strike. Stormpaw braced himself for the death blow.

"Don't hurt him!" A flying ball of tortoiseshell fur barreled into the she-cat slicing her claws down her flank as blood spurted out of the wound.

"Rainpaw!"

The ginger she-cat cried out in pain and tore herself from Rainpaw's claws, and fled the fight, wailing.

"That was payback for you saving me as a kit." She meowed.

"Where have you been?!"

Rainpaw bounded over to Stormpaw. "No time to explain. Let's go get Shadow. I saw Golden Hawk, Willow, Shauna and Song chasing him a few moment ago. We can still catch up."

As she spoke, Stormpaw saw the named cats disappear into the bushes directly behind Rainpaw. "Over there!"

They began to give chase, racing side by side until the were deep into the undergrowth.

"Where'd they go?"

A pained yowl sounded up ahead.

"There!"

They rushed past the trees until they started to grow thinner, and the dirt under paw changed to rock.

They burst through the bushes, but abruptly stopped, barely avoiding the edge of a cliff.

Four angry cats nearby had Shadow cornered as he scrabbled on the cliff. Rainpaw and Stormpaw joined them, blocking any exit.

Song stepped forward. "You lied to me. You told me you didn't harm my family when you slaughtered them. You even told me you loved me, when you were just using me! How could you?!"

Shadow shrugged. "I needed you to trust me so I could get more territory."

"You're despicable."

Willow and Shauna replaced her. Shauna said nothing, but spat at his paws. Willow did the same. "Song's right," she muttered.

Finally Golden Hawk stepped forward. "You lied to me. You killed my parents. You kill, deceive and destroy. You're no leader. You're a tyrant."

"That's what they tell me, my dear."

Without warning, Shadow leaped at Golden Hawk. Rainpaw tried to spring to her defense, but Willow blocked her. "This is her fight."

Golden Hawk slid underneath Shadow as he was in the air. He landed gracefully on his paws, and sprang at her again. Golden Hawk snarled and ducked, catching his hind legs with her paw. "Don't forget you trained me! I know all your moves."

"I bet you don't know this one."

Shadow dived for her paws but pulled back at the last second, letting her spring in the air before he leaped and knocked her with a strong bat of his unsheathed paw.

She fell to the ground with an agonizing thump.

Rainpaw's breath caught in her throat.

Shadow sneered and padded away from the she-cat's body. "Who's next?"

Before he could move, a voice growled from behind him, "You."

Golden Hawk grasped his scruff and unsheathed her claws, ripping them down his sides in and into his unprotected stomach. Shadow howled and struggled in her grasp, but she dug her claws in deeper and flung him to the edge of the cliff.

Shadow was blood-soaked. He didn't move as Golden Hawk stalked towards him, claws unsheathed. She raised a paw, ready to give the death blow.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Shadow rasped. "Perhaps you have the making of a great leader."

Golden Hawk narrowed her eyes in fury and struck.

The death blow never came.

She dug her claws into the ground. "Not one like you." With a whisk of her tail, she padded away towards the group of cats that awaited her.

Shadow struggled to his paws. "I'll find you. Keep your eyes open, because I'm coming for you. And this time you _will_ die."

Rainpaw suddenly felt the fur raise on her neck. She looked up at the dark clouds, peering through the rain, and saw the sky begin to light up.

"Golden Hawk, look out!"

She raced forwards and grabbed Golden Hawk's scruff, dragging her away from the ledge.

Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck down just fox-lengths away from where they had been.

Rainpaw's ears were filled with a large crackling, and she slipped, frozen as the huge noise continued. Finally it faded away to a small rumbling, but a new noise replaced it.

"_Help_!" Shadow yowled. He clung to the cliff edge with a single paw, and he was slipping.

They raced forward just as he let go. With a howl, he plunged into a deep chasm and was enveloped in darkness.

"He's... dead..." Song whispered.

Rainpaw was shocked. "Is it over?"

"His reign of terror is, yes," Golden Hawk shook her head. "Shadow will never harm another cat again."

They had raced back to the battle only to find almost all of the intruders gone. A remaining ten were surrounded by the Tribe, Clans, and group that had come to help.

As soon as Golden Hawk announced that Shadow was dead, the remainder surrendered to Stoneteller. She had managed to pull through, and made them promise never to attack the Tribe again before she let them go.

Now that all the intruders were gone, Rainpaw took in the full scene.

Several of the Tribe cats were dead, along with many of the Clan cats. Of the sixteen cats that made the journey, twelve remained.

Stormpaw stopped beside Rainpaw. She winced as he saw what she was staring at. "How many...?"

"Four from us, seven from the Tribe."

He didn't reply, but let out a wail of anguish and sprinted towards a blood-soaked mound of black-and-white fur. "Father!"

Rushingwind, along with Skycloud, Pigeonfeather and Dustbreeze has died during the battle.

Rainpaw lowered her head as grief swamped her. She felt a comforting pelt press against her side. "Thrushpaw."

He licked over her ear. "Let's go find mother."

They found her in the cave, frantically calling their names. "Flowerstem!"

She rushed into them, licking the tops of their heads. "I was so worried! Where have you been?!"

She didn't give them a chance to reply and she continued to lick the dust and blood from their fur, a relieved purr rising in her throat.

_This is it_, thought Rainpaw. _We're going home._

**And there you have it! Part One is complete! Longest chapter yet, guys! 7,353 words! Yeesh! I should upload soon... Start checking in two-four days for chapter 27! :)**

**(Unedited)**


	29. Author's Note

Sorry folks. This was a previous authors note. :) Keep reading! Love you!


	30. Welcome

**Welcome back! I changed my username to Queen Eradrin. Hi!**

**Sorry this took so long. You would not believe the amount of homework I have. This weekend I have homework in every class except two, so that's six classes worth of homework! I think... I need to check again. Lol.**

**Review replies:**

**Doglovermastiff- Here is your update! Thanks for reviewing. (::) Cookie for you!**

**LakeStream- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks! (::) Cookie for you!**

**Fallenmist of EclipseClan- Really? Wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! (::) Cookie for you!**

**Dawnlight25- ahahahaha thank you! I really hope you like it! Golden Hawk is a fabulous cat. (::) Cookie! Ahh I'm sorry I can't reply to all of your wonderful reviews *cries* but I do love them :3**

**Jimbalaya- Shall I give you author confirmation that Shadow is dead? XD ahaha thanks. (::) Cookie for you!**

**LONG LIVE BOOKS- Let me first say, you have an awesome username. Thank you! I'm glad you liked the lightning. (::) Cookie for you!**

**ZM- muahhahaha. Thank you! (::) cookie!**

**Snowfall16- Lol thanks! Sorry about the grammar errors :P I was in a rush to get it done, and I wrote it on my iPad, so I missed the keyboard a couple times XD Thank you for the 'was' tip. It's hard to find synonyms for was, isn't it. I tried looking some up, but they were all really weird... Lol! Cookies to you! (::)**

**AnonFanboy- Whoops, sorry! Glad you liked it. I thought the good-guy-kills-bad-guy was cliché, not the other way around? Or maybe I just don't realize it. XD (::) Have a cookie!**

**Copper0622- Thank you! You will be allowed to sooner-ish, we still have quite a few chapters to go though. (::) Here's a cookie!**

**havenelizabeth1- Haha thank you! I hope you like it! (::) Cookie for you!**

**Riverstone of ShadowClan- Nice discernment! Thanks! (::) Here's a cookie for you!**

**Pikachudragon- Me too :,( Here's another cookie! (::) **

**Nightbird1648- Thank you so much! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Spottedmoon8/Pixeleve- Yes they were! :) Thank you so much! Want a cookie? (::)**

**Guest/Bluestar- Thank you so much for reviewing my story! That was so nice! :) I will see if I can check it out. Thank you! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Carrot Luver- SAME! LOL! I'm sorry that hurt your throat :( Have a cookie! (::)**

**Lieutenant Lucario- That's really cool! I have a different name planned for her, sorry! :( Have a cookie! (::)**

**CrazyFanBoy- Well I'm sorry you think that. You'll just have to be patient with me. :) Here's a cookie (::)**

**Silver's Fangs: Oh my gosh you are amazing. You just made me super happy! :D Again! :D :D :D You are so awesome and thank you so much! :D Have a cookie! (::) :D**

**I'm in a really good mood today. Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)**

**Chapter 27**

Willow flicked her tail nervously back and forth. She glanced at Rainpaw, who trudged along the forest beside her. "Do you think they'll like me?"

She, her sister Shauna, and Golden Hawk had all decided to join ThunderClan after the battle. Song had stayed behind in the Tribe. _ThunderClan_. The word sounded weird on her tongue.

"Of course," Rainpaw murmured absentmindedly. Willow sighed. _She must be thinking about Stormpaw again_.

"Rainpaw? Are you okay?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat shook out her fur, raising her gaze from the forest floor. "Sorry. I'm still thinking about what Stormpaw said."

_I thought so_. Willow cocked her head, asking, "What did he say exactly?"

"Well, it was nothing he _said_, just how he acted. You know, distant. I think he's still grieving for his father."

"And of course he's probably a little worried about coming home," Willow added, "With he and Runningpaw being the only WindClan survivors and all. WindClan will probably put up a lot of trouble at the next Gathering. How far away is it?"

"Two days."

Suddenly a gray mound of fur leaped on Rainpaw. Willow turned around, letting out a _mrrow_ of amusement as Thrushpaw tackled his sister to the ground, yowling, "We're almost home!"

Golden Hawk was hard on his paws, dragging Willow into the pile. "Thrushpaw!" Willow gasped. "Why did you have to start this?!"

All four cats tumbled to the ground, loud purring rising from their throats. Willow found herself stuck underneath Golden Hawk and above Rainpaw, and let out an amused mew of sympathy for Thrushpaw, who was trapped beneath all of the cats.

"Great StarClan! Let me up!" Thrushpaw wheezed. Rainpaw wriggled out of the pile, collapsing the whole group.

At the sound of Thrushpaw grunting in protest as Willow landed on his tail, Flowerstem turned around. She sighed in exasperation as she took in the scene. "Honestly. I thought I raised better kits than this."

Rainpaw sat up, the playful expression on her face at once becoming slightly puzzled.

"Now, we're almost in ThunderClan territory. I want you all looking dignified and not at all like kittens. Do you understand?"

All four cats nodded, looking subdued.

Flowerstem flicked her tail and padded away.

Willow fell into step beside Thrushpaw. "That was weird," he muttered. "Flowerstem never acts that way."

"I'm sorry," Willow murmured. "Maybe she's still grieving for Rushingwind." Trying to comfort him, she laid her tail on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

She sighed, and deciding it would be better to leave him alone, quickened her pace and caught up to Rainpaw. "Hey Rain-"

"_Wait_!" Rainpaw stopped, stiff-legged. "Do you smell that?"

Willow paused, sniffing the air. "All I smell is cat and leaves."

"Exactly!" Rainpaw gave an excited bounce. "We're almost home!"

* * *

><p>Ashwhisker halted as he scented approaching ThunderClan cats. A couple heartbeats later, he heard quiet voices, and soon the appeared through the undergrowth. Sageflight was leading a patrol with Redfire, Fernshade and Eaglestrike.<p>

Fernshade was the first to catch the sight of the patrol. "Flowerstem! Rainpaw!" She exclaimed, bounding forward to touch noses with her apprentice. "You're back!"

Ashwhisker watched Rainpaw give an excited bounce. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Tell us everything when we get to camp! Sageflight, run back and let Featherstar know!"

The she-cat dipped her head and dashed away.

"This is great," Fernshade purred. "Come on. We'd best be getting back. And-" she stopped talking, finally seeing the rogue cats. "Flowerstem... Who are they?"

Rainpaw's mother beckoned them forward with her tail. "Fernshade, meet Golden Hawk, Willow, and Shauna. They helped us in the battle against the rogue group, and want to join our Clan."

Ashwhisker exchanged a glance with Rainpaw, twitching his ear. He wondered how Featherstar would react to this news.

Fernshade seemed a bit speechless. "Well, I... Flowerstem... Will they be loyal? They're rogues!"

Before Fernshade could answer, Golden Hawk piped up. "We're loyal through thick and thin, uh... she-cat whose name I don't know."

"Fernshade."

"Thanks."

Fernshade warily stepped back. "We should go. Featherstar is expecting us."

Ashwhisker felt the fur on his neck begin to stand up. He sensed the Clan wouldn't be too pleased with the loners.

* * *

><p>Golden Hawk sat at the foot of the... <em>Highrock? Highledge? What was it?<em> anxiously twitching her tail. She and the other loners were waiting for Featherstar to come out and make an announcement about the mountains... and if the rogues were allowed to stay.

She decided to make conversation. "Those Clan cats are staring at us like we have antlers."

Willow purred nervously as Shauna twitched her whiskers. "Or maybe they actually have antlers that are invisible to any cat who is not part of ThunderClan- so we can't see them- and since we look normal, they think we look weird." By then Willow was completely cracking up and Shauna was scoffing humorously at her.

"Like that will ever-" suddenly Shauna was cut off.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

Golden Hawk looked up, cringing as a bulky gray tom sat, swishing his tail slowly back and forth. His blue eyes gleamed as he studied the cats crouched below him, expression unreadable.

"That's Featherstar." She jumped as a voice breathed in her ear, and turned to see Rainpaw anxiously flicking her ears. "Look, the Clan is gathering."

About thirty or more cats padded out of multiple dens strewn across the hollow, gathering in a large semi-circle around the base of the rock. Several cats snarled when they caught sight of the rogues, but most eyed them with guarded curiosity.

Golden Hawk bushed up her fur defensively when a gray tom with brown flecks spat at her, but reluctantly flattened it when Rainpaw reassured her he wouldn't attack. "Seedspeck has always been a pain in the tail."

Once all the cats had gathered together, Featherstar stood up. "As you all know, four of our members left on a journey to the mountains. They have all returned safely, thank StarClan, and have also defeated the rogues that were threatening the mountains!" He paused to allow the Clan to cheer for a moment, then silenced them with a yowl. "However, this was at the cost of four Clan lives. Two were from WindClan and two from ShadowClan- Skycloud, Pigeonfeather, Dustbreeze and Rushingwind."

The happy feelings once emitting from the Clan progressed to sadness, and the Clan slowly began to call out things like, "They will not be forgotten!" and, "Those fox-dung eating rogues! They should go back to where they came from!"

Golden Hawk felt a bit uncomfortable, especially since she was a "rogue" to the Clan.

"What about them?!" A hostile voice hissed. "They're rogues!"

Suddenly Golden Hawk's pelt grew hot as the attention of the Clan turned to Willow, Shauna and her. She growled and met the gaze of the speaker, Seedspeck.

The Clan began to murmur amongst themselves.

"How do we know they didn't murder those cats?! Featherstar, are these rogues our prisoners?!"

The Clan began to shout insults, and Featherstar had to yowl to finally get them to settle down.

"Enough! These cats helped fight! Without them, the battle in the mountains would have been lost!"

Golden Hawk flattened her ears, focusing on the ground and not really listening until Willow nudged her. "Golden Hawk? You in there? I think they like us again. Except for maybe that cat named Seedspeck. But Featherstar swayed their opinion."

She looked up, just in time to hear Featherstar say, "I have decided that the Clan will choose whether or not to allow these cats to stay."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw scowled, swishing her tortoiseshell tail. Of course the Clan had to decide. Featherstar just couldn't make up his mind. "All cats who would like Golden Hawk, Willow and Shauna to stay, go to the warrior's den. Cats who are opposed to them, got stand by the apprentice's den."<p>

Cats looked from side to side, most of them unwilling to step out first. Finally the cats who made the mountain journey stomped over to the warrior's den, triggering a mass of movement in two directions.

Rainpaw watched smugly as more and more cats milled at the warrior's den. Although there were quite a few at the apprentice's den, it wasn't enough to surpass them.

Suddenly Rainpaw gasped as a familiar golden-ginger pelt zoomed past her to the apprentice's den. "Sunpaw!"

Her sister twitched an ear, but did not look at Rainpaw, keeping her gaze fixed on her destination.

Irritation burned under her pelt. _Fox dung, Sunpaw! Come over here!_

She did not move, and Rainpaw looked away and instead surveyed the amount of cats in each group. It looked even by the time the cats had dispersed, but to her surprise, her group had one more cat.

Featherstar glanced between the groups, indecision battling in his gaze. Finally he gave a shake of his head and announced slowly, "These three cats can stay, but they must prove themselves loyal in a moon before I will fully accept them into the Clan. For now, they will be apprenticed."

"Golden Hawk, Willow, and Shauna, please step forward."

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening<em>. Still in shock, Golden Hawk stumbled up to the highledge and climbed on top, following Willow and Shauna.

She looked down over the sea of cats before her, and a sudden thought came to her mind about who in the world would her mentor would be.

Featherstar had a look of deep thought, and then meowed, "Ashwhisker, Flowerstem, and Lionstorm, please come here."

Her two mountain friends came happily bounding up the highledge, and Golden Hawk twitched her whiskers as Flowerstem gave her an encouraging purr.

Then, out of the crowd stepped a muscular golden tom with very thick fur. Golden Hawk felt heat sear her ears as his green eyes met hers, and she looked away hastily.

"Willow, you have been accepted into the clan, but you must first prove yourself as an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw." The newly named Silverpaw nodded approvingly. "Your mentor will be Ashwhisker. I hope he passes down all he knows to you."

"Ashwhisker," Featherstar continued, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redfire, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and brave. I expect you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"I will do my best, Featherstar," he agreed. Silverpaw bounded up to him, and they touched noses.

Shauna became Flowerstem's apprentice, and had insisted that she kept her name rather than having a clan one.

Time went by slowly until it was finally Golden Hawk's turn. A thought startled her- Lionstorm was the only warrior left. _Oh my..._

"Golden Hawk, you have been accepted into the clan, but you must first prove yourself as an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be Lionstorm. I hope he passes down all he knows to you."

Goldenpaw's heart began to pound as he stepped forwards, keeping his leaf-green eyes on her.

"Lionstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Frozenwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be compassionate and courageous. I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"I will," he replied simply. Goldenpaw was sure he could hear her heart pounding as he padded up to her. "Hey, you'll do great. I'm not much older than you, so I remember what it was like to have my apprentice ceremony."

"Th-thanks."

She awkwardly bumped her nose on his, sighing inwardly as his eyes watered. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

She hopped away, making sure to put at least a tail-length of space between them. _He must think I'm so clumsy now..._

Suddenly she jumped as the Clan began loudly cheering, "Silverpaw! Shauna! Goldenpaw! Silverpaw! Shauna! Goldenpaw!"

Goldenpaw felt happiness bubble up inside her. _I'm Goldenpaw. I'm a part of ThunderClan._ With a small twinge of sadness, she thought, _I hope my parents would be proud of me._

_They are, _another part of her said_. They are._

* * *

><p>Somewhere is the shadows, a cat lay on its stomach, watching the new apprentices with disgust. <em>I can't believe Featherstar let them stay.<em>

She rolled over, swiping at the leaves of a bush above her.

_I can't believe that Rainpaw is back. She's thinks she's so good at everything. She even has half the toms in ThunderClan padding after her. I think._

The cat snarled, fluffing out her fur. _Dumb mouse-brain. I'll show her someday._

_But she's your sister!_ A nicer voice reasoned. _She doesn't deserve that._

She shook her head. _Shut up!_

The nicer side of her became quiet as she blocked it out.

"Besides," she said aloud, chuckling darkly, "I have no sister now."

[unedited]

**Well that ended on a not so happy note.**

**So I just got an Instagram account where I will post my art and things (including spoilers) about my fanfictions. Mostly my warriors ones. Mainly this one. So follow me at- hang on, it won't let me put a period. Okay, wherever it says dot, that means put a period. So zebras out would be zebra.- happydotartdoteradrin if you want to :D I would love it.**

**OH AND GO VOTE ON MY POLL. IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THE SEQUEL.**

**Last thing: To thank you all for the 500 plus reviews (as I go scream in joy because you all made my day awesome) I am going to make a special 500 review one-shot about the SOR characters in a boarding high school. As humans, obviously. I don't know when it will be up, but I'll tell you all in time. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHAHAHAH!**

**Okay. I have to go to bed now so I can get up early and do homework. Funnnn...**


	31. Hurt

**Well hello again friends**

**I'm sorry I'm so busy**

**I'm in a play right now so in January I might not be able to update; that's the month it's showing and rehearsals will be insane.**

**But hey! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm making Potato Casserole for my family!**

**Review Replies:**

**StormTheGreat- **Was this fast enough? I hope so. Thank you for reviewing :3

**Silver's Fangs- **Thank you so much :) I am sure you will have many more reviews very soon. You are great at writing :D Oh and when you left the review about the community... I was in a sad mood and I checked my email and read that review... And I completely freaked out! Ahhhhhhh! :D Thank you! Also, sorry I didn't finish it. I've been insanely busy. :(

**The Silver Doge Queen- **Thank you! I love your new pen name! :D

**Pikachudragon-** Sunpaw is being a mouse-brain :( That love you spy? That was pretty much correct :3

**Zoe Muktha- **Thank you! :3 Very true. Good observation.

**Snowfall16- **Homework is gross. You'll see why Willow became Silverpaw at their warrior naming ceremonies ;) Thank you!

**Silverwillow of the Freljord- **Ahhhhhhh thank you! :D You are amazing.**  
><strong>

**The Striking Storms- **Thank you! :)

**Hairy Tail-** She went back to her Clan with Stormpaw. Yeah, I probably should have mentioned her XD

**Dawnlight25- **Thank you! I'm glad you liked Goldenpaw. Congratulations on getting an account :D

**Bluestar- **Wow, thank you! So sweet! :D Correct!

**AnonFanboy-** HahahahhahHahaa! I laughed so hard at the first part XD I'm sure it's exciting for the apprentice. Lol!

**Whisperblaze Prays for Paris- **He probably was. I kind of forgot who the mentors of Sunpaw and Thrushpaw were, so I've been working on the allegiances and assigned them new ones... Lol. Sorry, that wasn't the last chapter yet, we still have like 40 or so to go XD I like the names... Oh, and by the way, I totally agree with your username. Pray for Paris!

**CrazyFanBoy- **Thank you!

**LakeStream- **Thank you! :) Glad you liked it!

**Jimbalaya- **I'm pleased to see you are interested about that!

**Nightbird1648- **Thank you! I do, but I don't use it very much. The deviantart account name is EradrinSkyleaf. :) Thanks!

**Animallover9867-** I will! Thank you! :)

**Ahhhh I apologize if I didn't answer your review. It's been so long *cries***

**Once again, thank you all!**

**Oh hey read the bottom of the chapter okay I love you**

**Chapter 28 (This chapter will be in Stormpaw and Thrushpaw's POV.)**

Stormpaw waited impatiently by the stream that was the border. Rainpaw was late... again.

In the five days since they had returned from the mountains, they had met twice. Tonight was their third meeting.

He sighed, and headed toward the rushing stream in front of him. Once he reached its banks, he looked into its depths and remembered the time his father had taken him there as a young apprentice. "When I was your age, my sister fell into the stream," he had said. "I ran to get her out, when I realized she was floundering in water that barely went above her legs. Moons later, my friends dared me to cross the border."

"What did you do?" Stormpaw had asked.

"I accepted the dare, of course. It was a foolish thing to do, though. I thought that the water was still shallow even though we had just had heavy rain, so I plunged in and sank like a rock to the bottom, which was well above my head. I could have drowned. Lucky for me, your mother fished me out, but a few ThunderClan warriors yowled at me for crossing the border, even though I was in the river."

Stormpaw now chuckled grimly at this. His father would not have been pleased to find out he had been crossing the border for moons.

A rustle in the bushes across the stream broke him out of his thoughts.

Two black ears poked out of a clump of ferns, and then a tortoiseshell she-cat pushed her way through and bounded towards the stream.

Stormpaw snorted. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," she replied. "Ashwhisker kept badgering me. I had to pretend to fall asleep in the apprentice's den before he would go away."

Stormpaw did not reply, but instead watched as she leaped lightly across the stream, snorting as her back paw slipped on the edge and she staggered into the water.

"Good job," he meowed when she resurfaced.

Rainpaw only shot him a glare and scrabbled on the muddied edge of the stream.

"I could help you," Stormpaw offered after several heartbeats.

"I could claw your pelt."

"Point taken."

The gray tabby tom was seated comfortably on the ground when Rainpaw finally pulled herself out of the water and onto the bank. She shook herself, sending muddied droplets flying from her coat, a few catching Stormpaw.

He swiftly licked away the damp patches, stifling a purr of amusement as Rainpaw slipped at every step towards him.

"Not funny," she grumbled, sliding up beside him. When his purrs didn't stop, she promptly shoved him in the puddle gathering beneath their paws.

Stormpaw felt a flash of annoyance that lasted only a heartbeat; Rainpaw had snorted, and he realized that he must look very silly with patches of fur spiked with mud running unevenly across his pelt.

A heartbeat later, she slipped and scrabbled in the mud alongside him, until every mouse ear's length of them had been covered.

Finally the two cats dragged themselves put of the mud pit, breathless and exhilarated. They collapsed on a bed of moss in the roots of a nearby tree, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

Stormpaw gazed at the scenery; the rustling deep green ferns casting shadows on the ground from the almost full moon, the dark blue of the sky in contrast with the bright white stars. The rushing of the river filled his ears, the soft whispering of the trees adding to the sound. The pale moss encompassing his body was silken and cool, and as he listened to Rainpaw's contented sigh next to him, he thought,_ This is a good night._

He could have stayed in that blissful quietness forever, but it seemed that Rainpaw had something else on her mind.

"So what's been up since the journey?"

_Huh. Here we go again._

"Well," he began, "A couple of my denmates have become warriors, a couple kits have been added to the apprentices, Runningpaw has pestered me till the point where I'm insane, my mother is in the medicine cat's den again with a cold, and Bramblepaw is thankfully the only cat I can talk to without losing my head. What's new with you?"

He felt a little out of place after his mini rant, and didn't turn to look at Rainpaw as she began hers.

"Well," she mimicked his starting tone, "Willow became Silverpaw, Golden Hawk became Goldenpaw and Shauna kept her name. Thrushpaw and Silverpaw have become very good friends, and Silverpaw, Goldenpaw, and Shauna and I are super close. Some of my denmates are warriors, and in a few sunrises some kits will be made apprentices. My father, Foxtail, joined the elder's den because he broke his leg and a while ago and it won't heal. I suspect my mother will join him once she's finished training Shauna." She made a face before speaking again, worrying Stormpaw, "Sunpaw has barely spoken to me and Thrushpaw and I, and when she has, it's been to snap at us or make some snide comment. It's a little unnerving." She gave him a hopeful glance, as if waiting for wise advice or comfort.

_Umm..._

"It'll be alright," he replied tersely. "Any problems will work themselves out. For now, let's just enjoy this peaceful moment."

He let out a quick breath of relief when she nodded her head and gazed at the sky, and he did the same, but frowned when cold air hit his pelt as she drew away.

_Fox dung. Why are she-cats so confusing?!_ He silently asked the stars. The cold fragments gave no answer, and Stormpaw sighed, defeated.

After a few minutes of more stargazing and awkward silence, the gray tom twitched his ears at the noise of crunching bracken and approaching paw steps. He sniffed the air, and groaned when he recognized Ashwhisker.

"Rainpaw!" He hissed. "Ashwhisker is coming. You've got to get back to your side of the border or..."

"I know," the tortoiseshell she-cat answered. "Mouse dung, that tom always ruins everything."

Stormpaw could hear the clumsy steps coming closer. "Hurry. See you at tomorrow's gathering?"

"Deal," Rainpaw answered.

Stormpaw watched as she leaped over the stream, this time clearing it. He slunk behind a hawthorn bush as Ashwhisker broke through the bracken on the opposite side of the river.

"Rainpaw! What are you doing here? Why are you so muddy? I've been worried about you! You shouldn't be here in leaf-bare. I heard Fernshade talking about snow coming soon. You're wet too! Fox dung, where were you? Your friends would kill me if I couldn't find you. You know that was so mouse-brained, to go off alone like that. What would..."

As the sound of Ashwhisker's talking faded into the forest as he escorted Rainpaw home, Stormpaw couldn't help but smirk. He had no doubt Ashwhisker was annoying her by now.

_Rabbit-brained tom..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thrushpaw's POV<strong>

Thrushpaw was exuberant.

He watched the silver she-cat pad away from him, jaw hanging open in surprise.

_She thinks I'm... what?!_

_Handsome, you mouse-brain_, he answered his own question. His very normal conversation with Silverpaw had turned out to be not so normal- he had asked her what she thought of him and had seemingly thousands of adjectives flung at him, which sent his mind in a whirl._ Brave, smart, kind, compassionate. A great friend. Honest, funny, exciting. _Handsome_. Great StarClan._

"What's up with you?"

Thrushpaw was startled out of his daydream, and turned to find Sunpaw staring at him. He quickly searched her gaze for hostility and checked her tone for mockery, but to his surprise, found none.

"Nothing," he grunted, settling down by the ferns near the apprentice's den.

"Oh come on," Sunpaw urged. "I saw that look you gave Silverpaw. You seemed pretty overjoyed."

Thrushpaw wasn't sure why his usually hostile sister was speaking with him, but decided it would be alright to tell her about his conversation.

"Silverpaw just complimented me. She said I was..." he listed all the adjectives she had told him, each one making him flush with heat and flatten his ears in embarrassed delight. By the end, Sunpaw had covered her ears.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Enough!" She snorted. "I agree with about three quarters of those." He rolled his eyes at her, thinking, _Gee, sis. Thanks a lot_, and promptly tackled her to the ground.

Sunpaw shrieked and rolled away from the den, landing in a clump of bracken. Thrushpaw howled with laughter and sprung after her, but before her could pin her to the ground again, the ginger-golden she-cat shoved pawful of leaves into his mouth.

Thrushpaw gagged at the taste, and began to spit when Sunpaw barreled into him, carrying him off his paws. He gasped as the breath was knocked from him, but sat up despite the pain and tried to catch his breath.

"That was fun," Sunpaw meowed. She licked her dusty paw and swiped it over her ears. "I think-"

"Thrushpaw! Sunpaw! Can I join?"

Thrushpaw watched Rainpaw scamper across the clearing with a sinking feeling when Sunpaw's gaze darkened.

"Oh, look." Sunpaw drawled when Rainpaw arrived. "Here comes our little sister to ruin the fun."

The tortoiseshell cat flattened her ears but did not speak.

"Fox got your tongue?" She crowed, giving Rainpaw a sneer.

Thrushpaw looked from cat to cat, frustration rising. Sunpaw, you mouse-brain!

"Come on, Rainpaw," he sighed. "Sunpaw is being sour at the moment."

"She always is," Rainpaw grumbled. Thrushpaw led her away to the Highledge, ignoring Sunpaw's triumphant look.

As the reached the tall rock, Rainpaw rounded on him. "Why did you take me away?" she snarled suddenly. "I could have defended myself. I'm going to show her... Oh! She annoys me so much! And the other day when she snuck fire ants into my nest, I just had enough! She's always..."

Thrushpaw waited impatiently for Rainpaw to finish her rant, but after a few minutes he gave up and interrupted.

"Look, I'd love to listen later, but Featherstar is about to announce who will be attending the gathering tonight."

As he spoke, the gray leader leaped onto the Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rainpaw finally stopped ranting, and Thrushpaw let out a breath of relief. _Thank StarClan..._

He turned to face his leader, hoping Featherstar would choose him to go to the gathering._ I have a few friends I'd like to catch up with. Please, Featherstar._

Thrushpaw shuffled his paws nervously.

"As many of you know, tonight is the gathering," his voice rang out into the clear, crisp night air. "The attendants will be Fernshade, Redfire, Ashwhisker, Whitedawn, Lionstorm, Flowerstem, Rainpaw, Sunpaw, Silverpaw, Quailpaw and Littlelight," Featherstar paused, "Shauna, Goldenpaw, Graypelt, Thrushpaw, Seedspeck, and Tawnymask."_ Yes!_

"Meet you by the entrance," Rainpaw whispered into his ear. Thrushpaw nodded, and left her side to go find Silverpaw and thank her for her kind words earlier.

He wove his way through the cats gathering to leave, and found Silverpaw talking to Shauna by the edge of the crowd. He settled himself nearby, waiting for their conversation to end, eagerly anticipating speaking with the lively she-cat.

_Thank you for... No, that's not it. You were so kind to... That doesn't work either._ He decided on a set of words at last, and was delighted to see that they had stopped talking.

Thrushpaw sprung up and padded towards Silverpaw, but halted in irritation when Rainpaw and Goldenpaw bounded up and led the two she-cats away.

"Mouse dung."

He gloomily stepped towards the back of the gathering attendants just as Featherstar began to lead them away, and as he leaped after the group, he found himself beside Quailpaw.

"Hey, Quailpaw!" Thrushpaw meowed. Quailpaw made a noncommittal noise and ran faster.

"Quailpaw, wait!" Thrushpaw gasped, pounding harder in the forest floor to keep up with him.

"What?!" The tom snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Sure you are."

Quailpaw pursed his lips. "Okay. I'm not. Sorry, Littlelight and I were just arguing, and I'm still ruffled."

"I can tell."

Quailpaw continued in silence, until Thrushpaw asked, "What's life like in the medicine den?"

"I would say it was lonely or boring, but Littlelight always has something for me to do, so I guess it's fine."

"Good," Thrushpaw replied. "The apprentice's den is weird now. There are no other toms besides me since the rest became warriors, so now I have no one to talk to."

"You seem to be close with Silverpaw and Rainpaw," Quailpaw pointed out. "But what's the deal with Sunpaw? She's awful right now."

"She is a pain, most of the time," Thrushpaw agreed, "I think she's mad at Rainpaw. I don't know why."

"Whatever the reason, she should still be respectful."

Thrushpaw nodded, feeling uncomfortable with talking about his sister.

"Let's catch up with the group," he suggested, and they sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Thrushpaw quickly pushed his way through the bushes encompassing the island, excited at the thought of meeting his friends from the journey.<p>

"Thrushpaw! Wait for me!" He heard Silverpaw call behind him. He slowed his pace until she caught up, and they both dashed through the last bushes and into the center of the island.

"Wow," Silverpaw breathed beside him, wide eyes looking at their surroundings. He had forgotten she hadn't been there yet.

"Pretty cool, right?" He meowed. "Come on, let's find our friends from the journey." The gray tom sniffed the air. "RiverClan and WindClan are here." He turned around and glimpsed Rainpaw heading to a cluster of WindClan cats, and stifled a low growl, turning away and leading Silverpaw to a group of apprentices near a rock jutting out through the trees and over the lake. Suddenly he jumped as Silverpaw yowled in his ear.

"Streampaw! Runningpaw... Remember me?"

She took off towards them, and Thrushpaw followed excitedly.

"Willow! Thrushpaw! Hello!" Streampaw beckoned them with her tail, urging them to come closer. She was sitting with some RiverClan apprentices, as well Runningpaw.

"I'm Silverpaw now," she purred proudly.

"Congratulations. I'm glad you're a Clan cat," she smiled warmly. Runningpaw grunted, and Streampaw whacked her with her tail.

"Ignore Runningpaw. She's a grump right now. Let me introduce you to my fabulous friends. This is Gingerpaw," a green-eyed ginger she-cat gave a meow of greeting, "Darkpaw," a small black and gray tom waved his tail happily, "and Rosepaw." The latter had a pained look on her face, and a moment later let out a humongous sneeze.

"Sorry," she meowed self-consciously. Thrushpaw heard Silverpaw giggle.

"Rosepaw and Darkpaw are new apprentices," Streampaw finished.

"Hello! Welcome to apprenticeship," Thrushpaw greeted politely.

Silverpaw smiled at them, but stayed close to Streampaw and Thrushpaw.

"So, how has your training been so far?"

"Great," Darkpaw answered. His eyes widened with pleasure. "Bluestorm is a fantastic mentor. She started to teach me how to fish, and I caught my first prey, a carp."

"Good job," Silverpaw murmured.

"It was a small carp though," Rosepaw teased, leaving her brother to frown at her.

"Yes, and you caught a minnow."

This time it was Rosepaw's turn to scowl as Darkpaw laughed.

"At least Frogleap has had a battle-training session with me."

Darkpaw playfully growled and swiped her over the ears with a sheathed paw. "Bluestorm had one with me too!"

Thrushpaw grinned. "I think Darkpaw wins that one, Rosepaw."

She shot her brother a good-natured look and batted at his nose. Soon, the siblings were tussling on the ground and the remaining apprentices were snorting with laughter.

"Did I miss anything?"

Thrushpaw turned and spotted Goldenpaw casting a bemused glance at Rosepaw and Darkpaw, and gasped in between laughs, "Streampaw... should... we… reintroduce… the… apprentices!" he finished.

She nodded, and puffed, "Wait… for me… to calm… down!" which sent them all into laughter again.

Thrushpaw was the first one to end his wheezing, and one by one they all put on a straight face even if dying of laughter on the inside.

"Sorry, Golden Hawk. I presume you have a new name too?" Streampaw squeaked, voice raspy from her chortling.

"Yes," she replied, amused. "I'm Goldenpaw."

"That's lovely!" Streampaw looked genuinely delighted.

"Thank you. Now who are these three?" Goldenpaw asked, flicking her tail at the two new apprentices and Gingerpaw.

"That is Gingerpaw," Streampaw patted her friend on the head with her plummy tail, "and these two are Rosepaw and Darkpaw."

They each pricked their ears at their names, and meowed a hearty, "Hello," to Goldenpaw.

"Fantastic," Goldenpaw meowed. "Now that's we're all acquainted, can we catch up? It's been _days_."

Before anyone could speak, a loud yowl announced the arrival of ShadowClan.

"We're here! The Gathering has started!" Loudstar called.

Thrushpaw blinked at the leader's booming voice. "Great StarClan! He sure lived up to his name!"

"Too right," Silverpaw muttered. "Shh, here comes Graypaw and Lilypaw," she referred to some of their ShadowClan journey friends.

Sure enough, the fluffy gray tom and light gray she cat were running across the clearing, along with an unfamiliar dark red she-cat.

"Hello!" Lilypaw chirped. Graypaw was grumbling something unintelligible under his breath and the she-cat looked their way zealously.

Lilypaw scampered into the circle of apprentices with the two cats in tow, looking unusually elated. "I've missed you so, so much! It's been too long," she gushed.

"It's been days," Goldenpaw contradicted meaningfully, and Thrushpaw snorted as he remembered her earlier comment.

Lilypaw grinned widely and plopped herself in between Silverpaw and Thrushpaw. He sighed and asked, "I'm sorry, could you move? Silverpaw and I were talking."

"What's that? Sorry, I didn't hear you," Lilypaw murmured sweetly. Thrushpaw sent Silverpaw a rueful glance, and Lilypaw began to talk again, only to be interrupted by a nearby warrior.

"Shh! The Gathering has started."

The dark red she-cat gingerly sat down on the other side of Thrushpaw, whispering, "Hi, I'm Pinepaw. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," he breathed back. "Nice to meet you."

They shared a quick smile and turned their attention toward the RiverClan leader. "StarClan has been kind to us this leafbare. We have not gone to sleep hungry yet, and we do not plan to." Although his words seemed humorous, Thrushpaw could detect a slight edge to his tone.

"A few sunrises ago, Rosepaw and Darkpaw became apprentices." The Clans went up in cheers, and the two sat up straighter. "We chased a badger from our hunting grounds, and it went into ShadowClan's land. Be careful."

"Thanks for the tip," Loudstar grumbled.

"Other than that, we have nothing else to report," Reedstar finished.

Thrushpaw tuned out during ShadowClan's and WindClan's report, besides cheering when Silverstar announced new apprentices. He also quit listening to Featherstar, who droned on and on about a fox a patrol saw by the lake. It wasn't until Reedstar stepped forward again that he paid attention.

"As you all know," the RiverClan leader began carefully, "sixteen cats left on a journey to the mountains, and returned. I'm sure your leaders have all told you about the events that took place," he looked back towards the other leaders, who all nodded. "Today we will honor the Clan cats who gave their lives defending the Tribe; Dustbreeze, Rushingwind, Pigeonfeather, and Skycloud. Let us have a moment of silence."

A hush fell upon the Clans. Thrushpaw still felt shocked concerning their deaths, and tried not to think about it most of the time. He stiffened as he heard a sniffle from Streampaw and Gingerpaw, and remembered that these were their Clanmates, and Pigeonfeather was Streampaw's mentor. He also recollected Dustbreeze mentioning his apprentice back home, and realized that Gingerpaw must have been his.

"Thank you," Reedstar murmured. "The moment of silence is over."

Silverstar fixed the other leaders and the Clans with a serious stare. "Two of my Clanmates were killed. I hope you have no objections to WindClan staying out of any dangerous affairs if we can help it from now on."

None of the leaders spoke out, although Loudstar looked a little annoyed.

"The Gathering is over," Silverstar announced.

Thrushpaw watched as the crowed flooded to their leaders. He turned to say goodbye to his friends, not surprised when Runningpaw and Graypaw slunk away before he could speak to them.

"Goodbye, Thrushpaw, Silverpaw and Goldenpaw!" Streampaw mewed.

Gingerpaw followed her by a friendly, "So long!"

Streampaw turned to the younger apprentices. "Say goodbye."

"Bye!" They chorused, looking very sad to go.

"See you next time," Silverpaw promised.

Thrushpaw nodded. "The next moon will go by fast, trust me." The pair flicked their tails and dashed towards their Clan.

"Good meeting you," Pinepaw murmured warmly.

"Same to you."

He turned away, and he was about to ask Goldenpaw and Silverpaw if they were leaving when a voice interrupted him.

"Thrushpaw! Come here!" Lilypaw squealed.

He shrugged at the two she-cats and said, "I'll be back soon."

He followed Lilypaw over a patch of pine needles to the rock over the water the apprentices had been near, noticing how the moon shone over the lake, creating shimmery white patches all over the surface. Silverpaw would love this...

"Well?" he prompted when she turned around, flicking his tail impatiently.

"I like shrews. They taste good. Do you like shrews? My mother says that shrews are-"

"Lilypaw, if this is what you wanted to say, I have to go. If not, spit it out."

"Meet me at the border tomorrow."

Thrushpaw was speechless. "Uhh..."

He immediately thought of Rainpaw and Stormpaw, and instinctively unsheathed his claws.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She urged.

He knew exactly what his answer was. "Of course not!"

Lilypaw's previously excited face fell. "What?"

He was too outraged to care. "We are from two different Clans! If they found out, the consequences would be awful. Even if I liked you, and I don't, in that way, I couldn't do it. No, Lilypaw."

She shut her eyes closed and whimpered, and for a moment Thrushpaw was tempted to say yes just so she wouldn't feel sad._ But that wouldn't be fair to either of us._

Then she snapped her eyes open, and he felt a pain in his heart at loathing look she gave him.

"Fine!" she growled. "I know you'll come back to me, but don't expect me to be there, you stinking heap of fox dung!"

Thrushpaw shivered and tore away from her, sprinting across the clearing to his own Clan as swiftly as he could.

"What happened?" Silverpaw asked him once he returned.

He had considered telling her what Lilypaw said. He almost did, until he looked into her concerned eyes and flinched, realizing he did not want to worry her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**Right to business. So I've been considering this for a while, and hopefully you will accept:**

_**Storms of Rain One-Shot Challenge**_

**Step 1) Pick a category:**

-Rainpaw and Stormpaw (write a one-shot of them before the mountains or after the mountains. If you write for after the mountains in this category, I think it would be neat if you put what you think the apprentices' warrior names are going to be.)

-Rainpaw and Ashwhisker (one-shot before or after the mountains)

-Rainpaw, Thrushpaw and Sunpaw (write a one-shot of the siblings.)

**Step 2)** **Pick (a) genre(s):**

-Any genre but horror

**Step 3) Read and agree to the rules:**

-Must be PG (no swearing, excessive violence, sexual content, etc.)

-Must be safe for anyone to read.

-Must mention a disclaimer; say that you do not own the characters and Storms of Rain, and that I do.

-No horror.

-You may only have one entry.

-You may only have one category.

**Step 4) Send me a quick PM with this in it:**

-Agreement to the rules (You can say, "I agree to the rules," if you'd like.)

-Your chosen category

-Your chosen genre(s)

**Step 5) Write**

-Write it.

**Step 6) Finish**

-Publish the one-shot to the warriors archive.

-Send me a PM notifying me of the publication. My judges and I will read it as soon as we can.

**Prizes:**

-There will be three winners- one for each category.

-The winners will create one OC for the sequel, as well as receive one spoiler of their choice for Storms of Rain.

-Winners will be notified by PM.

**You must complete the One-Shot by _midnight_ _December 10th, Universal Time _(also known as Greenwich Mean Time)_._**

**I will be opening my PM inbox now for any questions you may have concerning the challenge, and please contact me if you have a question or are in need of clarification. Any PMs you send may be only about the challenge. I am fine with you using characters other than the ones mentioned in your category, just make sure to give proper credit.**

**I have challenge information posted in my profile.**

**Last notice: go vote on my poll again. I recreated the poll. And should I post the updated allegiances?**

**Love you all!**


	32. Updated Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Featherstar- light gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Boulderfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes, Featherstar's brother

**Medicine Cat**: Littlelight- small golden she cat

Apprentice- Quailpaw

**Warriors**:

Redfire- bright ginger tom

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Creampelt- white tom

Meadowsong- light brown she cat

Mossflame- brown and white calico she cat

Ashwhisker- light gray and dark gray speckled tom

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Duskpool- ginger she cat

Fernshade- gray, white, and black she cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Amberlily- golden she cat with amber eyes

Whitedawn- long furred she cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Eaglestrike- golden brown tom

Frosteyes- spotted white and brown tom with icy eyes

Hawkclaw- amber eyed tom with broad shoulders, white underbelly/paws/ear tips, light brown tabby with darker stripes

Sageflight- Black tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes

Grassclaw- gray tom with green eyes

Larkleaf- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Coppermouse- sleek copper furred she cat with dark brown stripes and white paws, green eyes, white ears

Coalblaze- dark brown and red tom with hazel eyes and sleek fur

Mossywing- white she cat with brown speckles and green eyes

Cheetahspots- white slender she cat with stripes and spots on back and tail, light green eyes

Treeheart- brown tom with spots of white on his body, amber eyes

Nightberry- blueish black tom with blue eyes

Birdleap- white she kit with black muzzle, green eyes

Lionstorm- golden tom, green eyes

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she cat with white ears. Mate: Foxtail

Apprentice: Shauna

Lilystorm- orange she cat with white paws/muzzle. Mate: Frozenwhisker

**Apprentices**:

Rainpaw- tortoiseshell she cat with white chest, front paws, muzzle, tail tip, underbelly, blue eyes.

Sunpaw- golden ginger she cat with green eyes.

Thrushpaw- gray tom with flecks of dark gray, green eyes

Quailpaw- sandy colored tom, darker stripes on back/tail, green eyes

Shauna- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenpaw- long furred golden ginger she cat with a white tail-tip and front paws, green eyes

**Queens**:

Breezefrost- black she cat with white ears, blue eyes. Mate- Frosteyes. Kits- Owlkit, Snowkit, Badgerkit, Honeykit

**Kits**:

Robinkit- black she cat, brown paws and eyes (5 1/2 moons)

Autumnkit- golden-ginger she kit with amber eyes (5 1/2 moons)

Owlkit- light gray fur, dark gray spots, hazel-colored eyes (5 moons)

Snowkit- white she kit, black paws/tail tip, blue eyes (5 moons)

Badgerkit- grayish white tom with single line running down back, black paws/tail tip, amber eyes (5 moons)

Honeykit- sleek golden-furred she kit, speckles of black, amber eyes (5 moons)

**Elders**:

Petalcloud- white she cat with graying muzzle, green eyes, oldest cat in clan

Graypelt- gray tom with scar on flank, hazel eyes

Foxtail- ginger tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, pale green eyes. Mate: Flowerstem

Frozenwhisker- jet black tom with long, bright white whiskers

Hickorysnow- dark brown and white she cat with sleek fur, hazel eyes

Bronzestrike- red and copper tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur

Seedspeck- light gray tom with fleck of brown

Daisyfall- ginger she cat with white spots

Tawnymask- tortoiseshell she cat

**WindClan**:

**Leader**: Silverstar-silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Frostwhisker- white she cat with long whiskers

**Medicine Cat**: Blossomspots- light ginger she cat with white dapples and amber eyes

Apprentice: Berryleaf

**Warriors**:

Sunsetlight- golden and ginger she cat with amber eyes, white ears, tail tip, front right paw

Rabbitflight- speedy, jumpy light brownish gray tom

Beewing- Golden she cat stiped with dark ginger stripes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Falconclaw- gray tom

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Mousetail- brown she cat

Firefur-ginger tom

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Lakespot- white she cat with blue gray spots

Thornstrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly/chest

Apprentice: Freezingpaw

Briarleaf- brown tabby she cat with white ear and front left paw

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Lilyfeather- black and white she cat, blue eyes

Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes

Smokeflash- dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Softlight- light gray she cat

Fernheart- ginger she cat, green eyes

Iceshine- white she cat with bright green eyes

Swiftdash- black she cat with white chest, paws, ears, and tail, dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices**:

Runningpaw- small gray tabby she cat with green eyes and black paws

Freezingpaw- white and gray tom with freezing icy blue eyes

Stormpaw- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes, stripes of darker gray

Bramblepaw- light brown tabby tom

Moonpaw- pretty white and silver she kit with dark blue eyes

Berryleaf- cream she cat with one black ear and bright green eyes

Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, dark orange eyes

**Queens**:

Dawnbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Mate- Thornstrike. Kits- Mudkit, Graykit, and Creekkit

**Kits**:

Mudkit- dark brown tom with black underbelly and strikingly pink nose

Graykit- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Creekkit- light gray she kit with one black tipped ear, bright blue eyes

**Elders**:

Yellowdawn- golden she cat with gray tufts on ears

Berrywhisker- black tom with bright green eyes

Leopardheart- spotted golden brown she cat

Badgertooth- old white and black tom

**RiverClan**:

**Leader**: Reedstar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Finchwing-light brown and cream she cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Dawnmist- tortoiseshell she cat, blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Fuzzytail- short haired gray tom with fluffy tail

Frogleap- light gray and black tom

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Ripple- (formerly rogue) silver tom with darker silver stripes like ripples

Apprentice- Gingerpaw

Whisperflower- silver she cat

Warmheart- white she cat with warm amber eyes

Bluestorm- gray blue she cat

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Crowflight- black tom, icy blue eyes

Apprentice- Streampaw

Rainpool- beautiful silvery-gray she cat with bright emerald green eyes

Marshwater- brown she cat

**Apprentices**:

Gingerpaw- ginger she cat

Streampaw- silver she cat

Darkpaw- black and dark gray tom, icy blue eyes

Rosepaw- white she kit with light ginger flecks

**Queens**

(None)

**Kits**

(None)

**Elders**

Rumblebelly- dark gray, almost black tom

**ShadowClan**:

**Leader**: Loudstar- brown tom

**Deputy**: Featherwing- light gray tabby she cat

**Medicine Cat:** Frostfall- light gray, cream and white tom

**Warriors**:

Silentshade- black tom

Tigerpelt- orange and black tabby tom, white muzzle

Furzefur- fluffy gray tom

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Fallenfeather- white she cat

Spottedfur- brown tom spotted with white

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Firebreeze- ginger she cat

Apprentice- Graypaw

Hollowbranch- brownish ginger tom

Flowerfall- golden and white she cat

Apprentice: Graypaw

Cloudysky- dark gray and light gray tom

Redflower- ginger she cat

**Apprentices**:

Pinepaw- ginger she cat

Graypaw- gray tom

Lilypaw- light gray she kit

**Queens**:

Russetlight- ginger she cat: Mate: Furzefur: Kits: Amberkit and Palekit

**Kits:**

Amberkit- dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Palekit- pale gray she-kit with blue eyes

**Elders**:

Greeneyes- graying brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sweptbreeze- long furred tortoiseshell she cat

**Woo hoo! Here is the updated allegiances, baby! Booyah!**

**I tried my hardest to get everything right. Please tell me if there is a mistake. Earlier in the story I had a mistake with some of the apprentices' mentors, so hopefully it's all cleared up.**

**Notices**:

The 10th was the deadline for the contest, but I am extending it to December 20th. Get your stories in, folks. ;) If you have already submitted a story, you can take this time to edit it if you wish.

I'm not updating this weekend; I have loads of homework. Sorry! (If you want to know, it's a 66 question take home test, notes, vocabulary, studying for finals, finals, and finally finals. Yay.)

Review replies and the actual story will be next chapter. See you then! :)


	33. Important Author's Note: Please Read

**Hey friends! Merry (late) Christmas, and almost New Year! Sorry I haven't updated over the break- the holidays have been crazy, and I just got back from my grandmother's yesterday. I am going to try to update this week a few times. Thanks for reading this!**

**ALSO: The new deadline for the challenge is now January 5th. I kind of realized that most people were super busy, since it's the holidays and exams and whatnot, so I'm extending the deadline again. I promise I'll try to work with time management more in the future, so people can actually do these things. That was bad timing on my part.**

**Oh, and I've been working on formatting my stories differently. The formatting thing will take full swing in the sequel. I'll be experimenting with it in this story, and I'd love it if you tell me what you think about it. **

**Thanks, and see you soon!**

**-Queen Eradrin**


	34. Dear Beautiful Fan Fiction Friends

**Dear Beautiful Fan Fiction Friends,**

Today I got three lovely reviews that just touched my heart, and I'd just like to say that I freaking miss you guys. I know I've been really slacking off on this story, and I've probably apologized about a million times, but I'm serious when I say this is not over.

Again, I've had lots of homework that sometimes keeps me up past midnight to complete, and I had a musical (It actually went really well! I wish I could have poofed you guys here to see it!) and life has been complicated.

But Spring Break is coming up! I'm going to write during Spring Break, and although I have been writing a little each week, I'm not close to being finished, so that will be a good time to catch up.

Just in case you'd like to know, I now have a "NEWS" feed on my profile, which I will keep up to date with information regarding my stories. Mainly this one.

**And I have NEWS for today:**

1. The contest is still open, but it closes on SATURDAY. I have extended the deadline multiple times, mostly because I've been busy, but I have to draw this to a close. I have loved the entries I've seen so far, but I'd love to see more.

2. Does anyone watch the show Miraculous Ladybug? Just curious...

3. I'm going to create two new Instagram accounts: one for information about these stories, and a Miraculous Ladybug fan account. My current one is called surprisinglyartsy. I post ML stuff and weird art.

4. I'm going to make/use a Deviantart account in a few months.

5. I'm going to write ML fics on Wattpad.

6. I'm coming back!

**And I would be so thankful if you guys read this:**

A friend of my was hit by a car the other day, and was badly injured. He is currently in intensive care. I would love it if those of you who believe so would pray for him.

**Thank you all so much! See you soon! :3**

**Sincerely,**

**Eradrin**


End file.
